Amnesia - A Test Of Friendship, Love, Loyalty & Faithfulness
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: Lots of things had changed ever since Rin made Haruka his boyfriend. His life's is getting better and so is his family's. When a bad incident befalls Haruka, Rin just finally realized the fact that he doesn't really know much about him and he was taking Haruka's presence for granted. What kind of secrets will prevail ? Warning : May contain rape & violence in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so the story might be not good. I'm still an amateur in writing and English is not my native language. So, please read and enjoy it - sorry if it's bad though.**

**Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own Free!.**

* * *

"Haru !", Rin shouted as he ran toward a lifeless body that was laying on the ground a few meters from him, in the dark alley between the buildings. He gasped at the sight of Haruka in front of him as he came closer to the dark-haired man's body. Blood – there was a lot of blood on the ground, coming from the body in front of him. Part of Haruka's face was covered in blood that was oozing out from his head injury and as his eyes trailed down to Haruka's body, he could see some big dark bruises on his skin, cursing words carved on his body and some stab injuries. He crouched down in an instant to check for his pulse and breathing. He felt a bit relieved as Haruka was still breathing even if it's too weak – at least he was still alive and there might be a chance for him to be saved. Rin felt sick of seeing the sight of Haruka that he felt like vomiting but he held back his feeling and tried to figure out how to help him. First of all, he needed to calm down – he took deep breaths to stabilize his breathing for a few times.

Rin quickly called the police and ambulance, giving some details about the situation then crouched down beside Haruka as he waited for help to come. Rin took his time to scan the area, searching for Haruka's clothes. 'Wait… Why is he naked ? Could he had been…', Rin thought then checked Haruka's body carefully and to his fear, his thought was right. "Damn it ! Why should this happen to him !", he shouted. He moved his hand to caress Haruka's blood-stained cheek, his eyes staring at his lover's face. Haruka looked so fragile, as if even a single wrong touch from him will break him down further. "Haru… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…", he muttered under his breath, tears flowing out of his crimson eyes. He somehow could imagine Haruka's reaction if he was awake – he would say that it was not his fault and tell him to stop crying. Rin shook his head and hold himself from crying any longer. The most important thing now is to save Haruka so he collected all the clothes then wrapped some of them on his lover's body carefully. "Please be strong… I know you can make it… You have to…I need you…", he whispered to Haruka, hoping that his voice will reach him.

* * *

_"I'm home !", Rin shouted from the front door. Haruka unlocked the door then hugged Rin tightly as Rin stepped into the house. "Welcome home, Rin", Haruka greeted with a smile, eyes sparkling as his eyes met Rin's. He then ran his fingers through Rin's hair, then down to his cheeks, caressing them gently._

_"What's wrong, Haru ?", Rin asked, with a concerned tone._

_"It's nothing, Rin… I just feel like I missed you a lot…", Haruka replied with a sad smile._

_"Really ? I'm sorry… I was busy..."_

_"Yeah…It's okay… I understand that… Now, let's eat. Dinner is getting cold.", Haruka said then grabbed Rin's arm, bringing him to the dining room. Rin's eyes widen as he enter the dining room. It was decorated beautifully, an elegant vase sat on the dining table with beautiful roses arranged in it perfectly, foods prepared professionally (as expected from a five-star chef) and the room was kept dim, only being lit up by a few candles. Rin was so touched to see Haruka's preparation for dinner tonight._

_"H-haru… This is…"_

_"It's romantic, right ?", Haruka said with a smile, a faint blush coloring his cheeks._

_"What's all this for ?"_

_"It's for your success of capturing the drug dealers. I saw the news. You've worked so hard for it, right ? You even didn't have your time for me…"_

_"Thank you but the last sentence didn't sound like a compliment at all. I missed you too, you know…", Rin said then chuckled. He held Haruka closer to his chest, hugging him lovingly. It had been 3 days since he last spent his time with Haruka – he had spent his time more at the station or Sousuke's apartment to discuss some strategies to capture those persistent drug dealers. As Rin was going to kiss Haruka, a voice interrupted his hearing._

_"Rin-chan… Rin-chan… Rin-"_

"-chan… Rin-chan !", Nagisa shouted, resulting Rin to jolt a bit as he came back to the reality.

"Oh… it's just you, Nagisa… What are you doing here ?", Rin asked, rubbing his eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Eh ? Didn't you ask us to come ? You said that something happened to Haru-chan."

Rin's eyes widen in shock as he realized that he was waiting for Haruka to come out from the emergency room. Rin slumped helplessly on the waiting bench as he knew that he couldn't really do anything during this time, other than praying for Haruka's safety. Makoto sat beside Rin as he saw him looking so down. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure that he'll be okay, Rin. He's strong and we know it.", Makoto said while hugging Rin, his hand caressing Rin's back to calm him. Rin couldn't hold his tears anymore, so he cried his heart out in Makoto's big and warm hug, ignoring the stares given by the passer-by – call him a crybaby, he didn't even care about it by that time. His mind was full of Haruka – his smiles, his flushed face, his pouting face, his sulking face and even the sight of fragile, lifeless Haruka he just saw a few hours ago. He swore that he would make sure the culprits got a deserved punishment for hurting his beloved Haruka.

Their wait for Haruka ended a few hours later as the doctor went out from the emergency room. He approached the waiting bench then asked, "Which one here is Matsuoka Rin ?" Rin let go of Makoto as he heard his name being called then hastily wiped his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I wanted to thanks rinharuwillbethedeathofme, Kiko, ao88 and NanaMatsu for the reviews. Also thanks for the favs and follows. XD They're really encouraging~ Well, I didn't expect that anyone would actually like this. I'll try my best to write this story as good as possible ! XD**

* * *

Their wait for Haruka ended a few hours later as the doctor went out from the emergency room. He approached the waiting bench then asked, "Which one here is Matsuoka Rin ?" Rin let go of Makoto as he heard his name being called then hastily wipes his tears.

"I-it's me… I'm Matsuoka Rin. How is he, doctor ?", Rin said shakily, his eyes are a bit swollen because of crying.

"Please calm down when I read out the patient's state he's in right now. The patient had severely lost his blood due to the injuries inflicted on him, mostly from the head and stabs injuries. He got 7 broken ribs, a small lung puncture, his right leg broken and his right shoulder was dislocated. Also, bear in mind that he might be suffering from amnesia due to the strong blow on his head and this might be or not be permanent. He might not wake up any time soon, given how weak he is right now."

"A-amnesia? No… Haru can't lose his memory… He can't… forget about me…", Rin said helplessly, tears threatening to flow out from his tears gland again.

"Calm down, Rin… At least he's still alive…", Makoto said, patting Rin's back.

"Umm… Doctor, can we visit him now ?", Nagisa asked.

"Yes, you all can. Please excuse me for now.", the doctor said then walked away.

* * *

The room was quiet since the moment they went in – no one was in the mood to talk about anything. Seeing Haruka this vulnerable on his special day is saddening. His usual flawless skin is now looking pale with dark bruises and cuts staining his skin. "Haru-chan…", Nagisa hugged Rei and cried – he had been holding his tears for quite a while before after he heard about Haruka's state from the doctor but he can no longer hold it as he saw him in person. Rei caressed Nagisa's hair, trying to sooth him but he couldn't even sooth himself. Nagisa's sadness and Haruka's state had affected him so he cried silently, burying his face on Nagisa's head, not wanting Nagisa to see him in such a state – he wanted to be strong for Nagisa so that he can rely more on him. Makoto hold Haru's left hand, tightening his grip as he slowly letting his tears roll down his cheeks. "Haru… Please wake up…", he whispered. In the same time, Rin sat on the chair, staring at the floor as he couldn't bring his eyes to look at Haruka's face.

He somehow felt guilty for the incident. If only he didn't go to work that time, Haruka won't be in this this situation. Even if he went to work that time, if only he had come back home earlier, Haruka won't have to go out all alone and being ambushed by them. If he had come later, Haruka might not be able to be saved. His heart ached every time he thought about the possibilities that might happen and it'll ache a lot more when he see Haruka in such a bad and cruel condition right now, lying unconscious on the bed, looking lifeless and pale. The silence of the room is deafening with only the heart monitor sound and light sobs filling the atmosphere. After a long moment of silence, Nagisa broke the silence as he told everyone that he has to go home. He approached the bed and caressed Haruka's hair. "Happy birthday, Haru-chan… We wish that you'll wake up and get better as soon as possible, right Rei-chan ?", Nagisa said; there's a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course we are. Haruka-senpai… It's hard for us, especially Rin-san to see you in this condition and it must be harder for you to be in this condition. Please wake up and get well soon.", Rei said.

"Well, Haru… I'm going home for today. I'll come another day to visit, okay ? Happy birthday…", said Makoto with a sad smile on his face.

After all of them excused themselves for the day, the room became quieter than before. Rin moved his chair closer to Haruka's bed, trying to take look at his face – he looks so serene that Rin become scared even more. He looks as if he won't wake up anymore. He slowly reached Haruka's right hand, gripping it a bit and brings his other hand to caress his head gently. The memory of them from this morning flooded in his mind.

* * *

_"__Rin ! Can you stay at home for the whole day today ?", Haruka suddenly asked, staring at Rin with his puppy eyes._

_"__H-Haru ? Since when did you learn that move, huh ?", Rin said while pinching Haruka's nose._

_"__Nagisa said you'll do anything I want to if I did that… but it seems like it didn't work…", Haru pouted with a hard blush on his face. It was his first time doing that kind of thing and he did that just because he really wanted Rin to stay._

_"__I'm sorry, Haru. I still got a lot of work to do today. That move might work next time though.", Rin said with a grin on his face._

_"Can't you do it the other day ?", Haruka said with a sulking tone in his voice._

_"Uh... I promised Sousuke to do it with him today, Haru..."_

_"Pretty please ?", Haru tried his puppy eyes again._

_"Oh god... Haru ! You look so damn cute ! But I still can't though. Don't you have to go to work today ?", Rin said while putting on his uniform._

_"__No. I took a leave for today. I need a rest… I guess…", Haruka replied._

_Haruka let out a sigh then came closer to Rin, helping out with his uniform. It's not like Rin can't wear his uniform neatly on his own but Haruka loves helping him with his uniform, buttoning all the buttons on it and putting on Rin's badges on it. 'I really wanted you to stay for today though…', Haruka thought while buttoning Rin's uniform. As he done buttoning, he steps away from Rin, judging his appearance until he feels satisfied of it. "Now, you're ready to go ! You look handsome enough to catch the hearts of a few girls along your way !", Haruka said with a satisfied tone. Rin chuckled as he heard Haruka's words and come closer to him. He gently caresses Haruka's cheeks then cupped them with both of his hands. "You might be right, Haru. But the only heart I wanted to catch is yours.", Rin said sweetly then kissed Haruka, their tongues collided with each other as he let Rin's tongue enter his mouth. They continued kissing until they're short of breaths._

_"__Now your hair is in mess again…", Haruka said while trying to make Rin's hair looking neat again with his hands._

_"__I still have you to make it neat again, right ?",Rin grinned then hummed while waiting for Haruka to be done with his hair._

_"__Now get ready to work, officer ! Good luck in your mission !", Haruka said with a serious face._

_"__Yes, sir ! I'll try to come back as soon as possible !", Rin said then chuckled. Haruka could be ridiculous at times – that was what he learnt since started living with him. Haruka accompanied Rin to the front door and give him a quick kiss on his cheek before he went out for work, leaving Haruka all alone in the house feeling a bit disappointed. _

* * *

No wonder Haruka had been persistent to persuade him to stay at home this morning – it was his birthday. Haruka might want to spend the whole day with him but he didn't even remember his lover's birthday since he was too busy with his work. Haruka had always spent the whole day of his birthday with Rin only since they started living together and friends' celebration would be held on the next day. That is a rule that Haruka made after being Rin's boyfriend. When they asked him about the sudden rule, his answer is simple – he wanted his special day celebrated with the most special person in his life.

"Haru… Happy birthday… I forgot your birthday… I'm sorry…", he muttered then took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Hey, Haru… Wake up… Let's have a celebration… Just you and me…"

Silence.

"Haru… Please wake up… I miss you…", Rin said, sobbing a bit. He knew that Haruka won't wake up that fast, given the condition he is having right now but the silence is killing him, torturing his minds with overflowing negative thoughts and flashbacks of his memories with Haruka.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it for now. I hope it's good though. LOL... XD **

**Feel free to fav, follow &amp; review ! **

**P.S : I'm sorry but I might be updating the next chapters a bit late since I'm going to sit for my final exam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter might not be good... I guess... LOL... XD I'm sorry if you feel disappointed after reading this chapter.. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic~**

**Anyway, thanks to ao88, Kiko and rinharu4eva for the reviews. **

**To ao88 : I'll try update the chapters frequently if I don't have anything to do but I might be idle for a month since I have to focus on my exams. XD**

**To Kiko : Well, can't blame Rin for his obsession towards something he likes. LOL... XD He just loves his job so much. **

**To rinharu4eva : Glad you like it ! XD**

* * *

_"__Hey, Rin… Rin… Wake up…", Haruka said while gently shaking Rin's body._

_"__Mhmm… Five more minutes…", Rin mumbled, pulling his blanket up to cover his face from the light ray coming from the lamp._

_"__You'll be late for work, Rin… Be a good boy and wake up now, would you ?"_

_"__Fine… I'll wake up now…", Rin said lazily, forcing himself to get up from the bed, then continued talking with a naughty grin on his face. "But you should give me a reward for that."_

_"__Reward ? Your breakfast is your reward so go prepare yourself for work right away."_

_"__Aww… Come on, Haru… Just a breakfast ? Can't you give me such a romantic reward sometimes ?", Rin pouted._

_"__Well… If you finish your work early today, I might give you that."_

_"__Okay then ! That's a promise ! Don't you dare breaking that promise !"_

_"__Fine with me…", Haruka smiled then walked out from the bedroom to prepare breakfast._

* * *

"That… was a dream ?", Rin mumbled as he woke up with pain in the back of his neck – he had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of Haruka's bed while crying last night. He let out a groan while stretching his numb limbs. He took a look at his phone; it's 6 a.m. and he has to go to work today. He wanted to take a leave but it's not like he could do anything if he stays home, so he decided to work today. He needs to find out who were the culprits behind that incident. Rin stood up and took a look at Haruka's face – he looks a bit better than yesterday. Rin noticed that he didn't move even a bit since last night. "You must feel really tired… After all that happened…", Rin said, the back of his hand gently caresses Haruka's bruised cheek. He sighed as he received no reaction from the other person. He knew that Haruka won't be able to respond to him, but he still wanted to talk to Haruka – not talking to him for the whole day feels weird to Rin. Even if he's too busy with his work, he would sometimes call Haruka to hear his voice and Haruka would listen and reply to him soothingly, even though all Rin always talk about are complains about his work and how he missed Haruka during the call. "Haru, I'm going to work for now… Stay safe and be strong, okay ?"

As Rin reached home, he unlocked the door and pushed the door open. "I'm home…", he muttered even though he knew that no one will reply to him. He walked in helplessly as memories of Haruka came flooding in his mind. Usually, Haruka will greet him with a hug or a kiss when he come back home but today, there's none of it. He entered the kitchen, searching for something to eat for breakfast and found a meat pie on the table, wrapped neatly in a food wrapper with a note beside it.

* * *

Rin,

I made a meat pie for you. It's my first try so I don't know if I made it well. By the way, I'm going to the convenience store for a while so if you reached home first, please heat it in the microwave before you eat.

With love,

Haru

* * *

Rin didn't notice the food and note Haruka left on the table last night since he quickly went out to search for him after he found out that he's still outside after his last message around an hour ago, telling him that he's going to the convenience store for a while. Rin took the meat pie, removing the wrapper then checked if it's still edible. 'Thanks for the food, Haru.', Rin thought, putting the meat pie in the microwave. The house felt somewhat strange to Rin – it feels so empty and silent without Haruka in it. It's not like Haruka is noisy at home but the interactions between them are always there. When Rin thought about it, he had never stayed at home alone before. During the times when Haruka has to attend some improvement courses, parties or work overtime, Rin would spend his time at the police station like he always do, settling any work to be done then go to Sousuke's apartment or go out with his colleagues to kill his time. If Haruka's not going to come back home, then Rin wouldn't come back too.

'Did Haru felt the same when he was waiting for me to come back home ?', Rin thought as he realized that Haruka had always stayed home alone while waiting for him to come back - he had never thought of it before. He took out the meat pie that was just finished being heated by the microwave and put it on the table, getting ready to eat it. As Rin brings a spoonful of the meat pie to his mouth, he munched it slowly as he suddenly felt like crying.

_"__How does it tastes, Rin ?"_

Haruka would ask that every time he asked Rin to taste his new cooking. He just loves trying to cook something different from his usual menu and sometimes changed the recipe a bit or come out with his own recipe since he started being a chef. "It tastes good, Haru…", Rin replied to no one, tears starting to form in his eyes, imagining Haruka's reaction upon hearing his words – he would look very happy with his eyes glittering like two pools of water being shone by the sunlight. He really loves it when Rin likes his cooking. Rin forced himself to finish his food fast as he needs to prepare himself for work.

_"__Let me clean your dishes. You have to go early today, right ?"_

Haruka's voice echoed in Rin's mind as he reached the sink, putting the plate, spoon, fork and mug he used for breakfast back then. "It's okay, Haru… I'll do it today…", Rin muttered while washing them. As he finished washing them, he made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower then went to his room to get ready for work. He slides open the wardrobe and took one of his uniforms, ready to be put on since Haruka usually irons his uniforms during his free times so that Rin wouldn't have to bother to iron his clothes before going to work. Rin was able to control his emotions until he put on his uniform top.

_"__Rin, let me help you with the uniform."_

Haruka's voice came to his mind again. His sight becomes blurry as his tears are forming out of his eyes and finally flow down his cheeks. Usually, it's Haruka who would button his uniform top and pin his badge, giving him a kiss after that, then encourages him to do his work well before he goes to work. He really missed Haruka even though he's just being unconscious for a few hours ago - Rin couldn't imagine living without him. He felt very helpless and weak. Even so, Rin strengthen his heart and determination so that he can arrest those persons who hurt his precious Haruka. With his new determination, he stepped out of the house and went to police station to begin his investigation on Haruka's case.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is quite bad... LOL... XD**

**Anyway, feel free to fav, follow and review ! Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update~ XP My laptop was just fixed and I have lots of things happening in my life... Kinda distressing.. =_=" So, this is the update for Chapter 4. I'm not really confident with my writing... LOL.. XP I'm always not confident with them. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They're really inspiring and I wouldn't mind if you typed a long one. Anyway, please take your time to read this chapter~ **

* * *

The police station is as busy as always when Rin arrived. He greeted all the officers he met along the way to his office as usual – he still holds on his principle that personal matters won't affect him at his workplace. A few officers who knew about the incident would give Rin their words of condolence and tell him to be patient about it. Rin just nodded and thanked them for their advices then continue walking to his office. As he opened the door, he saw Sousuke sitting at his desk as usual with his eyes focusing on the monitor. "Yo ! Sousuke !", Rin greeted. Sousuke only replied it with a short 'Yo !', his eyes still focusing on the screen. "What are you doing staring at a nude guy's pictures this early in the morning ?", Rin ask, taking a peek from Sousuke's back. Sousuke change his focus from the screen to Rin and replied, "Hell, yeah… These pictures are good. It's all thanks to your 'cute wife' that I have to take a look at these nude pictures of him. Hmm… I have to admit that he has quite a beautiful body." Sousuke zoomed out the picture and show the picture collections taken from last night's crime scene. Rin gave Sousuke a smack on his head, hearing his statement.

"Don't you dare keeping those pictures for your own collection !", Rin threatened.

"As if the higher-ups will let me do that. But seriously, Rin… He looks delicious."

"What ?!"

"You see… he's pretty small and I'm sure he's light. Thrusting him might be quite hard at first since his hole might be small and tight but you can always pull him towards you and forces your way in since he's light. Just imagine the friction… It must be satisfying.", Sousuke replied, grinning naughtily.

"Ugh… You look and sound creepy. I think you should stop talking about porn now, Officer Yamazaki."

"I'd pay for him if he's working at the gay bar. Well, Rin ! You should let me taste him once, you know…", Sousuke said, still grinning.

"Tch ! Like hell I'm going to let you ! He's mine and will always be mine. The only one who can touch him is me !", Rin shouted while crossing his arms.

"Relax, bro… I was just being asked to search for any clues from the pictures. I need to start making my report too, so I need the pictures. So, Rin… Don't you think that your 'cute wife' feel the same ? I mean… you've been having sex with another people a few times without him knowing, right ?", Sousuke said while raising his eyebrow a bit.

"That's… I can't help with that ! Man… Let's get our work starting now !", Rin said, changing the topic. 'It's not like I haven't tried to change… I even went for treatment as you suggested.', he thought.

Sousuke shook his head seeing Rin's reaction – he had tried many times to tell Rin to stop his habit but he always failed, like what happened just now. Rin always changes the topic whenever Sousuke talks about what Haruka would feel towards his habit. He couldn't blame Rin completely though since his bad habit developed because of his previous job – part-time job to be exact. Rin had worked at a gay bar before to improve his family's financial during his study and it was all Sousuke's suggestion.

_"__Yo, Sousuke !", Rin greeted as soon as Sousuke received his call._

_"__What's with the sudden call ?"_

_"__Come on, Sousuke… I just feel like I missed you."_

_'__Miss me ? What a terrible liar… You only miss Nanase…', Sousuke thought as Rin would never call him if he's not having any problem. "Yeah… As if… So, what's your problem now ?"_

_"__I'm want to do a part-time job !"_

_"__So ?"_

_"__I need a job with fast and high pay. So… what do you think I should work as ?"_

_"__Hmm… How about working at a gay bar ? Currently, I'm working there too. The pay sure is quite high but… hmm… never mind… I think you could do the job well. You're good looking so I don't think you'll have any problem with getting the customers' attentions."_

_"__G-gay bar, huh ? Well…"_

_"__What ? It's not like you haven't done sex before. You've done it with Nanase, right ? And it doesn't seem like you two are in a serious relationship anyway. It'll be just fine if he don't know about it."_

_"__Well… Fine… Maybe I'll start around next week. Anyway, thanks."_

_"__No problem."_

'Wait… Damn… That means… it's my fault that he turned out like this…', Sousuke thought then let out a sigh. It's not like he really cares about Haruka but he feels like it's his responsibility to advice his best friend before everything turns out bad for him. Sousuke sighed again as he felt guilty to Haruka – he had sex with Rin a couple times before too, in Rin's bedroom when Haruka's not home or in his apartment. Rin's plea is just irresistible, especially when he's getting horny or drunk. He felt stupid that he would do that with someone else's lover but he couldn't help it – he loves Rin and he wants to be with him eventhough they had broken up. When he heard about from Rin that he's going to marry Haruka, he felt like his heart had stopped beating that time but he didn't bother to argue with Rin since Rin had always had his eyes on Haruka from the first time he saw him.

"Well, so far… the motive of the crime is still unidentified. The culprit might just want to rape him. He's quite a pretty guy after all.", Sousuke explained to Rin.

"I know that he's beautiful but… There haven't been any reports about rapists around that neighborhood especially from 'males'.", Rin replied, stressing his voice at the word 'males' while running his hand through his hair, pushing his forelocks backward, feeling a bit irritated. "And… if rape is their ulterior motive, why did they carved those cursing words on him ?"

"Hmm… Then grudge… Maybe someone had been targeting him all this time ? Did he get involved with something he shouldn't ?", Sousuke said, staring at Rin.

"I… don't know…", Rin said, automatically lowering his head helplessly. Haruka had never tell Rin about his problems, not even once, so he assumed that everything was okay about Haruka and he didn't bother to ask anymore since the only respond he'd get is, " With your presence in my life, there's no way I'll not be okay. Just thinking about you makes my problems disappear, you know. So don't worry too much.", or something similar to that line, said with a sweet smile on his face – Rin was always defeated with that move. 'That's not fair… Haru… you're stupid.'

"Didn't Nanase tell you anything ? Maybe about something strange or suspicious happening around him ?"

"Nope. Not at all.", Rin sighed.

"Well, if this is just a rape case, I don't think this case will take a long time to be solved. Once the result of the semen samples being analyzed, we could arrest them in no time, if the sample isn't corrupted though. Well, if it's the other way round, this'll take quite a time to solve or might not be solved at all."

"Whatever the result is, we should investigate this case thoroughly. Let's leave the crime scene investigation to the forensics. We should search for other clues.", Rin suggested.

"Then the first thing to do is interrogating his close friends since you're a helpless husband."

* * *

**Well, how was it ? I hope it's not too boring. LOL... XD**

**Feel free to Follow, Fav &amp; Review~ **

**Thanks for reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated again~ XD Well, I better update before I get busy again. I just take a look at my programming assignment and the questions are quite complicated. =_=" I don't understand even one thing the lecturer is teaching me, so I have to understand it on my own. Gotta prepare for next week's quizzes too. Anyway, please take your time reading this chapter. **

* * *

**To Kiko : Well, yeah... They're kinda bad... Maybe they need some time to realize what they did. ^^**

**To Jessie Kurosaki : Thank you for loving this fanfic~ XD Even though it's kinda hard for you to read, you still read it ! I feel honored !**

**To Kiriko152 : Thank you for liking this story~ XD I won't name this story 'Amnesia' if that won't happen. LOL... XD It would or wouldn't be too sad. Well, I haven't decide that for now.**

**To Ryan : Yeah... Poor Haru... but he wouldn't punch Rin in his face in this story. LOL... XD Whether Sousuke is involved with the incident or not... it's in this chapter.**

* * *

**Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews~ I love all of you ! LOL... XD**

* * *

"Yo, Nanase ! I'm coming for a visit.", Sousuke greeted the sleeping guy as he walked into the room. It was Rin's idea to meet at the hospital after their working time but the crimson-haired guy seems to be coming pretty late, so he asked Sousuke to wait in Haruka's room for a while. Sousuke stares at the machines near the bed and at the long wires connecting Haruka to the machines then smirked. "How vulnerable… You even need the oxygen tank to breathe. If I just cut or detach one of these wires, you'll be dead for good and maybe I'll get my Rin back.", he murmured alone. He really wanted to do that but then, if Rin knows about it, he will hate him forever and he wouldn't want that. He took a chair and sat closer to the bed, and then observes Haruka thoroughly. "Why did Rin chose you anyway ? I couldn't see anything interesting in you.", he said, curious of why would Rin choose Haruka over him because he's Haruka - a guy with a stoic emotion plastered all the time, a guy with lack of emotions, a guy that's just plain, a water-freak and a mackerel maniac. The only thing good on him is his swimming and cooking skill. It's true that he's pretty but it's not like he's so good looking. Sousuke let out a heavy sigh, his mind is full with bad thoughts. 'Well, whoever it is, I hope the one who had done this to you will finish what he had done and kill you for me.', he thought, staring at Haruka's face, his hand playing with one of the wires.

"Oi, stop playing with the wire, would you ?", Rin scolded as he saw Sousuke the moment he stepped into the room.

"I'm just curious of what will happen if I cut one of these wires.", Sousuke said with an evil grin on his face, observing the change of Rin's expression upon hearing his words.

"Don't even think to do that ! Kill him and I'll kill you !", Rin threatened, glaring right into Sousuke's turquoise eyes, earning a laugh from the bigger guy.

"You really love him, don't you ?"

"Of course I am ! I wouldn't marry him if I'm not so in love with him.", Rin said with a blush on his face.

"You know… I wish it was me who married you.", Sousuke said earnestly, staring at Haruka, while his mind reminiscing their old days together before Haruka came into their life. "Hey… If Nanase won't wake up… would you-"

"Stop it, Sousuke !", Rin interrupted his words – he hate it when other people talks like that. "Haru is going to wake up and I believe in him… and… our relationship had long stopped.", Rin continued to talk, focusing his sight to Sousuke, while his hand gripping Haruka's right hand tightly.

"Well, I've expected that answer… Man… this conversation is turning gloomy. I'm going home."

Sousuke stood up then walked out of the room quickly after saying his words, holding his feeling from overflowing – he didn't want anyone, especially Rin to see him crying just because their relationship didn't work out. "Haru, you'll wake up… won't you ?", Rin muttered weakly, as he feel like the sadness that he had been holding up since morning trying to flow out. _"If Nanase wouldn't wake up…" _Sousuke's words kept echoing in his mind and he felt so scared; scared of Haruka dying, scared of how he'll cope if Haruka really dies and scared of Haruka losing his memory. He doesn't want any of that to happen – he wants Haruka to wake up as the same Haruka he shared their sweet memories together. If he's going to lose his memory, then how will Rin cope with that ? Little by little, the tears he had tried his best holding it started to flow again. He lowered down his head and rested it beside Haruka, crying silently, while muttering Haruka's name like a chant, hoping that his voice will reach him.

* * *

"Haru… Haru… Haru…", a voice suddenly appeared to his hearing. He tried to open his eyes slowly, and when he managed to open them, he feels terrified – there is nothing but darkness surrounding him, making him feel so unsecure. He tried to move around but he couldn't move his body even a bit. Something is holding him from moving but he couldn't see what it is since it is too dark. 'Where am I ? Why am I here ?', he thought. After a while, the voice he had heard before came back, echoing in the surrounding – it sounds like the voice is very far away from him and it sounds very sad. "Rin !", he shouted as he recognized the owner of that voice very well, but no reply was heard. "Rin !", he tried calling him again, but the result was still the same – he didn't get a reply. He struggled to let himself free but nothing happened; the force on his body is still strong like before and it seems like every movement consumed lots of energy, making him feeling weak by every seconds. "Please… set me free… Rin needs me…", he murmured before falling unconscious again.

* * *

"Rin-chan... Rin-chan… Hey, wake up.", Nagisa said, trying to wake Rin up, keeping his voice as low as possible, enough to wake Rin up without disturbing Haruka. Rin slowly woke up after being patted gently on is back a few times by Nagisa.

"N… Nagisa ?", he muttered sleepily as he tried his best to open his eyes to look at Nagisa.

"It's already morning, Rin-chan~ Wake up~", Nagisa chirped happily.

"I know… I know…", Rin replied lazily, stretching his sore neck due to his bad sleeping posture last night. He didn't know when did he fall asleep last night – all that he know, he slept while crying again.

"Hehe… Rin-chan, don't you need to go to work today ?"

"Nope… I took a leave…"

"Is that so ? Good then. Haru-chan must be lonely without you by him side.", Nagisa said, looking at Haruka with a smile.

"Yeah… By the way, I need to interrogate the 3 of you today for some clues.", Rin explained.

"Could you do it during dinner ? We're pretty busy during the day.", Nagisa suggested.

Rin agreed to Nagisa's suggestion and decided to hold the interrogation in Haruka's small restaurant, as he also wanted to check out how's the restaurant going without its owner coming to work. After spending some time talking to Rin, Nagisa excused himself since he has classes to attend, leaving Rin alone in the silent room again. "Hey, Haru… Don't you want to wake up ?", Rin said to the sleeping beauty in front of him but as always, the respond was none. "Y-you… look like the zombie… we watched in the movie before…", Rin said again, forcing a smile on his face, as he remembered the moment they watched the movie together. Since the movie was in English, Haruka ended up asking Rin to translate each sentence the characters said throughout the movie.

"You were very bad in English, you know… but you only took a few months to master it. Aren't you a genius one in studying too ?", Rin compliment Haruka while his hand caressing his head lovingly.

"Hey… Let's swim when you have recovered. You must be missing the pool, right ? So wake up soon… The water is calling you…", Rin muttered.

* * *

**That's all for now~ Hope that's good enough... LOL... XD Thank you for reading~**

**Like always, feel free to follow, fav &amp; review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated again~ XD I'm too busy for the time being... =_=" A lot of assignments and tutorials to do + presentations. I missed my chance to buy RinHaru mook too. It's disappointing... T-T Forgetting that, here's my update ! Well, it seems like I'm delaying the investigation part... LOL... XD I just wanted Rin to learn more about Haruka this time since he was so into his works before. As always, please take your time to read this chapter. I appreciate it a lot ! XP For Rin's and Sousuke's fans, I'm sorry for making them look bad in this fic... LOL... XD **

* * *

**To Kiriko152 : I always write short chapters didn't I ? XP Sousuke is indeed creepy. LOL... XP Who knows if he cooperates or will cooperate with the culprit.**

**To Jessie Kurosaki : No no no... You can't kill him. You'll make Rin cry. LOL.. XD Glad you loved the previous chapter ! XD**

* * *

The small restaurant is still as busy as always, even though its owner is still sleeping soundlessly, as if the owner's absence didn't give any effect on its sales – the customers keep walking in and out of the restaurant, not showing any hint for the customers flow to stop. The restaurant's cozy and relaxing atmosphere might be some of the reasons on the popularity of it, besides for having delicious foods and good services from the staff. The foods aren't priced too high too, so that all customers can enjoy the taste of a 5 star cooking without having to pay much, and sometimes, the owner will hold a special day where the customers can eat all they wanted in very low prices or even for free – those are all in the courtesy of the owner. Even Rin doesn't know how the owner managed to continue the business with that kind of management since the cost seems to be larger than the profit but the result from it, the customers come to love the restaurant, the owner, the foods and the staffs in it. Among the customers, there are a group of three friends, sitting together at a table labeled No.6, waiting for a certain crimson-head to arrive.

"Ugh… Rin-chan is late !", screamed Nagisa, all eyes staring at him.

"Nagisa… I think you're too loud.", Makoto whispered.

"But I'm so hungry~~ Ugh… I could die...", Nagisa replied, leaning his head on Rei's shoulder. Looking at Nagisa's behavior, Rei shook his head.

"Stop it,Nagisa… Your behaviour is not beautiful at all. You're embarrassing. Besides, you just ate Iwatobi cream bread before – two of them !", Rei scolded him, earning a whine from the blonde.

"Yo ! Sorry, I'm late !", a crimson-haired guy greeted as he walked towards the table.

"Rin-chan ! Let's eat first ! I'm hungry~~"

"Fine… Order anything you all want first, I'm going to check out some things inside. It's my treat.", Rin said, leaving the table, walking his way towards the door leading to the kitchen.

Rin took a look at his surrounding, examining every inches of the restaurant and every person sitting at the tables. 'They don't really care about his absence, huh… Well, it's Haruka after all. I bet he rarely leaves the kitchen. Do the customers know him anyway ?', Rin thought but suddenly, he heard something that changed that thought. He immediately turned his attention towards the conversation.

"Can I have the owner's signature dish ?", a woman asked the waiter. From her looks, she might be around 50 years old or older.

"I'm sorry, but the owner's is absent today too under some circumstances.", the waiter explained.

"Really ? Is he sick ?", she asked – Rin could hear the concerned tone in her voice.

"We don't really know. All that he told us was he's taking a personal leave for a day and he should have come to work back by today."

"Hmm… He's a good son... I hope he'll be fine soon.", she said. " Then, I'll order a regular bowl of ramen to eat… and green tea to drink."

"Okay. Please wait for a while.", the waiter said, then bowed slightly.

Rin smiled at the sight he saw – there's someone who actually knows and care about Haruka after all. Involuntarily forgetting his main destination, Rin walked towards the woman. He didn't really sure what he's doing, but in his mind, he wanted to ask more about Haruka from the woman – the part of Haruka he had never seen before. Rin had come to the restaurant with Sousuke a few times before, but he haven't really seen Haruka staying at the customers' lounge longer than 10 minutes nor have he seen him communicating much with the customers. The way the woman said, 'He's a good son', sounded like she really knows Haruka and it made Rin felt curious. 'What exactly Haruka did without me knowing ?', he thought. As he reached the table, he asked the woman's permission to sit on the chair opposite to her.

"May I sit here ?"

"Yes, you can. Oh my… Aren't you Haruka-kun's husband ?", the woman said, resulting a surprised look on Rin's face.

"Y-you know about me ?", Rin asked curiously.

"Of course, I am. He sometimes talks about you.", the woman replied with a fond smile. "Haruka-kun admires and loves you a lot. By the way, I'm Masatomo Akiko. Glad to meet you."

"O-owh… H-he said such things to you… I'm Matsuoka Rin.", Rin replied with a faint blush on his face.

"So… what exactly does Haruka-kun's husband doing here, sitting with me ?"

"I… I overheard your conversation with the waiter… and… I'm kind of interested with part of the sentence from your conversation. 'He's a good soon', you said before. It seems like you know him quite a lot.", Rin explained.

"Is that all ?", Masatomo-san asked then chuckled. "I thought I did something you don't like to Haruka-kun."

"N-no… Not at all. I didn't even know you and this is the first time I saw you."

"He's really a good son. Though he might look stoic all the time, he's actually very kind and considerate. You might don't know but he's very good with the kids."

"That guy… Really ?", Rin asked, feeling surprised.

"Mhmm… There are even some kids who come to just play with him during his free time."

All this time, he had always thought that Haruka doesn't like kids since they're troublesome – Haruka hates something that's troublesome to him. Rin once asked him if he's fine with having a child in the house, but Haruka said that he's not ready for that as he hasn't spent enough time with Rin since Rin's always so busy with works. Besides, they were still studying that time. There's no way they could cope with studies, works and a kid with their tight schedule and assignments.

"Could you tell me what did he help you with ?"

"Haruka-kun told me to keep the story as a secret from you, but if you really wanted to know, I don't really mind telling you. You're his husband after all."

* * *

_The time was flowing slower than usual that day for me. I had never felt that way anymore ever since 2 years ago, when my daughter and son-in-law had died in a car accident on the same snowy day, making me losing 2 from 3 of my only family member; my husband had passed away 2 years ago. Comforting Yuki – my granddaughter and my only family member left – after the death of her parents was hard as she had always been so close to them. The loss of her parents made her suffer a great deal of sadness and emptiness in her life. Anything I did, anything I tried, none of them managed to reach her – it's as if she had built a wall between us, a wall so hard that I couldn't break it no matter how hard I try. But one day, she turned out well on her own all in a sudden. I still remember the day when Yuki went home crying, running to me that was cooking in the kitchen, then hugged me tight, saying that she's sorry and she loves me._

_I was surprised by the sudden change from my granddaughter and asked what happened. All that she said was, someone said to her, "No matter who they are, related or not to you by blood, if that they really love you and care about you, doesn't it make them a part of your family ? A family is supposed to love and care about the members in it after all. And of course, at times some of them will leave us forever, but you still have the others to support you when that time comes. That's why; appreciate those who love you before it's too late." From those words, all that I could say was I'm very grateful my granddaughter had met him and that person must had gone through a lot of things in his life._

_My heart felt so anxious since the moment Yuki stepped out of the gate to go to school that morning, as if something bad will happen to her. Even so, all I could do was keeping my heart strong and pray for Yuki's safety while I work. __The pharmacy where I work closed an hour earlier than usual so that the workers can go home early to avoid being trapped in the heavy snow predicted by the weather forecast in the news last night.I had decided to wait for Yuki at the bus stop near the pharmacy where Yuki would always stop by. It's getting colder as the time grows – even the thick coat couldn't help to keep me warm all the time – but I still waited. Every time the bus stopped by, I'll stand up to search for Yuki among the crowds but she wasn't there. 'Something is wrong.', my conscience said but I decided to keep my heart strong for a little longer, until the last bus arrived – Yuki wasn't there too. Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking the silence at the bus stop._

_"__H-hello ? May I know who's calling ?", I said with my voice shaking due to the increasing coldness of the surrounding._

_"__Hello. I'm Kurosaki Hayato from Samezuka General Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your granddaughter is currently being treated here."_

_"__W-what ? What happened ?", I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes, making my vision to be blurry._

_"__She was involved in an accident. A hit and run one according to the person who called the ambulance."_

_"__I-is she okay ? The injury is not life-threatening, right ?"_

_"__I don't know since she's still in the surgery room."_

_"__I-I'll come as soon as possible.", I said then turned off the call, not caring to hear the rest of the words said by the caller; all that I care was, I wanted to see Yuki right away._

_I took a look at my surrounding, searching for any taxi or any car that could bring me to the hospital but I couldn't see any of the taxis running on the road and not even one car bothered to stop when I tried to stop them – all of the drivers seem like they're in hurry; of course they are because the snow had started falling quite heavy than usual. Driving in a heavy snow isn't safe and accidents usually happen if the driver is not careful enough while driving. Despite the situation, I kept waiting for another car to pass by the bus stop and after waiting for quite a while, I could see a blue-coloured car approaching the bus stop – a car with a luxurious look I could say. As the car stopped right in front of the bus stop, I immediately stood up from the bench and walk towards the driver's window. _

_"__What are you doing waiting here ? It's getting colder and the public transports had stopped running.", the driver asked as he open the window._

_"__I-I want to see my granddaughter. She was involved in an accident and is currently being treated in Samezuka General Hospital but…", I said, tears flowing out of my eyes as I couldn't hold them any longer._

_"__Is that so ? Hop in my car then… I'll bring you there.", he said, while unlocking the doors._

_"__Really ? T-Thank you."_

_I went into the car as soon as he unlocked the door – I might look like crazy by that time, but I didn't care, the driver didn't seem to care too. He tried to drive his car as fast as he could under the bad weather, trying to get me to the hospital as soon as possible. He didn't talk at all since the time I hopped into the car, keeping his stoic face all the time; maybe he's trying to concentrate on his driving or he's actually not someone who likes to start a conversation. Whoever and however he is, he's kind enough to bring me to the hospital in this kind of situation and it's very rare to find such person these days. Since he didn't want to talk, I kept my mouth shut so that he can concentrate on his driving._

* * *

_'__Rin will scold me if he knows about this.', Haruka thought. He really understands Rin's overprotective side in things concerning his safety; he didn't hate it because Rin being overprotective means that he loves him very much that he's afraid if anything bad happens to him, but he didn't like too much constraint – he's already a grown-up man and he knows how to take care of his self. Haruka took a quick glance at the person sitting next to him and then turned his focus back on the road. She looks so worried that he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how._

_"__H-hey…", he tried to speak. "It's okay. I'm sure she'll be fine and by the way, I'm bringing you there, right ? So… you don't have to worry so much. Just… put your faith on her."_

_"__Y-yeah… I'm sorry if I'm troubling you. It's snowing heavily but you still…"_

_"__Not at all. I'm the one who chose to help you. I might not look like it, but I'm a genius on snowy road. Snow comes from water too, right ? As long as it's things involving water, I'm a genius in it."_

_"__Haha… You're a weird one, don't you ?", she said, finally letting out a smile._

_"__I guess so… Many people had said that to me before…", he replied. 'Rin said the same too.', Haruka thought, smiling to his self. People calling him weird won't affect him anymore – he's used to it._

_He took another glance at the woman beside him; she looks a bit relieved than before. 'Seems like the exaggerating confidence of mine works.', his mind thought. He's glad that she had finally feel relieved even if it's just a bit but at the same time, he feels a bit worry – he's not a 'genius' on snowy road. The truth is, he rarely drives his car and the last time he drove the car was a month ago. Besides, he had never drove on a snowy road, which makes him even worry. He took a deep breath to calm his heart then tried to think of any advices he had heard or read from someone or somewhere before. 'If I recall… I've read it somewhere… on the net…', he thought. _

_'__Avoid driving in heavy snow… I'm breaking that one already. Clear the snow off of the windshield, windows, mirrors, headlights and brake lights… They're uncovered by the snow for now. Then… make sure the wipers and headlights are turned on. Done. Be patient… I can't for now. Drive closer to the middle of the road…', Haruka stopped thinking for a while, moving his car to the middle of the road a bit, while his eyes observing the surroundings outside the car – the heavy snow had indeed decreased his vision but he still continue driving a bit fast but carefully. He didn't want anything bad happens to him and the woman beside him as both of them have someone who waits for them._

* * *

**That's all for now ! Any thoughts, any comments, you can share them in the review ! ^^**

**Thank you for spending your time to read my fic !**

**Feel free to fav, follow and review~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is the update for Chapter 7... A short one like always. LOL... XP Anyway, please take your time and enjoy this chapter though it might has some mistakes or anything somewhere in this story. ^^" Thank you for your review~ **

* * *

_The journey to the hospital that usually takes around 30 minutes by transport from the bus stop had taken around 45 minutes this time because of the weather – the blue-eyed young man beside me had done his job very well. He dropped me right in front of the hospital lobby entrance then excused himself to search for a place to park his car. I ran into the lobby, making my way towards the reception counter to ask for Yuki. _

_"__Excuse me. Is there a patient named Masatomo Yuki being treated here ?", I asked as I reached the counter._

_"__Masatomo Yuki ? The one who was just being admitted here an hour ago, right ?"_

_"__Y-yes."_

_"__She's currently in the ward numbered 202 upstairs. May I ask who you are ?"_

_"__I'm Masatomo Akiko, her grandmother. Can I see her right now ?"_

_"__Sure. Take your time visiting her. It must be hard for you."_

_"__Thank you.", I replied then made my way to the second floor to see Yuki._

* * *

_As Haruka parked his car, he waited for a while in the car, thinking whether to tell Rin about his situation or not. He took out his phone, staring at it for a few seconds then tapped at the messaging icon; Rin's name came out first since he's the last and frequent person he had contacted that day. He tapped at Rin's name, getting ready to type a message to Rin but he's having a mixed feeling. 'Should I tell Rin ? Should I keep quiet ?', he argued in his mind. 'If I tell him…Rin will definitely give me his long and grumpy lecture…', he thought. After arguing with his decision for quite a long time, he decided to keep it as a secret since he didn't want Rin to be worried; Rin has a lot of things to think of rather than worrying about him and he doesn't want to be selfish. Haruka took a look at Rin's name in his phone again. 'Maybe I should just tell him that I won't be home tonight.' With that thought, he started to type a message for Rin._

* * *

_To : Rin_

_Subject : I'm not going home_

_Rin, I have something to be settled tonight so I won't be coming home._

* * *

_Haruka tapped the send button and waited for Rin's reply. Within a few seconds, a message from Rin arrived._

* * *

_From : Rin_

_Subject : Re: I'm not going home_

_Is that so ? Well, what a coincidence… I can't go home tonight too._

* * *

_Haruka felt a bit surprised with Rin's reply as he usually will ask more things every time Haruka sent a message containing the word 'I have to do something'. He'll ask what is exactly that 'something' Haruka is going to do, where and with whom he is going to do that. 'Maybe he's really busy…'_

* * *

_To : Rin_

_Subject : Re:Re I'm not going home_

_Owh… Still in the office ?_

* * *

_Haruka replied to Rin's message then waited for Rin's reply. This time, the reply took quite a time to arrive so Haruka went out of his car then walked into the hospital lobby. As he entered the lobby, his sapphire orbs immediately observe the surroundings, searching for the woman he had sent before. 'Wait… She might have gone to her granddaughter's ward. Then… I should ask the person at the reception counter.'_

_"__Excuse me, miss… May I ask something ?", Haruka asked the young female who's busy writing something._

_"__Yes ?", she asked and as she raised her head up to look at Haruka, she suddenly gasped. "Haruka-cchi ?"_

_"__Owh… it's you…", Haruka replied dryly._

_"__Come on… what a passive reaction, Haruka-cchi~ ~", the girl whined while pinching Haruka's cheeks._

_"__Oi… Stop it, Mizushima…"_

_"__Haruka-cchi~~ Can't you act more friendly ? Call me by my name ! It's our first time meeting after our university days after all~" _

_Haruka sighed at the situation he's having now – he really couldn't stand someone so clingy and persistent like this. It's not like he's having problem calling people with their name, but it feels different with this girl in front of him since her name is the same as him – Haruka."How did we become friends in the first place, Ha-ru-ka ?", he said while his hand reached his wallet then took out a card. "Here's my business card… I work there, so come if you have your time. We can… have a little conversation if you really want to."_

_"__A restaurant owner and the head chef ? Woah~ Amazing ! I'll definitely go there ! Your cooking is su~per delicious !", she said in excitement. _

_"__Stop squealing… It's not that amazing…", Haruka said, frowning._

_"Can I have discounts ?"_

_"No... The prices you'll find in my restaurant is the lowest. If you want any lower price, you can come during events or special occasions."_

_"__Hehe… Is that so ? Then, what can I help you with, Haruka-cchi ?"_

_"__Uh… Have you seen a woman coming here just now ? She looks around 50 and wears a maroon coat."_

_"__The one whose granddaughter involved in the accident just an hour ago ?"_

_"__Yeah… That one."_

_"__She's currently in the ward where her granddaughter is currently being treated. Why did you ask for her ?"_

_"__About her granddaughter's treatment cost… put it under my account. I'll pay for it."_

_"__Huh ? Why ? Don't tell me that you're the one who hit her…"_

_"__Of course not… I just… wanted to help her…"_

_"__She somehow reminds you about your late grandmother, right ?", she said as if she can read Haruka's mind. She might not be as good as Makoto in reading Haruka's mind, but she had been friends with him long enough to know him and his behaviour pretty well._

_"__Yeah…If she was in her place, and I was in her granddaughter place… I think she'll do the same… Waiting like an idiot and trying her best to find a ride in this bad weather just to be with her grandson…"_

_"__Alright then… Fill in your full name, identity card number, phone number, the account number which you're going to use to pay the treatment with and a few information in this form."_

_Haruka filled out the form given by her at the reception counter then went to the waiting lounge to wait until the snow stop falling down, maybe until the next day. He took a look at his phone; Rin hasn't replied since 30 minutes ago. 'Maybe he's already sleeping… It'll be nice to sleep in Rin's hug during times like this…', Haruka thought. He had always loved Rin's hugs since they're very warm even during cold weather and he couldn't help to resist the temptation to cling to Rin's body when he's sleeping by his side. Somehow, Rin's broad chest and warmth always makes him feel safe and secure and Rin's heartbeat rhythm is his perfect lullaby. Haruka let out a sigh; today had been a very exhausting day for him. He left his house earlier than usual in the morning to prepare a large scale food catering for a wedding ceremony, cooked for the customers after finished with the catering then when he thought he could rest to his heart content in the evening, he ended up helping a stranger in his way home. He, himself couldn't believe that he actually helped that woman and managed to drive the car in such a troublesome weather._

_Remembering the woman he helped just now made his mind travels to the days when his late grandmother was alive. His late grandmother had always loved him and treated him like her own son. During his hard times, she was always there by his side to comfort and support him, making him feels like his grandmother loves him more than his parents. 'I miss you…', he thought, then suddenly, his phone rang. _

_"__A call from Rin ?", he muttered then received the call. _

_"__Hey, Rin… What's up ?", he asked but no answer was given. All he could hear is the sound of something rustling against each other and the sound of someone with heavy breathing. 'Did he accidentally called me ?' he thought, wanting to end the call but stopped when he heard some moaning voices._

_"__A-ah… Sou… Stop it…", the voice sounded and Haruka knows really well who's the owner of the voice – it's Rin's. 'He's saying 'Sou'… then he's probably with Yamazaki right now…', Haruka thought, his heartbeat starting to pound faster as he could already guess what is happening on the other side of the phone but he still continue to hear the conversation to confirm that guess._

_"__Stop ? But it looks like you're enjoying it…", a deep voice came to his hearing. 'Yeah… I knew it… It's Yamazaki…'_

_"__A-ah… Sou… Damn it… You're so good in this…", Rin said, his voice sounding in pleasure._

_"__Don't underestimate my skills, stupid."_

_"__Ngh… Sou… Ah..!"_

_"__Just a little bit more…"_

_"__It's enough… Just… Ah! Do it.." _

_"__Are you sure ?"_

_"__Sou… Hurry…"_

_"__I'm going to put it in."_

_"__Ngh… Ah..! Sou…"_

_Haruka immediately ended the call; his heart felt like it had been stabbed millions of time from the inside and it's not the first time he felt that feeling – it's a feeling strong enough to make him suffocate every time he feels it. It was really clear that Rin is having sex with Sousuke from the conversation in the phone call. 'He lied… again…', Haruka thought, his tears are threatening to flow out from his tear glands but he tried hold them in. He smirked to himself when he thought about his hesitation to tell Rin that he was driving in the heavy snow back then. 'Rin wouldn't care about 'you' after all…', he mocked himself. Now he understood why Rin didn't bother to ask lots of things as usual in his text before – he's too busy spending his intimate time with someone else._

_Rin lying to him is not a weird thing to Haruka anymore. He had always done that since the time he started his part-time job. There were times when Haruka decided to give up on their relationship, but every time he had determined to do that, he would just let it slide like nothing had happened. He really loves Rin and he had always thought that maybe Rin needs some times to change his self. That's why, Haruka had given him chances – a lot of them since he doesn't want to lose him. Rin is his water; exciting, calming, energizing but sometimes suffocating and almost drowning him, just like water. "Well, I'm currently lying too… Maybe it's a punishment for me… Hah… Grandma… What should I do ?", he muttered with his tears starting to flow down his cheeks as he couldn't refrain his sadness anymore._

* * *

_I had never imagined that this situation will actually happen again in my life. Nevertheless, I was glad that her injuries were not life-threatening – she just broke her right hand and had metal inserted to support it. "Get well soon, okay ?", I whispered as that was the only thing I could do for her – praying for her and support her with all my might. I have been staying inside the room for about an hour and I had completely forgotten about the young man who sent me here. I stood up from the chair then walked out of the room to get some fresh air since the smell of the medicines used inside the room was suffocating. Yeah, I do work in a pharmacy, surrounded with many types of medicines but the smell still couldn't beat the ones in the hospital. I made my way to the ground floor where the lobby is situated since I wanted to see that blue-eyed guy and thank him for taking the risk of bringing me here. I went to the waiting lounge and found him sitting on a chair while hugging his navy-blue coat that he was wearing before. _

_"__Tired, aren't you ?", I asked as I sit beside him. He immediately rose up his head to look at me as he heard my voice._

_"__Y-yeah… There was a lot of things happened today…", he said with a smile but the smile seemed like a forced one . His eyes look a bit different from before; they were very clear and full of spirit back then, giving anyone who sees them a kind of energetic and fresh feelings with a feeling of calmness, in my opinion – that was what I felt when I look at them before. They're enchanting. But what I saw by now is different. _

_"__Were you crying ?", I asked, making him a bit startled. _

_"__N-no… I'm just sleepy… That's all…", he replied, trying to hide his real feelings but I could feel his sadness – call it a mother's instinct._

_"__You can't lie to me… I could see it in your eyes. Just how many years did you think I lived until now ?"_

_"__Well… I… was just missing my late grandmother… Seeing you was… kind of triggering those memories…", he said with a low voice._

_"__I'm sorry…"_

_"__It's okay… How's your granddaughter ?"_

_"__She's fine. Thanks for asking. She had just broken her right arm and the doctor had inserted a metal to support her hand."_

_"__Owh… By the way, I'm Nanase Haruka."_

_"__Oh my… I totally forgot to introduce myself… I'm Masatomo Akiko. Glad to meet a good son like you."_

_"__Uh… Please don't call me that… I'm not that good… I just did what my mind thinks right."_

_He's indeed a shy, considerate and humble person – such qualities I rarely find in the people I met these days. We continued talking about his background, my background and things related to our lives, except for something too personal; every person has a secret or two._

* * *

"When Yuki woke up the next day, she was surprised to see him by my side. It turned out that Haruka-kun was the person who changed her back then."_, _Masatomo-san said then took a sip of her tea then continued speaking. "He also paid for her treatment in without me knowing. He's just someone too good to be true…"

"Haru… did all of that ?", Rin said in awe. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. The emotionless water-freak had actually ignored his warning just to help a total stranger. Rin had always known that Haruka is a kind-hearted person but he never thought that he'd gone that far to help a person he didn't know. 'That guy is so unpredictable…', he thought.

"If I were around his age, I'd definitely fell in love in him that time.", she said then chuckled. "Oh my… I almost forgot. How's Haruka-kun ? Is he alright ?", she asked in a tone with full of concern. Rin's facial expression immediately changed upon hearing the question.

"He's… I shouldn't tell anyone else about this… but I think it's okay if it's you.", Rin said then stopped to take a deep breath. "He's currently being treated in the hospital… He's in coma… Something bad happened and I'm still investigating it."

"Oh my god… How terrible…"

"Yeah… Anyway, please don't tell this to anyone since we still don't know who the criminals are and their motives."

"That means… they'll come back if they know that he's still alive."

"From the look of it, yes. They somehow have a grudge on him."

"But he's such a nice person… How come ?"

"I… don't know… I'll try my best to capture them."

"I know you could do that…", she said with a smile on her face. "Please take care of him…"

"I will…", Rin said then excuse himself to return to the table where his friends were sitting. He had taken a long time chatting with Masatomo-san so he decided to check out the staffs and Haruka's office the next time he have his time.

* * *

**That's all for this update~ ^^**

**Feel free to fav, follow and review~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update ! I'm really sorry for taking too long to update. **人(_ _*)** I don't really know how to feel with this chapter though. I'll leave it to the readers to make comments on it ! XP Anyway, thank you very much for your fav, follow &amp; reviews ! They're very encouraging ! **( ´∀｀)ノ～ **So, please take your time reading this chapter~**

* * *

Rin walked towards the table where his 3 friends are sitting at as he done talking to Masotomo-san. He's proud of Haruka's good deeds and he relieved that he asked her about Haruka but somehow, he felt that his curiosity didn't go away – it's as if there is more about Haruka that he still doesn't know. 'Just how much more you're hiding from me, Haru…', Rin thought, somehow feeling a bit disappointed with the fact that Haruka is hiding a lot of things from him.

"Sorry, I was taking too much time.", Rin apologized as he reached the table.

"It's okay, Rin. Nagisa is still eating anyway.", Makoto said while pointing at Nagisa who is stuffing his foods into his mouth.

"Yeah… I forgot that I haven't eat my portion too…", Rin said. He took the cutlery prepared beside his plate then started to eat his food. 'This steak almost tastes the same like the one Haru cooks at home…', Rin thought as he chew on the piece of steak he had put into his mouth. For Rin, there is something that differentiates Haruka's menus and other restaurants' menus – something that is hard to be explained by words. 'This restaurant is awfully bringing back those nostalgic memories…'

* * *

"Then… let's start. Before the incident, did Haru tell you anything or suspicious ? Anything weird ?", Rin asked seriously as he started the interrogation. He waited for answers but none of them were answering, each one of them just has a solemn look on their faces. "Uh… Anyone bother to say anything, please ?"

"He didn't tell me anything and I can't read him anymore… You do know that Haru isn't close to me after that day, right ?", Makoto said, his face showing a hint of guilt.

"That day ? What ? When ?", Rin asked, feeling surprised.

"Didn't he tell you ?", Nagisa asked, curiously.

"Tell me what ?"

"I… I forced him… to do sex with me…", Makoto said in a low voice, feeling ashamed and guilty of his doing.

"What ?!", Rin said, glaring fiercely into Makoto's emerald eyes.

"It's exactly like what I said…", Makoto said, turning his face away from Rin.

Upon hearing his words, Rin immediately stood up, grabbing the collar of Makoto's shirt harshly as he felt very angry and betrayed. Of all people, Makoto, his best friend and the nicest and gentlest guy in the group had did that kind of thing to his lover. All eyes are now staring them, feeling shocked at the sudden violent act occurring in the calm atmosphere of the restaurant but Rin didn't care as his feelings has made him numb of the surrounding.

"Stop it, both of you !", Nagisa raised his voice as Rin began to lift up his fist to punch Makoto. Nagisa looks different that time, as if he's being possessed by something else – he looks very angry and disappointed.

"N-nagisa…", Rei said, feeling a bit startled.

"Both of you… I don't really care if both of you want to pick a fight but please respect this place. This is Haru-chan's precious place !" , Nagisa said again, resulting both Rin and Makoto to sit back on their chair, eyes fixed on the table. "Now, Rin-chan… You wanted to interrogate each one of us, right ?", Nagisa asked, starting to calm down but his voice is still sounding serious.

"Yeah… Do-", Rin replied but his words were cut by Nagisa.

"You don't have to ask each one of us.", Nagisa said, resulting a puzzled emotion from the three guys sitting by the table.

"Why ?", Rin asked.

"Since none of us know about it.", Nagisa gave his answer then took a deep breath. "He's not someone who would tell about his problems easily, even to 'you', Rin. Have you even hear him complaining about his works, his life or anything ? The answer is 'no', right ?"

Rin didn't dare to speak at all as Nagisa's words came out – the truth struck him like lightning. He didn't want to admit it but Nagisa's words are true; it's a fact that he couldn't deny. It's Haruka they're talking about – someone who loves to bottle up his feelings, hide his problems and act like nothing bad happens. 'Haru… don't you even have your trust in me ?', Rin thought.

"Nagisa, the way you said, 'Didn't he tell you ?' before. It seems like you know about the incident between Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai.", Rei said.

"Yeah. I know about it."

"But you said before…"

"About Haru-chan wouldn't tell his problems to anyone ? That's true. He didn't tell me. I accidentally read it in his journal.", Nagisa said.

"Journal ?", Makoto, Rin and Rei said at the same time as they felt surprised by that fact. They had never thought that Haruka would ever bother to write a journal about his life.

* * *

Rin let out a heavy sigh as he reached home as he felt very tired; maybe not physically but he's really tired emotionally. A lot of things happened at the restaurant and lots of truth had prevailed after talking to Masatomo-san and Nagisa. Rin turned off the car engine then went out of his car, heading towards a beautiful blue car – a Volkswagen sport car called Golf R – parked inside the garage, wanting to take a look at it before entering the house. 'He's really good in taking care of something... Even his car looks flawless...', Rin thought as he saw there's not even a scratch or a dent could be found on the car – anyone who sees the car would expect that it had just recently bought. Even though Haruka rarely drive his car, he would always take his time to warm up his car engine before going to work. As Rin unlocked the car's door, he entered the car, sitting at the driver's seat, the seat where Haruka always sit on when driving. He could smell the faint scent of Haruka's favorite perfume in the car; Haruka isn't really fond of perfumes but somehow, he really loves the one Rin bought as a souvenir for him. Rin could still remember the day he bought the perfume – it was on the last day of his training camp.

* * *

_It was a very tiring day but at last, they're free to roam around the city after such an intense training, before going back to their home. Rin took his time to stroll around in the mall with Sousuke as he couldn't stand the heat outside anymore. Besides, he wanted to buy some new clothes and maybe a gift for Haruka who's waiting for him for a week at home alone. He could still remember the raven-haired boy's pouting face when he insisted to go to the training camp since it's a compulsory event. _

_"What are you thinking, smiling to yourself like an idiot, Rin ?", Sousuke suddenly asked, breaking Rin's thoughts about Haruka._

_"Oi, Sousuke ! Don't just suddenly start a conversation when I'm daydreaming !", Rin whined then muttered, " I missed Haru already..."_

_'Nanase again...', Sousuke thought then continued talking. "So, where are we going ?"_

_"__Come on, Sousuke ! This is a city well-known for its fashion trend ! Can't you already guess from that ?", Rin said in excitement._

_"__I don't even know that this is a city well-known for its fashion trend…", Sousuke explained with a frown on his face._

_"__Geez… You're just the same with Haru in this. Sometimes you should be aware with the fashion trend, you know… What's the harm in reading fashion magazines once in a while ?", Rin said then let out a sigh._

_"__Don't lump me in with that water-freak ! I'm not that plain, okay.", Sousuke defended his self, feeling annoyed. He really hates it when people said that he and Haruka is alike – he hates Haruka and he swore that he won't ever like him. _

_"__Geez… Fine… but I like that plainness and simplicity of him. It's like everything about him is natural ! Maybe being plain and simple is his charm."_

_"__How can that be a charm anyway, weirdo…", Sousuke said, giving a light smack on Rin's back._

_Since Sousuke didn't have any idea on where to go, he left the journey plan to Rin, resulting him to be dragged into Rin's shopping mania. He doesn't like it when Rin turns into a shopping-maniac shark – it's like his feminine self suddenly burst out of his self. But he doesn't hate it too. The feminine side of Rin is cute, especially when they're having sex, when Rin's sulking, crying, excited and being selfish. The only thing that he doesn't really enjoy is when Rin drag him everywhere in the mall non-stop. Where did Rin got that lots of energy ? – Sousuke doesn't know. Even so, he loves hanging out just with Rin. At least it makes him feel like they're still in a relationship, even if it's just in his mind. Sousuke's thoughts suddenly stopped as he accidentally bumped Rin's back._

_"__What's wrong, Rin ?",Sousuke asked._

_"__I just smelled something new but familiar.",Rin said, trying to figure out where the smell comes from._

_"__What is that supposed to mean ? I don't get it…", Sousuke replied, frowning._

_Rin continued walking towards the source of the smell, following the scent intently. All that Sousuke can do is just following him until he reached his desired destination. The source of the scent is coming from a small outlet situated just 2 fashion shops away from the spot they stopped before. 'I wonder how Rin could catch the smell from a shop that far ? Is he a dog ?', Sousuke thought. Rin entered the shop as soon as they arrived in front of it, looking around at the items sold in the small yet elegant shop. He kept walking until he found the item that perked his interest just now – a blue-coloured perfume contained in a beautiful dolphin-shaped bottle._

_"__May I help you, sir ?", a woman who looks around her mid-twenty politely._

_"__I would like to buy this perfume. How much does it cost ?", Rin asked._

_"__It's 3000 yen per bottle."_

_"__I'll take it. Can you please wrap it ? I would like to give this to a special person.", Rin said, happily._

_"__Sure. Please wait for a while.", the woman replied with a smile._

_While waiting for the perfume to be wrapped, Rin continued walking around the shop, observing all the items displayed in the shop while humming. His gaze stopped at the sight of a cute dolphin-shaped metal pendant hanging from a necklace. 'Should I buy this one too for Haru ?',Rin thought, staring at the necklace. 'Hmm… but Haru doesn't like accessories…' With that thought, Rin walked away from the necklace display shelf, making his way towards Sousuke who is waiting obediently in front of the shop._

_"__Hey, Rin. Are you seriously going to buy that crap ?", Sousuke asked as he saw Rin walking towards him._

_"__Yep. It smells like Haru."_

_"__Huh ? How can that perfume smells like him ? Nanase doesn't use any perfume, right ? The only scent he has on him is the chlorine smell."_

_"__No. I mean… This thing somehow resembles him. Its smell is not too weak neither it's too strong. It's like… an intermediate between that. It's a neutral one. Besides, it gives a refreshing, energetic yet calming feeling. Just taking a sniff of it makes me feel healed.", Rin explained in a tone sounding like a kid telling an exciting story._

_"__Huh ? I don't get it. Won't Nanase be angry if you spend your money just for this ?", Sousuke said, reminding Rin about his promise with Haruka. Saying that doesn't mean that he cares about Haruka's feeling; he just doesn't like it when Rin is willing to do anything for Haruka._

_"__Geez… Haruka bought one for me too. The design style looks the same too but mine's a shark. If he can buy one for me then why can't I buy one for him ?", Rin said while pouting._

_"__Well… Do whatever you want to…"_

_"__He should take it as a return for his gift. By the way, don't you want to buy anything ? It seems like I'm the only one shopping since the first shop we entered."_

_"__I already bought something. You're just too busy shopping that you didn't even realize anything happen around you.", Sousuke replied, crossing his arms._

_"__Ahaha… Is that so ? Sorry~"_

_"__Somehow I could understand why Nanase doesn't like to go to a mall with you.", Sousuke mocked his crimson-haired ex-boyfriend._

* * *

_"__What is this ?", Haruka asked with a frown as Rin handed him an elegant-looking blue box._

_"__Your present, obviously…", Rin replied, feeling a bit irritated with Haruka's reaction._

_"__I thought you've promised me not to waste your money on things like this. There's not even any anniversaries or celebrations today.", Haruka said the let out a sigh._

_"__Geez… Haru~ Can't you just take it ?", Rin whined._

_"__Fine… but only this time.", Haruka said in defeat, his hands busy trying to unwrap the box. _

_Rin took a look at his boyfriend who is concentrating on unwrapping the gift he bought and thought that Haruka looks so cute. 'You said that but you actually like it don't you ? You look like a kid who just got a birthday present, you know…', Rin thought, smiling to himself. As Haruka finally opened the box, his expression turned stoic again._

_"__What is this ?",Haruka asked in his trademark monotonic voice._

_"__A perfume ?", Rin replied, feeling weird with Haruka's reaction._

_"__Am I that stink for you to buy this thing for me ?", Haruka muttered, sounding disappointed._

_Upon hearing Haruka's words, Rin burst into laughter, resulting Haruka to pout before changing his sitting position, looking away from Rin. The black-haired boy's answer was just unexpected. Besides, there's no way he bought it because Haruka stinks; Haruka doesn't even have a smell aside of the chlorine smell clinging to him as the result of soaking in water too much. Rin moved closer to where Haruka is sitting then hugged him from his back, resting his head on Haruka's right shoulder while his hands are busy tracing his lover's collarbone._

_"__Haru~ Are you angry ?", Rin asked playfully._

_"__I'm not…"_

_"__Then you're sulking."_

_"__I'm not…"_

_"__Come on, Haru~ I didn't buy that perfume because you stink. You don't have a smell aside from your beloved water's chlorine smell to begin with.", Rin explained, trying to coax Haruka. "It's just… the perfume smells like you."_

_"__But you just said that I don't have any smell other than chlorine…" _

_"__I meant the characteristics of the smell. They're just like you. Not too weak and not too strong and it makes me feel energized, calm and healed every time I took a breath of it. Doesn't that somehow resembles you ?", Rin said in an irresistible sweet voice and he's sure that Haruka is blushing by now even if Haruka is not facing him._

_"__I-I don't feel like… there's any resemblance…", Haruka replied, stuttering as he felt like his heart is melting and his face is burning – Rin's sweet talks are really Haruka's weakness._

_"__Well, maybe you can't feel it from your point of view… but from mine, I could feel that…", Rin said then kissed Haruka's nape._

* * *

'Memory is indeed a nice place to stay, if it's a good one though…', Rin thought as he came back to his painful reality. Rin took a deep breath to calm his mind – he really needs to put his mind to rest so that he won't get crazy with all of the things happening around him. The inevitable memories of Haruka and him which always come flooding in his mind whenever he's thinking about Haruka are already poisoning him and when added with Haruka's condition in the hospital and the facts that his own boyfriend hides a lot of things from him, he felt like he's dying inside. Once again, Rin felt like he's going to cry throughout the night. 'What's going on ?', 'What had probably gone wrong ?' – all sorts of questions started to surface in his mind and the biggest question Rin had thought is, 'Don't Haru trust me ?'. Among all of the questions derived from the situation he's in right now, that question had haunted his mind a lot. It hurts him a lot to think that his own boyfriend whom he had been living with under the same roof for 6 years doesn't have his trust on him at all.

Rin went out of the car then made his way into his house, heading to the bedroom where he used to sleep in with Haruka. He immediately threw his tired and heavy body on the bed as soon as he reached the side of it – the room and the bed are unusually cold but the faint Haruka's scent is still there and it's enough – barely enough – for Rin to feel comfortable and drift off to the dreamland.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ! How was it ? I hope it's not too bad though... ^^"**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow &amp; Review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Updated~ LOL... XD Sorry it took too long. I'm su~per busy. Currently I'm working on my programming project for this semester. I'm going to start sitting on my final exam on 24 June so I'm going to focus on studying from now on. Wish me luck~ XP**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I tried my best to make this chapter interesting. LOL... XP I hope this part won't make you bored.**

* * *

It was 2 a.m. and Rin just got home after spending his time with Sousuke in his apartment. He walked into the bathroom awkwardly as his ass felt terribly painful – the result of him having sex with Sousuke. 'Damn… Sousuke was too rough… How am I going to work tomorrow ?', Rin complained in his mind. Some red marks revealed their selves as Rin removed his clothes one by one. 'More importantly… How am I going to hide these marks from Haru ?', Rin thought then soaked his tired and sore body into the water.

'He's sleeping, huh ? How unusual…', Rin thought as he stepped into the bedroom. He had taken an unusually long time in the bathroom, thinking about how to hide the effects from the sex he had with Sousuke. It was easy to do it when he was still studying since Haruka was not as caring as he is by now. Rin doesn't even realize when Haruka had turned into a quite feminine person, not physically but from his attitude and habits. If Haruka was a female, Rin is sure that lots of guys out there would be happy to take him as their wife since he can do all the house chores perfectly despite having a career. Slowly, Rin placed himself beside Haruka, lying on his side with his face facing Haruka. Since he started working, looking at Haruka's sleeping face is not a regular routine anymore since he always come back late and Haruka always sleep later than him. 'Cute as always…', Rin thought then bring his left hand to caress his cheek. As soon as the hand come in contact with Haruka's cheek, Rin instantly sits up – Haruka's cheek felt too cold on his skin.

"H-hey… Haru…", Rin said while his hands gently shaking his body in order to wake him up but there is no response from the smaller male. Rin then tried to search for his pulse but he couldn't sense anything. "H-Haru… This is not funny…", Rin said, his voice started to sound shaky as his tears starting to flow out of his eyes. He switched on the light to take a good look at Haruka's face and to his despair, then person beside him looks too pale to be alive.

"Haru ! Wake up !"

* * *

"Haru !", Rin shouted as he jolted awake, tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart beating like he was just sprinting. "I-it was a dream… Hah… Thank goodness…", Rin muttered, his breathing is still unsteady. Rin focused his blurry eyesight at the clock placed on the head of the bed; it is just 5 a.m. but he didn't feel like he is going to continue his sleep anymore. That dream was the worst dream he had ever experienced in his life. Rin walked out of his room with his phone in his hand, heading to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water to refresh himself.

_"Actually, I'm disappointed of you, Rin-chan."_

Nagisa's words from the restaurant last night suddenly hit his memory.

_"I thought you promised to take care of Haru-chan. But what happened was not as I expected from you."_

Then another sentences of words from that same person hit him like an atomic bomb, leaving him in despair. Nagisa might be a happy-go-lucky person all of the time but when he gets serious, his personality seems like changing and he usually tends to say anything he want to say that time, ignoring the other's feeling. Rin understood that Nagisa said those words because he loves Haruka so he kept his defense and offense off during that situation, accepting his own mistakes as that was the right thing he should do. Trying to fight Nagisa's words will only make him appear as a stupid egoist person. He felt so stupid and guilty for not understanding his lover, for not trying to know him even deeper and for not protecting him. Rin jolted at the sudden buzz of his phone – it is an incoming call from Nagisa. 'This is going to be hurt…', Rin lamented in his mind then answers the call.

"What's up, Nagisa ? Want to rip my heart apart even more ?", Rin greet dryly then take a gulp of the mineral water he had poured into the glass.

"Ehehe… I'm not… though I might did that later in this conversation. Tehee~"

"Don't 'tehee' me… You're going to torture me throughout this conversation, right ?"

"Not really… I… want to say sorry for what happened back then. I was just kind of frustrated.", Nagisa replied with a guilty tone.

"Well… I was wrong too… I'm sorry for not taking care of him… even though he's my boyfriend."

"You mean, 'husband'. You are already married, Rin ! You should call him your husband !"

"Th-There's no way I'm going to call him that !", Rin protested with his face flushing in red. It's true that they're already married – they even held a small ceremony for it – but he still can't overcome the hurdle to call Haruka his husband – even calling Haruka his boyfriend without flustering took him a year. Besides, Haruka resembles a wife to him, so calling him husband won't fit that personality of him.

"Hehe… I bet your face is red right now~", Nagisa said playfully, teasing Rin.

"I'm not !", Rin raised his voice. "By the way, besides apologizing, what's the purpose of this call ? I don't think you'll call me just to say sorry. I'm sure you're going to torture me."

"Eeh ? You made me seem like a bad person, Rin-chan~~", Nagisa whined.

"Come on… Spill it already, Nagisa…"

"I want to talk about Haru-chan… I miss him… I come to his place every day. If I don't come to eat, then I come to ask about him or for his opinion for my work. Even though he acts like he doesn't like my presence, he still accepts me coming there every day and helps me with my works."

"Isn't that how Haru always act ? He just doesn't know how to show his feelings. He should just said that he likes you coming there.", Rin said then smiled to himself even though there's a bit of sadness welling deep inside his heart.

"Yeah… but Rin-chan… Sometimes, he can't conceal his feelings completely. Have you tried taking a peek at him when he's sitting alone doing nothing ?"

"No… You 'do' know that I'm always busy with my works, right ? I go to work at 7 a.m. and usually I come back home around 1 a.m. and when there are emergency calls, I have to leave. Sometimes I have to stay over at Sousuke's place too.", Rin explained while walking towards the living room, wanting to rest his body on the comfortable couch.

"That must be hard... How can you love that hectic job, Rin-chan ? You don't seem to have much time to spend with Haru-chan…", Nagisa replied, resulting Rin to let out a sigh before replying to Nagisa's words.

"Well, it's a fun job since it's challenging, Nagisa. I can't think of any work that will give me enough thrills than this one ! It's not like I abandoned Haru because of my work… Well… it's true that I'm always busy… but… I guess I still have time to spend with him… though it's barely enough time… and he doesn't seem to mind about my working hours, so that's okay."

"Do you really think it's okay ? You even started to forget important dates recently. Do you think that's okay ?"

"Well… I know-"

"What do you know, Rin-chan ? Do you know that Haru-chan had always refrain his true feelings just because he doesn't want to be a hindrance to you ? He understands that you love your job, that's why he gives in. You should see how his face shows his longing for you when he's alone.", Nagisa said. His tone doesn't sound like he's angry but instead, it just sounds like he's trying to pull out Rin's interest in searching the truth about Haruka.

"I…", Rin didn't complete his sentence as the blonde's words made him weak.

"I don't intend to talk about this any longer. You have to learn about it on your own. Remember, it's your investigation, Detective Rin-chan !", Nagisa said excitedly.

"Now I know where Haru's ridiculousness comes from… Oh, well… I'll try my best…"

"Well, if you fail this task, I'm going to take Haru-chan away from you...", Nagisa said in a serious intonation.

"W-what ? Oi... Don't just make your own decision."

"I'm serious. Leaving him in the hand of someone who doesn't even try hard to understand him will most likely break him sooner or later. I don't want that. From the situation, currently I'm the one who understands him the most since I spent my time with him more than anyone else."

"But that doesn't mean you can just take him from me ! He belongs to me !", Rin raised his voice as he felt threatened by Nagisa's words.

"Heh... Belongs to 'you' ? But do you belong to him ? Don't stupidly think that I don't know what you're hiding behind Haru-chan."

"You... what ?"

"Ah ! Anyway, Haru-chan might be having amnesia by the time he wakes up, right ? He'll be reborn as someone new. Everyone can write new things in his memory. Don't you think that anyone else will use that moment to earn Haru-chan's affection ? I'm going to try my luck in this game and please remember that you're not the only one who love him. Take that as an important reminder."

"Tch ! I'm not going to lose...", Rin replied, feeling so irritated. He hates to admit it but the probability that the situation Nagisa said will occur is pretty high.

"Heh... Well said. Good Luck~~ Search for any clues from the journal first then read the other remaining unrelated things later when you have your time. You 'have' to read and understand it or you'll end up losing~ I'll text you the password ! Ok, Rin-chan~~ Bye-bye~~", Nagisa said then hang up the call.

Rin stretched his body, relieving his numb and sore limbs before deciding to start looking for Haruka's journal as the only source of the clues leading to the incident might be from the journal – whether the journal will be any help or not is another story. He also might need it to win the game between him and Nagisa. The clue from Nagisa was, the journal is a digital one, an exclusive program he made just for Haruka as he requested for it. 'The problem is, I don't even know where he keep his laptop. I don't think I've seen him sitting in front of his laptop at home though.', Rin thought as he walked upstairs, heading to an extra room; a room where Haruka usually stays alone whenever Rin wasn't home and Rin doesn't know about it. As he pushed the door open, he switched on the light then his eyes widened at the sight of the room's interior – the room is full of things that Rin didn't expect to be there, except for the tools Haruka might use for painting. "I thought this room is empty…", Rin muttered, walking in wonder around the room, observing all the things in it then stopped in at a corner of the room. "Home studio ? Is he recording his own song or what ?", Rin muttered, feeling a bit puzzled as he can't imagine that Haruka is secretly a singer or a composer.

It's not like his voice is bad but Haruka had never sing out loud in front of Rin, not after the last time he sang during his last cultural festival in Iwatobi High School – he was forced to participate by Nagisa though. After living with him, Rin realized that sometimes Haruka hums or sings to his favourite songs whenever he's too concentrated on doing his works, especially when he's cooking or drawing but he'll immediately turn quiet as he realized Rin's presence in his workspace. Rin had never argued with him about that as he understands that Haruka needs his own space to be himself to the fullest. 'But I wish you could sing a song just for me though… with that calming voice of yours…', Rin thought, looking at a number of musical instruments placed neatly just beside the shelf. "A keyboard, an acoustic and an electrical guitar ? Since when did your boyfriend immersed himself in music, Matsuoka Rin ?", Rin muttered, asking to himself then walked towards a wall where 3 portraits of him are hanging on it.

The portraits are very well done; every inch of the pictures is exactly the same as the original. The way the portraits are drawn and coloured somehow gives out different kind of feelings and Rin could feel it. 'Is this what people always say about an artist's art is a gate to the artist's feelings ?', Rin thought, his hands tracing the texture of the portrait's canvas. He's not someone who has any interest in arts since understanding something abstract is not his talent. 'Maybe that's why I couldn't understand Haru at all… I didn't try to look at him thoroughly. I didn't try to break the wall he had set.', Rin thought again, staring at the portrait in front of him with his teary eyes, hoping that the portrait will tell him more about Haruka's true hidden feelings. Among those portraits, there's only one of them being placed in a frame, only one of them with the artist in it – a portrait of a couple clad in their pure white wedding dressing, hugging each other with a blissful smile on their faces. "This memory is important to you too, right ? It's the same with me… That is the happiest moment in my life."

He loves the portrait but somehow is irritated with the setting. "So you can't leave your water even in your drawing…", Rin muttered, commenting on the setting used in the portrait. "Well, I win though. Every portrait here has me inside it and all of it is about me.", Rin said again proudly as if he has won Haruka's attention battle against water. Rin knows it's stupid to fight against something that is not even alive – water is alive only for Haruka – but he couldn't help it. The way his lover gives his full affection towards his beloved water is making him jealous. Even after they get married, Haruka had never left his long bath time habit, always taking his chance to soak inside the bathtub for as long as he wanted even though Rin had told him to drop that habit. Haruka is very devoted to his love in water.

Rin then walked towards something that else that really caught his attention; something hidden underneath a white fabric. As he pulls the cloth away, he found out that there are another portraits stacked underneath it. 'Why are they being hidden ?', he thought then took a portrait situated on the topmost of the stack – a portrait with Sousuke and him in it, looking so happy laughing together, Sousuke's left arm wrapping the crimson-haired guy's waist lovingly while his right hand playing with his crimson hair, and on top of that, Rin is hugging Sousuke like he is someone very important in his life.

"W-wait… What is this supposed to mean ?", Rin stuttered, his tears suddenly flows without him realizing why. He doesn't know how to understand that portrait and how to feel with the scene in it at all, yet he's crying. The salty river flowing out of his eyes is unfathomable just like the portrait. Why did Haruka paint something like this ? Rin doesn't understand it but he could feel the artist's feelings conveyed through the image– a feeling where the artist feels like he shouldn't have interfered with the scene, a feeling where he should let the one he loves to be happy with someone else. "Seriously, why do your arts very excellent in conveying your true feelings instead of you ?", Rin murmured.

The answer to his question is obvious; Haruka always put all his feelings in his arts. His arts are the reflections of his heart. They're one of his only ways to let out his pent up feelings without having to bother talking about them to other people. Manipulating the colour palettes had simply become his most favourite method in conveying his feelings as he learned that different colour palette combinations will produce different mood and emotion in his arts. Since he's not someone who can easily tell his feelings to others, he accepted the canvas, brushes and colours, letting them to take away part of his emotional burden so that he can go through his days with a clearer mind.

Rin gathered his strength to pick another portrait, and this time, it is a portrait where Rin is kissing Sousuke while hugging Haruka, with his hand covering the shortest guy's eyes. The portrait doesn't require Rin to think deeper as it tells him a very clear message, a message he feared – Haruka's realization on his lies. The last portrait is a picture of the artist himself; drowning in the water he loves, crying with his eyes closed calmly while carving a smile on his face. With blue being the only colour used in it, the art really shows the artist's creativity in manipulating the colour. It's stunningly beautiful but in the same time, it's heart-wrenching – at least for Rin. Different people might interpret different opinion on the picture but seeing the portrait, Rin couldn't help but spilling his tears more than he had done before. Haruka is hurt. He's hurting. And he's hurting because of him. "Why am I so stupid…? Why didn't I stop the lies earlier…? No… Why did I lied in the first place ?", Rin asked between his now turned loud sobs. He felt so guilty for hurting his own life partner and for not realizing that the guy who was always supporting him with his smiles, loyalty and love had been putting on a façade so that Rin wouldn't know that he's suffering. "Haru… I'm sorry… I really love you… I don't love Sousuke… more than he should be to me…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ XP**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow &amp; Review~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Update~ XD I've watched the English dub of Free! ES last night and gosh... I'm suffering from the very start of the episode. Haruka's voice was just... doesn't sound calm and cool. His deep voice is gone ! :( Rin didn't sound sexy and passionate ! Anyway, this fic is going to be long since I use a slow paced plot + short chapters in this story so bear with it. :P**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter ! :) This chapter is full of dialogues. ^^" Sorry if they somehow bores you ! **

* * *

From : Nagisa

Subject : Password- StupidRinRin

Rin-chan~~ Here's the password ! Supposedly, there'll be a login menu page when you click open the program. You should choose to login as Matsuoka Rin. It'll be more interesting that way ! Haru-chan somehow managed to alter my program on his own ! Isn't he genius ?

* * *

''StupidRinRin' ? Seriously, Haru ? It feels like I'm going to admit myself to be stupid if I enter this password…', Rin thought, staring at the word in annoyance, while walking his way to his office room. The officers he met along his way to his room didn't greet him much, looking from the way Rin appeared that day – he didn't look like his normal charming and charismatic self. His hair is slightly messy and his eyes look even scarier than usual. He looks like someone who had been taking care of his child or someone who had been mourning for the death of his wife overnight. Since he requested Haruka's case to be a secret, not all staffs in the police station knows about it. Only those who involved in the incident that night knew about it and understand his condition. Some of them suggested that Rin shouldn't been given permission to get fully involved with the investigation of the incident though, since having someone to investigate a case related to his personal life has its pros and cons. From the bright side, he will have the motivation to do his job properly in order to capture the criminal and from the bad side, he will do the job only driven fully his feelings, ignoring the ethics he should follow as a professional police officer. Rin let out a heavy sigh then pushed open the door of his shared office, entering the average-sized room.

"Yo ! Morning !", Sousuke greeted as Rin stepped into the room, stopping the work he's currently doing for a while.

"Morning…", Rin replied lazily, putting his bag on his desk then moved a few steps heading to the sofa not far from his desk.

"So… What happened ?"

"Huh ?"

"You look unusually pathetic today."

"Tch… Do I look that bad ?"

"Yeah… You look like a husband who had just being left by his wife. Well, that's half true though.", Sousuke replied with a smirk then continued talking. "By the way, sorry about that day… during our visit to Nanase's ward room. I…"

"Well… It's okay, Sousuke. I think I'll feel the same if I were in your place. If Haru had chosen to be with Makoto instead of me, I'd feel the same too.".

"So, Rin ? Found any clue yet ?", Sousuke asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, I found nothing much. Haru's secrecy level is way top notch to my annoyance ! All Nagisa told me was he have a digital journal kept in his personal laptop.", Rin said in an irritated tone.

"Owh… He's writing a journal ? That's new. Anything else ?", Sousuke asked, trying to get Rin to tell him everything happened. He knows that Rin is pretty stressed, so he wanted to be someone who could hear his problems out even though he might not be able to replace Haruka's place.

"Makoto… He had sex with Haru. He forced it on him though. I can't believe he did that !"

"That gentle-looking guy ? Hmm… Surprising…"

"And… Haru… I found his paintings in an extra room in my house. It seems like he knew about us… but he kept quiet.", Rin said, leaning his back comfortably on the sofa.

"I already know that he knew though…", Sousuke murmured to himself.

"What did you say ?", Rin asked as he couldn't hear Sousuke's words clearly.

"It's nothing. Oh ! I almost forgot. The semen sample result came out yesterday.", Sousuke said, changing the topic.

"Really ? So, how's the result ?", Rin asked excitedly, turning his head to face Sousuke, staring at him with full of intent. He really needs to know about the result. Sousuke didn't say anything but shook his head to Rin's question. "Is it…"

"The lab couldn't recognize the owner of the semen sample as they're awfully mixed. Seems like they gang-raped him."

"Damn it !", Rin cursed. Now he had lost his chance to investigate the case fast and if luck is not on his side, the case might be closed before he even has the chance to find out who the criminals are since he only has 2 months to finish his case. He took some deep breaths to calm his heart then walked over to his working desk to start his work. Even though they're currently investigating, they still need to do their usual hectic jobs. For a city with a pretty high crime rate, the police station seems to have unbelievably not enough staffs – despite actually having lots of them – to handle the daily cases occurring in the city.

"Sousuke, let's go to Haru's restaurant this afternoon break. We need to find the journal fast.", Rin suggested.

* * *

No matter how many times they had stepped into the restaurant, the number customers coming to dine in had never settled down – Rin and Sousuke are lucky that they had booked a table for them earlier that morning. Rin and Sousuke made their way to their reserved table, ignoring the persistent stares coming from the customers seated along the way. 'Seriously, it's not like there's no other person to stare at in this restaurant, right ?", Rin thought, feeling so irritated with the situation while Sousuke just walked without any care. Whether Rin realized it or not, they had been the talk of most of the girls around the area they worked in, especially the fujoshis. Seeing two super good-looking guys being together for almost all of the time is not a usual sight they can get around the neighborhood. They even created some pairing groups among them and the most popular pairing is the SouRin pairing since they are always seen together. Besides, a majority of them thought that Sousuke and Rin are perfect for each other like they're really created to be partners in their life.

Saying that Haruka doesn't know anything about the pairing groups is absolutely wrong. He's indeed a quiet person but he is pretty sensitive to his surroundings – it's safe to say that no gossips passed without him knowing. Somehow the pairing groups had affect him more than he thought he would, making him to lose his confidence in himself being Rin's life partner since all that they said was, 'Sousuke is perfect for Rin.'. Haruka is jealous yet he couldn't do anything about it since he had tried his best and all he could do to be perfect for Rin that he doesn't know what else to do anymore. He also didn't miss hearing bad gossips about him, saying that he's a disturbance in Sousuke's and Rin's relationship, saying that he better stays away from them but all that he could do is ignoring those words, hoping that they're just stupid talks like they should have been. Until the day Rin tells him directly that he wanted to be with Sousuke instead of him, he'll keep on facing those words with all his heart's might. When the time comes where Rin decided to leave, Haruka won't stop him – he'll set him free.

As they're sitting on the chair, a familiar cheerful voice greeted from afar. "Rin~~ Sousuke~~"

"Kisumi…", both of them muttered dryly as they saw the one calling for them. Nothing good would come with Kisumi around since all he does when hanging out with them is telling embarrassing stuffs that happened during their school days. Eagerly, the guy with his rare almost pinkish peach-coloured hair walked towards the table with his usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"There's no empty seat here.", both Rin and Sousuke said as he reached the table.

"Eeh ? Is this supposed to be a mad hatter tea party ?", Kisumi asked as he heard them, resulting a certain someone to frown.

"Mad hatter… tea party ? Rin, what's that ?", Sousuke asked.

"Seriously, Sousuke ! Haven't you heard about the story 'Alice In Wonderland' ?", Rin replied.

"Poor Sousuke… I couldn't imagine how dull your childhood was. It must have been hard on you.", Kisumi said, motioning his hands as if he's wiping his tears, earning a deadly glare from the whale shark but that is not enough to stop him. "It's okay, Sou-chan~ Next time, I'll read the story for you ! I can also read the princesses stories if you want to~", he said again then winked mischievously at the largest guy in the group.

"You…", Sousuke growled.

"Now… now… Don't start a fight here, would you ?", Rin interrupted as he didn't want to get any more attention than they already have – he could somehow hear some girls squealing at the sight of them making stupid conversations. Without thinking about the annoyed Sousuke, Kisumi pulled out a chair then sit beside him like nothing happened. Shortly, a waiter walked towards their table then took their orders as none of them ordered anything yet. As usual, Rin would ask for any western food to eat, Sousuke is fine with his usual extra-large-sized pork bowl and Kisumi would just randomly pick something to eat for the day.

"Hey, Rin.", Kisumi called for Rin's attention as the waiter walked away from the table.

"Hmm ?"

"Where's Haru ?", Kisumi asked curiously.

"Huh ? Why are you asking for him ?", Rin replied.

"You see… I've been coming to this restaurant since yesterday but the staffs here said that he's still taking a leave. I came to your house too but it seems like no one's home. He didn't even answer my calls…", Kisumi explained but instead of replying, Rin just keep staring at the table. He didn't have his strength to explain what happened to his beloved husband anymore – it makes him feels sick. "Uh… Sousuke ?", he passed the question to the man beside him. Sousuke was quiet at first, exchanging some signs with Rin to ask his permission to tell the real story Kisumi then started to explain the situation to him as the shark gave his permission.

"Before I tell you, promise me that you won't tell anyone else or I'll gouge out your voice box.", Sousuke said, trying to get the blue-eyed guy beside him to agree.

"Wow… Okay, okay… My fans would be sad if I lost my voice. This sounds like something top secret."

"About Nanase. He's in the hospital right now."

"Eeh ? What happened ? Why don't you tell me earlier ?"

"Lower down your volume, would you ? He was attacked by some criminals and… well… they gang-raped him and beat him into pulp. He might be dead if Rin hadn't found him early. For now, the only motive we deduced from the incident is grudge by looking at the way they carved some cursing words on his body. And of course... We can't just tell anyone that he's still alive. He'll be in risk if they knew about this.", Sousuke explained, keeping his voice low so that the other customers won't hear their conversation.

"That's so cruel ! How's Haru right now ? How's my twin doing ? Is he okay ?", Kisumi asked. Rin let out a sigh as he heard Kisumi's non-stop question. 'This guy doesn't know when to stop talking...', he thought, staring at Kisumi.

"He's pretty much fine.", Sousuke replied while Rin keeps staring at Kisumi.

Rin had realized it since the first time he met Haruka – Haruka's and Kisumi's looks are kind of alike. His blue eyes which only differs from the blue colour tone look almost the same but he's not even close to beat Haruka's eyes. Aside from that, everything about Kisumi differs from Haruka, especially his personality. While he is someone clingy to others and talks a lot, Haruka is someone who gets tired when dealing with people and talks way too less. 'A happy version of Haru, huh ? I wonder how would it feel living with a happy-go-lucky Nanase Haruka…', Rin thought, his eyes still focusing on Kisumi.

"Oi, Rin ! I understand that he's my twin, but don't stare at me like that ! What are you going to do if you fall in love with me ?", Kisumi said as he realized that Rin is staring at him.

"Hah ? Me falling in love with you ?! Ugh… There's no way that's going to happen ! It's a nightmare…", Rin quickly denied Kisumi's words.

"Ahahaha ! Rin's reaction ! Hahaha ! I love that annoyed face !", Kisumi said while laughing his heart out.

"Shut the hell up, Kisumi ! You haven't even answered my question !"

"Hahahaha… Sorry, sorry~ Well, I'm searching for him since our collaborative kaodashi will be held soon. If I do that without him, the fans will attack me with their endless questions."

"Kaodashi ? That Nico Nico Douga's live streaming ?", Rin asked curiously.

"Yep ! Exactly !", Kisumi said, while helping the waiter to put on their foods and drinks on the table. "My favourite salad is here~~ I never thought that he will put this thing in his menu !"

"If I recall… someone from your class said that you fed him, right ?", Sousuke asked, starting to dig in his favourite food.

"Yep ! He looked so cute back then. That innocent face of him when the rest of class stared at us was the best~~"

The lunch was filled with lots of chattering and laughs thanks to the presence of the peach-haired guy, though he sometimes said things they didn't really want to hear. From Kisumi's story, the first time he did a kaodashi with Haruka 4 years ago after Haruka lost in a game they played together and has to follow whatever the winner said as punishment. Haruka was hesitant at first but finally agreed as Kisumi's second punishment was to dress as a girl to class – there's no way he's going to humiliate himself like that. Though he didn't really like the idea of imitating Kisumi, he was glad that his identity is going to be a secret in the live streaming and maybe he could try a new way to have fun. Since that, unknown to Kisumi, he started to create an account in the site with his username 'Yuu', written in a kanji that means gentleness or devoted. He uploads his cover songs once in a while, gaining popularity step by step. It was only 3 years ago that Kisumi finally knows about his account and started to collaborate with him every month. Sometimes they sing, sometimes the dance and sometimes they just have some stupid chat.

"Do you want a copy of our kaodashi practices, Rin ?", Kisumi said, giving a wink at Rin, resulting the crimson orbs to widen in excitement.

"W-Well… It's not like I really want to… but… I won't mind to watch…", Rin replied, sounding a bit hesitated.

"Tsundere Rin-Rin~ You're lucky that I bring my pen drive today !", he said again, mocking Rin while handing over the tiny item to Rin.

"Th-Thank you..."

"You're welcome~ By the way, I really have to go now, so bye-bye~~ Let's have another chat next time ! Tell me when you're going to visit him, okay ?", the noisy guy said then walked out of the restaurant.

Rin and Sousuke didn't say anything but just waved their hands towards Kisumi. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, both of them let out a sigh – hanging with Kisumi for 20 minutes feels like 2 hour with his non-stop chattering. It was draining their energy but at least Rin got another new info about Haruka who is also an online artist. 'Seriously, just how many things did you get involved in ?', Rin thought while sipping his apple juice. He changed his gaze from his glass to the person sitting in front of him, his crimson eyes giving a sign to the owner of the turquoise eyes to follow him.

"It's time to start searching."

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ :D**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow &amp; Review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated ! Sorry for the late update ! XP Though it's finally my semester break, I'm unexpectedly busy with works... Anyway, again, I'm sorry for the wait. Please take your time reading this chapter ! :) Thanks a lot for all the favs, follows &amp; reviews~ **

* * *

Haruka slowly opened his eyes as he felt a very bright light suddenly shining on him. Gradually, his eyesight managed to adapt with the surrounding, and he found out that he's waking up in a different place than before. Before, it was all darkness surrounding him but this time, he's lying on a bench with his head resting on someone's lap in a beautiful garden full of flower with a beautiful river flowing calmly through the garden.

"Good morning, Haruka.", she greeted the sleepy boy, her hands caressing his head gently.

"Good morning, grandma… Where am I ?", Haruka asked, still lying down on the bench with his eyes closed as he feels very comfortable with his grandmother's caresses.

"Maybe somewhere between your life and death ?"

"Am I going to die ?"

"Do you want to ?", she asked.

Honestly, he wouldn't mind staying in the death realm with his grandmother since everything he had experienced in his life previously won't bother him anymore. He'll finally be free from any restrictions, free from anyone's demands, free from anyone's expectations, free from the binds that were tying him up in his life but strangely, he doesn't want all of those by the time being. The old him would most probably accept death as the best choice to take by now but the new him won't – he won't run away from his problems like his old self but instead, he's going to face them head on no matter how hard and painful it will be. After all, he has someone to come back to, someone whom he needs to take care of, someone whom he needs to help and a place to stay until his time to go really comes.

"I… don't want to… Not right now…", Haruka answered.

"Care to tell me why ?"

"There's… someone… I want to be with… just a bit longer…", Haruka said hesitantly as he felt very awkward telling the older woman about his real feeling – he had never talked about it to his family members, especially about love.

"That person… It's Matsuoka Rin-kun, right ?", she said.

"Y-yeah…", Haruka answered, his cheeks are painted with a faint colour of red.

"I wish I had met him before I pass away. What kind of person is him to you ?", his grandmother said, looking at Haruka with her loving gaze.

"He's a grumpy, stubborn and selfish person. Always so demanding when it comes to things he wants to do or have. Despite his grumpy appearance, he's actually a big crybaby. The biggest one I've met in my life.", Haruka said honestly.

"Oh my… Sounds like a troublesome person.", she commented then chuckled.

"He is… but he's actually a caring person. He's always being over protective towards me as if I'm too fragile."

"I've been watching over you all this time. You've changed.", the old woman said with a smile on her face. Never did she think that this weird grandson of her will turn into a very fine young man though still quite far from perfect. She was indeed felt a bit worried about Haruka's personality back then – how anti-social he is, how stoic he is, how uninterested he is in almost everything, how stubborn he is when it comes to stand for his decision. While most of the elderly around the neighbourhood praises him for being a good and polite boy, most of his classmates criticize him, saying that he's arrogant, that he doesn't like being friends with anyone but some people who gets to know him closely knows that those rumors are not true at all – Haruka is just a person who doesn't know how to express his feelings.

"Changed… huh ?", he muttered then turned silent. He shut his eyes close as the cool breeze blew past him gently, feeling the freshness of the air that calms his mind. It's not the first time he heard such statement but he doesn't really see where the changes are and even if there are changes in him, the changes aren't so big that people should be concerned at – the only big change he experienced is turning soft after marrying Rin. Different from Haruka in the past, the new Haruka is someone who would always give in whenever he started to fight with Rin and someone who would help anyone in need without any questions. In the past, helping people, especially strangers feels like a bother to him but it's different by now. He also could still remember his old stubborn self when it comes to arguing with Rin – once they started to argue about something, none of them will give up the fight. When Rin raises his voice, Haruka would also raise his voice to fight him. Their fights would sometimes last for months; the shortest was a week. They won't meet, contact or talk to each other until one of them decided to lose. Even when they coincidentally walk beside each other, none of them will greet and bother to take a look at each other.

"Grandma… Do you think that I'll be able to hold on any longer ?"

"You'll be just fine. It's you we're talking about anyway. The most stubborn grandson I had ever raised up.", his grandmother said, pinching Haruka's cheek lightly.

"Pfft… I'm sorry then…", Haruka said, smiling.

"But dear, no matter how strong your heart is, there'll be the time when you'll reach your limit.", she said, looking deep into his grandson's pair of blue eyes, wanting the younger person to understand what she really means by those words. "Sometimes, it's okay to be selfish. Say anything you want. Ask for anything. Even you have something you really want to do or have, right ? Wanting something your heart desires is normal, Haruka. You're a human being after all.", she said again while her hand caressing Haruka's cheek. Acting strong is Haruka's habit; she realized it since the day when his parents left him because of their relationship problems. Instead of feeling sad or sulk with the situation like a normal kid, Haruka accepted it easily, saying that it can't be helped. He kept on living like his normal self, like nothing had happen before but his grandmother didn't feel right about it – something felt odd.

And then, there was one day when he finally break down. It was during winter, he was just 8 when he suddenly went missing after his usual morning walk. All of the villagers tried their best to find him and even contacted the police to help searching for him in every crook of the small town. It was only after 5 hours that they found him lying unconscious in cold in the deepest part of the forest. When she asked why he did something reckless like that, he only said that no one needs him so he should just disappear for good. As she suspected, Haruka was not okay with his parents' decision but he kept it to himself.

'Something... my heart desires...?', Haruka thought, his chest starting to hurt. Slowly, little by little, tears started to form a pool in his eyes and soon, two small rivers begin to flow down his cheeks. Somehow, his grandmother's words had touched the deepest region of his heart, the region he had sealed away years ago – his own selfish side. He decided to cast his selfish side away after marrying Rin because he didn't want to be a nuisance to Rin – all that he wanted is to be the best for Rin, to live their lives to the fullest without any arguments. He didn't want anyone to walk away from his life anymore and he didn't want to be like his parents. 'As long as I could make Rin happy, I'll be happy too.', that was what he always thought but as years passed by, he eventually became unsure of his own decision. He thought that Rin will change if he gives him the fullest attention and freedom but unfortunately, Rin's behaviors had never changed ever since they started dating – Haruka had became tired of all his acts and lies. He wanted to tell Rin about his real feelings but he's too afraid of Rin leaving him.

"I...", Haruka tried to talk but his grandmother silenced him.

"Hush… Don't talk… Cry as much as you want to…", his grandmother said while caressing his head soothingly. "Now… you should rest a bit longer, dear."

With that, Haruka drifted to sleep with tears in his eyes, soothed by the older woman's loving touch – the gentle touch he had always missed since the day she left his life forever.

* * *

"G-good evening, sir ! Here's the information you asked yesterday.", a young girl around her twenty said then handed over an A4 sized envelope to her employer.

"Ah, thanks ! You can go now.", he said.

As soon as the girl exited his room, he started to open the envelope containing the information he requested then skim through them. After a while, he started to smirk then laugh by himself, throwing away all the papers he held in his hand. The result is too exciting and fascinating to him as his play wouldn't end as early as he thought. 'All those important information is kept secret, huh ? Exciting…', the man thought, standing up from his chair then walked to the nearest large window. His subordinates' failure in getting those important information regarding the incident didn't anger him at all but instead, it makes him feel very happy. Keeping the information secret is just like a mini game for him to play with – he'll try anything he could to get what he wanted and he has lots of other resources to do that. If his subordinates still can't do the task, then he'll do it by his own hands. After all, Samezuka is not so big that he couldn't even track a single person.

"Ha…ru…ka…-chan~", he said, walking towards a book shelf where he hides a door leading to a secret room behind it. Inside, there are lots of Haruka's pictures taken secretly from different angle, at different places, pinned on the wall and even scattered on the couch, table and floor. Some of them are stabbed with small knives, torn dramatically and even already burned to ashes. He hummed happily while continuing walking towards a desk where he put his camera on. As he grabbed the camera, he turned it on then took a look at the pictures he had just recently taken. "You were calling his name all the time back then… How tragic… I told you to stay away from him, didn't I ?", he muttered with a grin in his face. He kept browsing through the pictures, grinning and laughing at times.

_"What do you want from me ?"_, a familiar monotonic voice started to speak from the camera as he play the video file.

_"Nothing much. Let's have some fun, Nanase-kun"_

_"I don't have anything to do with all of you…"_

_"But we 'do' have something to do with you..."_

_"Get your dirty hands off me."_

As soon as the other person going to talk, he stopped the video as he has something more important to do than re-watching the video. "I could make use of this one later~", he said happily then walked out of the small room, heading to his computer to finish his earlier job. Now that he has the motivation to do his job, he wanted to do it all of them fast so that he'll have plenty of play time to spend later.

"I'll get to play with you some more, Haru-chan~ Before, we were playing tag but now we're playing hide and seek, don't we ? Ah~~ I'm so excited ! As long as you alive, I won't stop hunting you… Oh… How I missed the sight of your so-called beautiful blue eyes frozen in fear~~", he said then hummed happily.

* * *

After Sousuke and Rin finished their lunch, both of them walked towards a metal door that separates the customers' lounge from the staffs only part of the restaurant. The space behind the metal door had caught both police officers in surprise as they had never thought that it is actually so spacey. Even though this is Haruka's restaurant, Rin had never stepped inside this space and he had always thought that behind the door is the main kitchen. The door actually doesn't directly leads to the kitchen but instead, it leads to a hallway with 6 doors along the way in total and a staircase leading upstairs. As much as he remembers, Haruka once told him that his office room is situated upstairs and that saves him some time.

As they arrived in front of the office door, Rin took out the key then unlocked it. A mild scent greeted them immediately after Rin pushed the door open – Sousuke recognized the smell a lot.

"Isn't this my perfume's scent ?", Rin asked himself.

"Isn't it pretty normal ? You're rarely with him anyway. He might be using it to feel like you're here by his side.", Sousuke said, continue walking to Haruka's working table.

'Hmm... Maybe...', Rin thought but then interrupted by Sousuke.

"Ah ! You can't use Nanase's perfume in our office. It's 'our' office, not yours.", Sousuke reminded him, highlighting the word 'our' with a slight change in his voice.

"Ah...hahaha... How did you know what I'm thinking ?", Rin asked.

"It's all written in your face."

It didn't took them long to find the laptop since they somehow can predict where the dolphin keep it – in the drawer of his working table. Haruka is very suck when it comes to keeping his property safe. Most of the time, he even forgot to lock the main door when he's alone at home. It's only after Rin scolded and nagged him about it until he gets annoyed of it that he started to remember to lock the door – he still forgot to do it sometimes though. Rin couldn't blame him too much though since he had spent most of his life growing up in Iwatobi, where there is almost no crime occurs there daily. Even if he leave the house unlocked, the probability that a thief will enter his house is only 5%. It's a completely different place than Samezuka where the crime is always happening 24/7.

As Rin opened the program, a colourful user interface with some cute characters greets him at the beginning. Sousuke and Rin stared at them in amazement since they had never thought that the guy who looks like he doesn't have any feelings actually love cute things. Soon as it shows the login page, Rin entered the password that Nagisa gave him that morning. 'Stupid…RinRin… Ugh… What's with this password…', Rin complained in his mind. A cute character of Haruka suddenly walked in as he hit the enter button, making Rin to squeal internally to it. "Welcome, RinRin…", it said, resulting Sousuke to burst into laughter. "It looks like you've got the password from Nagisa. Well then, please do as you wanted." The small character then walked away from the screen while the page faded into a new menu page – on it, there are many menus listed in a restaurant-menu-book-like design.

"So, where should we start reading from ?", Rin asked.

"Try the date before the incident, 'RinRin'.", Sousuke said, saying the word 'RinRin' with a mocking tone.

Although he's kind of annoyed with it, Rin immediately clicked on the option 'Search By Date', then keyed in the date he wanted into the program. After a while, a simple-styled journal appeared on the screen with some extra options at the right side of the journal – 'Reply' and 'Listen'. Ignoring those small features, Rin continue to read the journal.

* * *

_29 June 20xx_

_Somehow, I feel very restless today. I don't understand why, but it feels like something bad will happen. When it comes to something bad… there are many things that come to my mind – Rin will die, Rin will leave me, Rin will tell me that he doesn't need me anymore, something bad happen to Rin's mother and Gou, something bad happen to Masatomo-san… lots of them. Most of them involving Rin. The least I could think is me dying. While that is the most possible answer to my uneasiness, it didn't occur to be the most frightening one. I wonder why…_

_If I die, I wonder if what Rin's reaction will be. Will he cry ? Will he be concerned ? I bet he'll cry a lot but Yamazaki will always there to babysit him so I'm not worried about that. Yamazaki is a good guy despite his appearance and I'm sure that he can make Rin happier than I do. He probably understands Rin more than me. If I die, Rin doesn't have to hide things from me again. He'll be free, won't he ? Isn't that great ? Living together while hiding something is difficult thing to do after all. _

_Well, in the end, those are just some stupid things playing in my mind. Rin would get angry if he knows I'm thinking like this so I better stop. Better thinking on what's for dinner tonight. Rin said that he'll be home early today so I'm kind of excited though he might cancel that promise out of blue like he usually does. Whatever it will be, I'm looking forward to having dinner with him tonight ! So... Meat or mackerel ?_

_Before I forgot... Tomorrow's my birthday. My 25th, huh ? I'm getting older... Haha... I wish Rin could just stay at home tomorrow. Hmm... Maybe I'll ask Nagisa how to coax him. He's great in that. Well then. Happy Advanced Birthday, myself._

* * *

"Haru…", Rin murmured. Tears started to flow down from the red-haired police officer's eyes as he finished reading the journal entry. Never had he thought that Haruka will think about such things like that since he always looks like he doesn't have any worries at all. 'Idiot... How could you be bothered with what will possibly happen to others instead of yourself ?', Rin thought.

"Is this what you call 'taking someone's existence for granted' ? First time seeing this situation in front of my eyes. Now that he's gone, you finally realized that he's very important to you, huh ?"

"Oi… Don't talk as if he's dead… He's just in coma.", Rin said.

"He's not alive either. He's half-dead to be exact. Well, we can't stay here any longer. Lunch time is almost over."

* * *

**Yeah, that's all for now... ^^ Hope that's good enough. Thank you for spending your time reading this chapter~ :)**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow &amp; Review~~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated~ XD After a month though... T-T I really wanted to update earlier but the situation in my house didn't allow that. Well, this is the 12th chapter and it contains M-rated scene. This is my first time writing something like this... so I hope it doesn't seem too weird. Anyway, please take your time reading this chapter and kindly leave your review if you want to. :) **

**A BIG thank you for those who faved, followed and reviewed on this story ! :D**

**To the reviewers : Thank you for your reviews ! :D I'm glad that I could read your opinions on my story !**

**Kiko**** : I'm sorry for the late update ! **

**Guest**** : Don't worry, I understand your review ! :P English is not my first language too ! Glad that you like the story. Yeah, my Rin and Sousuke are**

** bad but don't worry. They'll change ! ;)**

**WARNING : This chapter contains RAPE. Please don't move on if it bothers you ! (Well, I clearly told this at the summary though.)**

* * *

"Good Evening, Haru…", Makoto said as he walked towards his bed, eyes keep staring at the person who is sleeping soundlessly on it. "Of course… You can't reply…", he muttered, after he realized that he was waiting for Haruka's response. He lifted up the chair that was resting at the corner of the room then put it beside the bed for him to sit on. He decided to come and pay Haruka a visit since his shift ended early today. Besides, he hasn't seen Haruka since the day Rin called all of them to the hospital. "It had been a week, right ? You look better today.", the brunet talked to the dark-haired male in front of him, observing his serene face. Even in such condition, the male with the name Nanase Haruka still looks as beautiful as he had always been in Makoto's eyes. His eyes then travelled and focused on the dolphin's slightly pale lips that are still hiding behind the oxygen mask. 'No… I shouldn't…', Makoto thought while shaking his head as his desire tried to seduce him into kissing the sleeping beauty in front of him – when it comes to Haruka, his mind seems like losing its rationality.

Makoto moved his gaze from Haruka's face towards his smaller hand. Slowly and hesitantly, he brought both of his hands closer then wrapped them tight around it. Makoto flinched a bit as his skin came in contact with Haruka's hand as it felt slightly cold, different from the hand that he was holding back then. "Haru… I missed you…", Makoto said, his voice threatening to shake. He couldn't help it. Unlike the others, Haruka had stopped being close to Makoto for 2 months already and Makoto knows the reason – Haruka is still wary of him. Even though he still talk with Makoto whenever their usual group is chatting, it still feels so awkward than before. Others might not realize since Haruka had faked it brilliantly but Makoto could feel it. Makoto regretted his acts that day even though he wasn't himself during that time. It was his entire fault that he went overboard, forcing his feelings and desires onto the innocent person who tried to help him that night.

* * *

_It was another lonely nights without Rin by his side since he won't be back for 2 more days. Rin was assigned for a field work again since his performance in the previous field works was astounding. As always, Haruka will search for anything he can do to kill his time. Since he was painting the night before, he decided to just watch the television that night and he was lucky that the documentary show was talking about water creatures. He watched the show intently, eyes sparkling whenever some amazing creatures were shown at a closer range but what interests him the most wasn't the creatures; it's the water. "Hmm… When was the last time we swam together ?", Haruka muttered, staring at the shark-shaped plushie that he was hugging all the time while watching the television. It is one of the gifts Haruka receive from Rin on his birthday and if he recalls it right, it was a gift for his 20__th__ birthday. He shifted it a bit, so that the face of the shark is facing him then talked again. "I asked you when was it…" _

_He kept silent for a few moments, stupidly waiting for an answer from the figure he was holding and of course, there was no answer, not even a sound at all. After all, he was talking to something that is not even alive. Haruka sighed at his own stupidity, bringing the plushie closer to him, hugging it tight with his face buried in it. "I missed you, idiot…", he muttered. After some times, he eventually lied on the couch, helplessly thinking about the crimson-haired man. When he thought about it, it had been a month since Rin had touched him sexually and he found himself expecting for those touches whenever Rin is back from work. He knew that he could always ask for Rin's affection but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even after reading all those mails called 'advices' sent by Nagisa, he decided that he couldn't do any of it – they're too out of character of him. Seducing is not his best forte. 'I guess I'm just as stupid as him… I should have told him… if really want to…', Haruka thought before drifting to sleep._

* * *

_"I'm home !", Rin shouted from the front door but he didn't get his usual greeting. The house was so quiet even though there is a person staying in it. Rin advanced his move from the hallway to the living room and found his favorite prey sleeping soundlessly on the couch with the television still turned on with a low volume, talking endlessly to the fast asleep dolphin. Rin turned it off then walked as quiet as he could so that the sleeping beauty wouldn't wake up. 'I got you, my prey~', Rin thought in excitement as he carefully positioned himself, trapping the smaller guy underneath him. 'You're so cute…', he thought again, smiling as he observed the facial feature of his lover. Slowly, he slipped one of his hands underneath Haruka's shirt, reaching for his nipple then rolled it between his fingers. "Hey… Wake up…", he whispered to Haruka's ears but he didn't seems to be awake by that. He only slightly moaned and shuddered to Rin's touches, his eyelids didn't show any signs to open. _

_"He must be too tired today…", Rin muttered then started to lick at his nipple, teasing it a bit then sucking it, resulting Haruka to immediately wake up at the sensation. "Oh ! You're awake !", Rin said while grinning naughtily at the shocked and sleepy guy underneath him. "You should have just wake me up normally…", Haruka muttered with a hard blush on his face. Rin chuckled at his lover's reaction then kissed his cheek. "Sorry~ I just couldn't help it. You were too cute and defenseless…", Rin said then started to kiss Haruka hungrily, grinding their groins together. After some times, Rin's right hand slowly reaching to the waistband of Haruka's sweatpants, sliding the piece of cloth off his waist swiftly. Rin began to stroke Haruka's semi-hard member, earning a moan of pleasure from the smaller male. Haruka desperately pulled Rin's head closer, continuing their tongue battle even though they already knew who will be the winner. Rin's strokes starting to get faster, and Haruka helplessly keep thrusting his hips with each stroke. _

_"Rin… please…", Haruka pleaded then breathe deeply for some air. "I want it… now…"_

_"Oh my… Aren't you so desperate… today ?", Rin asked with a smug face._

_"Your fault…", Haruka replied shortly._

_"Haha… My bad… Then… shall we ?", Rin said, stepping down from the couch then lifted the smaller male off the couch, bringing him bridal style to their bedroom. Haruka didn't resist or even complained about it – this Rin doesn't come often so he better appreciates and enjoys it. _

_Just when they're almost reaching the bed, the sound of the doorbell started to ring endlessly. The scene suddenly started to lighten up then he found out that he is still lying on the couch, hugging his shark plushie. 'A dream…', he thought, staring at the ceiling in disappointment – the dream felt so real to him. Haruka stood up then sighed as he took a look at the tent forming in his sweatpants. 'Stupid dream…', he cursed in his mind while lazily walking to the intercom to entertain the person who has been ringing his doorbell endlessly and disturbed his sweet dream. He felt lucky that he doesn't live in a house very close to each other like an apartment or condominium or else, the neighbor would get angry._

_"Who is it ?", he asked._

_"I-It's me… Ma… Mako… to…", the person said. From the sound of it, the person is heavily drunk._

_"Wait up."_

_After a moment, Haruka opened up the door, finding his childhood friend slumped against the wall of the house. Carefully, he helped the larger man to stand up then walked into the house. As they reached the living room, he let Makoto to lie down on the couch then walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. _

_"Makoto… Here, drink up…", Haruka said while helping the brunet to drink the water. "Why are you drunk ?" _

_"There… was a birthday party… nearby…", Makoto said._

_"Whatever it is, you shouldn't get drunk then walk by yourself next time. You get too drunk so easily. It's dangerous.", Haruka said in concern. _

_"Haru-chan… is too nice…", Makoto said, staring at the guy who is sitting beside him, moving closer to the dolphin then wrapped his arms tight around him while resting his head on his right shoulder. "W-what's wrong, Makoto ?", Haruka asked, puzzled with the brunet's sudden action. Makoto shook his head instead of answering the question. "You're still too drunk. Better go to sleep.", Haruka suggested but the larger male didn't move even a bit. The dolphin sighed at the orca's weird behavior then tried to slip away from the hug but he couldn't. _

_"O-oi ! Makoto !", Haruka shouted as he felt the brunet's hand on his shaft while struggling to get away. "Makoto ! Stop it !"_

_Makoto didn't listen to what Haruka said, starting to change their position so that he could have the fullest access to the dolphin's body. In the slight change of movement, Haruka managed to slip away but Makoto was quick to pull him back, resulting Haruka to fall onto the couch. Makoto then pinned him down, positioning himself between his thighs so that he couldn't kick him easily in the process while his hands put on a strong force on the dolphin's wrists so that he couldn't move them as he likes. _

_"Makoto !", Haruka shouted again, trying to gain the orca's consciousness but failed – Makoto silenced him with a kiss. _

_Haruka tried to not let Makoto gain the access into his mouth but the effort was a waste since he finally gave up when Makoto bit his lips hard. Makoto started to kiss him deeply, exploring the cavern he hasn't tried before while in the same time, his other hand was unbuckling his own belt. Haruka panicked as he heard the sound of the belt, struggling harder to get away but still, Makoto is stronger than he is. As Makoto finished removing his belt from his pants, he harshly rolled Haruka so that he's lying on his stomach, then brought his hands to his back before tying them together with the belt. _

_"Makoto ! What are you doing ?!"_

_Finished tying his hands, he moved Haruka back to his original position then stared at him, admiring his beautiful features. Haruka was looking afraid but Makoto didn't know why, he didn't feel like stopping what he just did – his lust is overpowering him. Makoto moved closer to Haruka's face then licked his neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone. "Stop…", Haruka said, his voice starting to get shaky as his fear started to overwhelm. He didn't like this. He hated what is currently happening to him. He didn't expect this person to do such things to him and the thing he hated the most is how weak he is that he couldn't do anything to protect himself. _

_Makoto found himself to be lucky since the raven-haired male is wearing a buttoned shirt by that time being. Easily, he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the body of the person that he had always dreamed to touch that close. It was always out of his reach even though he had gotten used to seeing Haruka's naked upper half during their club activities and tournaments back then when they were in high school. Now that it is already spread in front of him, he didn't want to waste his chance. He started to devour him, licking and sometimes biting the small buds on his chest consecutively, earning some muffled moans from the owner of the body._

_He moved slowly to Haruka's lower body part, trailing his tongue down from his chest, to his navel, then stopped at the waistband of his boxer. "Makoto ! Cut it off !", the black-haired swimmer screamed. He tried his best to kick Makoto away, moving his legs as much and harsh as he could but the effort was again, futile. The bigger male wouldn't budge even a little. "Hush… Don't be so violent, Haru-chan…", Makoto said, as if assuring the frightened Haruka with a creepy grin on his face. "Makoto ! Snap out of it !", Haruka demanded but Makoto continued to slip off his boxer, revealing his semi-hard cock. "Haru-chan is hard…", Makoto grinned then started to lick the sensitive tip of his cock. He hated the situation and wanted to run away from it but the only thing he could do was letting Makoto torture him with every gesture made by Makoto's mouth and tongue on his private part. _

_"M-Makoto... Stop..."_

_"What are you saying, Haru-chan...? Could you say it louder ?"_

_"I... I said sto-"_

_Makoto kissed him before he could finish his words, his hand kept massaging Haruka's groin, gradually adding speed. 'You're not... this... weak...', Haruka tried his best to gather his remaining mental strength, pushing the weight that is leaning on his body using all his strength but without his hands supporting him, Makoto could easily push him back. Finally, the brunet broke up the kiss, both of them panting for some air. The torture stopped for a while but Haruka could hear the sound coming from the zipper of Makoto's jean._

_"Makoto ! Please, stop !", Haruka shouted in panic as he saw Makoto already letting out his big hard cock out of his boxer. Makoto ignored his voice, positioning it right in front of the entrance of Haruka's hole. _

_"No ! Makoto... please... I don't want this… I can't do this to Rin !", Haruka begged, his tears starting to flow down his cheek. _

_"Shh... Don't cry, Haru... You don't have to think about him. He's cheating on you, doesn't he ? Just imagine how many men he had slept with behind your back. He's in no place to get upset just because you had sex with another guy.", Makoto said gently, wiping away the dolphin's tears. _

_Haruka knew that Rin is cheating on him, that Rin had slept with lots of different males for his part time job before but that doesn't mean that he should do the same to Rin. Rin wasn't wrong. He just did that dirty work for his family's sake__－__they needed the money fast by that time. With his mother needing for an immediate treatment and his sister needing money for her college study, Rin just needed something with a high pay and fast. He was so desperate and Haruka couldn't blame him for what he did. He just disappointed that Rin didn't tell him about it, that Rin didn't try to figure a better way to solve his problem together with him and the most disappointing thing is Rin didn't ask for his help. _

_"Even so… I can't… do the same to Rin… I am Rin's…"_

_Makoto turned silent upon hearing those words; his heart is aching like crazy. Of all people, why did Haruka choose to be with a jerk who doesn't know how to appreciate his kindness, can shamelessly having sex with someone else when he has someone so loyal to him waiting at home and can lie to him when he has someone so faithful right beside him? He didn't get it at all. Since the first time Haruka had introduced Rin to him, Makoto had this feeling saying that Haruka won't be happy living with him. Maybe it was just his jealousy but what happened after Haruka started to be in an official relationship with Rin was exactly as he thought. _

_"Makoto… please… You're not someone like this…"_

_"No… this is exactly who I am…", Makoto replied in a low voice._

_"W-What ?", Haruka asked, trying to make sure what exactly did the brunet just said even though he clearly heard it – he just couldn't believe what Makoto had said. 'I have to do something !', Haruka thought, looking at his surroundings and found an open space for him to slip away while Makoto is still lowering his guard. He lifted one of his legs high and fast then hit the brunet as hard as he could, causing him to fall down from the couch. Haruka took his chance to run away but his effort to get up with his hands tied up on his back took most of the time he's using to run away. His adrenaline rush had slow down his plan as it made his limbs felt shaky and weak. Makoto managed to pull one of his legs before he started to walk away any further, resulting the raven-haired male to fall down hard on the cold floor. _

_"Where are you going, Haru-chan ?", Makoto said, pulling the light swimmer towards him, not caring about the pain that Haruka felt when his sticky bare skin trailed forcefully against the floor. _

_"M-Makoto ! Please ! Let me go !", Haruka shouted, crying while trying to kick the hands that are holding his legs. _

_Makoto ignored the kicks. After all, those kicks are getting weaker by time that it felt like a kid's kicks to him. As Haruka's body came close to his body, he immediately hold Haruka's hips firm then took his position, ready to fuck the smaller male who is panting of exhaustion on the floor. _

_"Ah ! M-Makoto ! Stop !", Haruka shouted as Makoto's big dick started to force itself to get inside his anus. It hurt so much since it was bigger than what he usually took and Makoto didn't even care to prepare him before penetrating it inside. Makoto made another sharp thrust and this time, all of his length has made all its way inside Haruka. Haruka took a sharp breath at the pain he felt. He couldn't take it; tears starting to stream endlessly from his tear glands. _

_"Haru-chan's... so tight...", Makoto said in satisfaction, moving in and out of Haruka in a fast pace, his eyes are glazed with lust. No matter how many times Haruka had screamed in pain, Makoto didn't seem to care. He called his name, pleading him to stop but his actions were useless._

_"M-Makoto... Ha... H-hurts...", Haruka tried to talk even though he's getting weaker. He couldn't hold on any longer. He could feel the blood starting to leak out of him. "Please... Stop..."_

_The person on top of him right now had turned from a gentle human to a beast. He couldn't do anything to stop the hungry beast from devouring his body. His sight had become blurry as the time pass. The only thing he had remembered before passing out was his mind saying, 'Rin... I'm sorry...' ._

* * *

_Makoto woke up the next morning with a strong headache and pain on some parts of his body. He couldn't really register what happened last night. The only thing he remembered was he went to a birthday party and got drunk then kind of dreaming about going to Haruka's house. He opened his heavy eyes, observing his surroundings and found out that he's really in his best friend's house, naked. He stood up from the floor, wobbling as he still feel groggy then stopped as he stumbled upon an object on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw that it was actually Haruka, lying in a fetal position with his hands tied using a belt – his body was full of bruises. He could see some blood trails on the floor and he could hear some soft sobs coming from the body._

_'What happened ?', Makoto thought, trying to recall his memories. As they finally came across his mind, they hit him like the bullets – he had sex with Haruka against his will last night. He immediately released Haruka's hands from the tight belt that was wrapping them. "H-Haru… A-Are you okay ?", he asked, but Haruka didn't give him any reply. He just sits up then hugged his knees, burying his face in them. Makoto then decided to rub his back, trying to sooth the crying male._

_"Don't touch me !", he yelled, staring at Makoto with his red puffy eyes. His eyes is full of feelings; anger, disappointment and guilt. _

_"H-Haru, I-"_

_"Just get your fucking ass out of my house ! Now !", Haruka yelled again, even louder than before._

* * *

Makoto gripped Haruka's hand stronger as he remembered what he had done to him before. He didn't blame Haruka for what he said or did to him after the incident and he's thankful enough that Haruka didn't tell the police about that. He wouldn't know how to face his family if he was caught with rape charged on him. Makoto felt so stupid that he let his lust and his anger to take control of him and break his own best friend. "Haru… Please wake up… Let me apologize properly…", Makoto muttered, then kissed Haruka's hand. He wished that Haruka would wake up soon but still, from his selfish side of his heart, he's wishing that Haruka would forget all about Rin so that he could start his life anew without that crimson-haired guy. Up until now, Makoto still hasn't approved Rin as Haruka's husband.

* * *

**I'm so embarrassed with my writing... (/v/) Sorry if it's bad...**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow and Review~ :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, an update ! ^^" How many months was it since my last update ? I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus but I have my own problems. Well, it's the 13th chapter. Nothing much in this chapter I guess... Just a lot of reminiscing... For those who are waiting for Haru to wake up, don't worry. He'll wake up in 2 more chapters I guess. That depends on my edits though.**

**Anyway, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews ! :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for any weirdness or mistakes. ^^" Thank you for keeping up with this fic ! **

**To Jessie Kurosaki : Mine is Malay though I'm not one. :P My family ended up living in Malaysia for work so I was born and grown up adapted to that language. **

**To Jackie Wepps : Unfortunately I didn't see Makoto as a sweet puppy when it comes to Haru. :P I only see him as a yandere ! I don't know why but his kindness feels like a mask covering his real nature to me. LOL... XP (Sorry Makoto fans)**

* * *

_20 June 20xx_

_I got a threat message. AGAIN. This is the fifth one for this month. The sender must have loved Rin so much that 'she' or maybe 'he' is so persistent in sending these messages to me. Don't the sender feel troubled sending me these beautiful piece of arts ? Finding the right words from the newspaper just to make some threat sentences is a lot of trouble for me._

_Anyway, I really need to be careful today or else, I won't make it home. Who knows Rin's secret admirer would do anything crazy again ? Well, at least I'm safe for now. I've made lots of reports, so… it's going to be alright, right ? _

_Haven't told Rin about this. Should I ? The thought of having Rin to protect me is kind of exciting. Why wouldn't I feel like that anyway ? He always looks dependable, like you can entrust everything on him, plus, he comes with lots of bonuses; he's hot, gorgeous and handsome… and annoyingly sweet. Even straight males would fall in love with him. I bet he'll protect his client as much as he could, even if it will cost his life like he always did when he does his field work. _

_I quite don't like that side of him. It makes me feel like I'm going to lose him anytime. I don't want that. I know it's selfish… but I don't like his job._

* * *

That was one of the journal entries talking about threat messages. Luckily, the search function in the journal program works really well to his liking, making his search for clues easier. Besides of searching through the entry by dates, he can also search using keywords. When Rin counted, there were 25 threat messages sent to Haruka – starting from March until June – and according to Sousuke's investigation, Haruka only sent 5 reports about it to the police department. From the journal, he also found out that there were several attempts to kill Haruka, most of them occurred in public spaces, which explains why his lover was acting kind of weird in public lately.

The most frustrating thing to Rin was Haruka didn't tell anything regarding those incidents to him at all, not even about the reports. "Why are you calling me dependable when you don't depend on me at all ?", Rin muttered, staring at the blank ceiling.

_"Do you know that Haru-chan had always refrained his true feelings just because he doesn't want to be a hindrance to you ? He understands that you love your job, that's why he gives in."_

Nagisa's words rang into his mind. His words were true and Haruka's journal entry proved his words. Rin learned from the journal that Haruka was against his choice to be a police officer since the beginning. 'Why are you being so secretive ? You could always discuss it with me, you know…'.

_"Discuss it then what ? Have you ever listened to my words even once ?"_

Rin slightly jolted as he somehow felt like he heard a reply from Haruka. He looked around for the owner of the voice but he couldn't see anyone there in the office. Realizing that the reply was just a playback from his memory, he let out a heavy sigh. Yes, he admitted it. He had never listened to what Haruka said in things involving his passion and pride before – it didn't happen just once. There was one day he yelled at him just because Haruka insisted that Rin should stay at home until his fever has completely gone. Haruka was worried about his him, yet what Rin gave him as a return for his kindness was a burst of anger caused of his stupid pride.

'I'm the worst…' Rin shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out of his mind then changed his focus back to his paperwork. Even though he was currently investigating the case, he still has to do all his daily works.

"Sou-", Rin was about to call Sousuke but stopped as he remembered that the teal-eyed police officer is currently taking his day off. Rin didn't really know the details and Sousuke didn't tell him specifically why he requested a 3-day off – not that he cares though. He's just fine without Sousuke in the room. The only thing he hated is he has to do Sousuke's paperwork when he has lots of work to finish at the same time. Rin took a glance at his wristwatch; shown on the face of it 12.30 p.m.

"Ugh… 30 minutes more before lunch time starts…", Rin complained. He stretched out his sore limbs then stood up, walking to the sofa at the center of the room. Right in front of the sofa is a small-sized coffee table, situated on top of it is a navy-blue-coloured laptop, set on hibernate mode so that Rin could turn it on then continue reading the journal easily. Rin laid his body on the not-too-comfy sofa, trying to take a short nap since he has been lacking of sleep after Haruka's incident. This time, Haruka's absence has really affected him, unlike the usual days when Haruka wasn't home.

'Just how did you endure this ? Alone in that big house… Waiting for me to come back… And I just stupidly cancelled going home after telling him that I'm going to come back. Waiting for me to have dinner together when I promised to go home early but then, I'd cancel it on the last minutes… Why was I…', Rin thought, starting to regret his acts.

When he think about their previous life, he started to leave Haruka alone frequently when he started working in the gay bar around 4 years ago. Since he was working with Sousuke, he would stay at Sousuke's apartment after class whenever his work schedule is on that day. When Haruka asked what kind of job he was doing that he needs to spend the whole day away from him, Rin just lied and Haruka accepted it bluntly. Haruka didn't ask any further so Rin thought it was fine.

Compared to Rin, Haruka stayed home more frequently. As far as Rin knows, Haruka only worked as a part-timer in a fast food outlet not far from their old apartment and the pay wasn't high. Even so, he still managed to help Rin during his financial crisis. Haruka didn't say that he's actually helping him –he's not the type to tell people about what he's actually thinking– but Rin wasn't that stupid to not realize what his lover was trying to do. Rin couldn't help but feel ashamed of it – he was the one who supposed to take care of Haruka, providing him with what he needs but the situation was reversed.

From the house chores to the household expenses, it was all on Haruka. He knew that Rin would refuse to accept his help if he told him directly that he's trying to help him, so he created a reason that even Rin couldn't deny. It was a simple and helplessly obvious reason – Haruka has way more experience in managing those things compared to Rin. The truth behind it was because he wanted to help Rin and his family. After all, Rin's family is his too, so he didn't particularly mind to help them in any ways he can since his late grandmother once said, "Being family is to support each member of it.". Haruka totally understands that Rin has his own responsibility towards his mother and his younger sister, so he didn't mind about that.

It was fine for the first month but gradually, Rin started to despise the situation a lot. He didn't like the idea of depending on Haruka – was it his pride or his empathy, Rin didn't really care. Depending on Haruka made him feel useless and weaker than the black-haired male. He just hated it, so Rin requested for them to discuss it properly again and they did but they ended having a big fight and it was the biggest fight they had ever have in their relationship. Both of them were stubborn, both of them wanting to help each other, then from a calm discussion it turned out to be an argument and they started arguing about it. Their voices starting to get louder by time and it ended with a slap on Haruka's cheek. The dolphin was completely shut up with the shark's act, eyes widen in shock, tears involuntarily rolled down his cheeks.

It was the first time that Rin hurt him physically and he had never expected him to do such things on him. Haruka went missing right after he stepped out of their apartment after the argument without bringing anything with him, not even his phone and wallet. Rin tried to ask his close friends but even Makoto, Nagisa and Rei didn't know where he had gone. The only place Haruka might stay aside of Samezuka is Iwatobi but they couldn't even find him there. Rin tried to search him at the university they're studying but the result was still the same since Haruka didn't come to his classes at all, not even to his swimming training.

Just when Rin thought that their relationship has come to an end, Haruka suddenly appeared. He was wearing the same set of clothes he was wearing that day. Rin was very glad that he could see him again but he couldn't find the right words and gesture to convey his feelings. All he could think was Haruka is coming to break up with him and he was prepared for it but what he got wasn't as he expected. Haruka was hugging him tight then apologized for his acts. That morning was filled with tears and exchanged apologies from the both of them but it wasn't a bad occasion at all.

Starting from that day, there are no serious arguments in their daily lives even once. Even if they fight, Haruka would willingly give in, avoiding any further arguments. Everything went smoother than Rin had expected. He and his family didn't suffer from their financial problems anymore and all of the debts his father left behind were miraculously settled. And then in about a year and a half, Haruka surprised him with a gift that he had never thought he would receive from that stoic-looking male – the house they're staying until now. It was for their relationship's 6th year anniversary and there's no way he could forget that day.

* * *

_It was Sunday, 14__th__ February 20xx, two breaths were resting cozily, wrapped in a loving hug coming from each other. Unlike the other busy days, where they couldn't even spend a full day together, the only thing they wanted to do that day was just being with each other. "Don't you want to get up, sweetie ?", Rin whispered. Haruka didn't reply, hugging his loved one closer then shook his head on the crimson-haired male's broad chest, earning a chuckle from him. He really loves it when Haruka turned into a spoilt little child like this one – it's a secret side of Haruka which no other people could see except of Rin. Even Rin himself didn't expect the stoic guy to have that side of him before they started living together. _

_Rin moved his hand to caress the smaller male's hair, feeling the black, silky-smooth hair of his lover. Haruka didn't move even a bit to the affectionate gesture, enjoying the every soft movement made by Rin's bigger hand on his head. He really loves it when someone caresses his hair; it feels so comfortable to him that he could fall asleep easily just with the gesture. If Rin could compare him to an animal, he's more like a cat when he's on the land but more like a dolphin in the water – both of them are cute and at the same time, elegant. "Are you sleeping ?", Rin asked, moving his hand from Haruka's head to the cheek then lightly pinched it. "Hmm… Almost…", Haruka replied lazily, snuggling his face more onto Rin's bare chest. Slowly, Rin snaked one of his hand to Haruka's lower body part, stopped as he reached his desired destination then fondled the dolphin's ass gently._

_"Rin !", Haruka muttered, glaring at the shark. He could understand what Rin really meant even if he didn't say anything._

_"What ?", Rin replied with a naughty grin plastered on his face._

_Haruka let out a heavy sigh at his boyfriend's reaction then continued talking. "We just did it three times last night… Not to mention, you were rough…"_

_"Am I ? My bad… But still… I'm quite disappointed that you are that easy to give in…", Rin said, looking smug._

_"Tch… Yeah… I lose this time, winning-complex freak !", Haruka said, pinching Rin's cheeks hard. "I'll let it slide today since I don't want to not be able to walk at all today. I have something to show you."_

_"What is it ? An anniversary gift ? That's rare.", Rin asked, raising one of his eyebrows._

_"Yeah… I know... I know….", Haruka said as he started to get off the bed. It's true that the person named Haruka giving an anniversary present for their anniversary is rare but he couldn't help himself from getting annoyed with Rin's words. It's not like he doesn't want to prepare a gift but he feels that materials are not the only things that hold memories._

_"Well, whatever it is, where's my morning kiss ?", the crimson-haired male grabbed Haruka's hand as he tried to stand up._

_Sighing to the needy shark's act, Haruka pulled his hand so that it leaves the soft grip of the other's hand. "Your morning kiss is off today…", he muttered then walked away from the bed, leaving the shark alone on the bed but Rin didn't stay any longer. He quickly caught up to Haruka before the stoic-looking male could lock the bathroom and have the space all to his self. It's one of Haruka's habits – he won't let Rin get near him whenever he pissed him off since he knew that he couldn't resist the emotional-shark's sweet talks and he would end up making up with him faster than he intended. As Haruka saw Rin entered the bath first, he just let out a sigh, not bothering to go to the other bathroom downstairs as he wanted to take a bath quick. 'You're always so unfair…', he thought as he stepped into the bath tub._

* * *

_The journey towards Haruka's gift was too noisy to the blue-eyed male's dismay as Rin couldn't stop asking about the surprise that Haruka was going to give for their anniversary. All the dolphin could do was keeping his mouth shut and deafen his ears towards the shark's non-stop questions while focusing on driving. Seeing no reaction from his lover, Rin finally chose to be quiet, his eyes traveled to the person beside him. 'Hmm… He looks kind of cool while driving…', Rin thought while observing him. Haruka driving when going out with Rin is a rare occasion since Rin usually insists to drive when they're going out together. Rin doesn't really understand why but he doesn't really like it when Haruka looks more dependable than him. 'Well, I guess this is not bad after all…'_

_It took only around 20 minutes to reach the destination from their apartment. Since it is situated a bit far from the heart of the city, the nature surrounding the piece of land still remain untouched, giving a sense of calmness even by just the look of it. Standing strong right at the center of it is a huge half-traditional and half-modern looking building. All Rin could do was trying to remain calm with the surprise Haruka showed him but being the bomb of emotions he is, there's no way he could keep his cool._

_"BIG ! Way too BIG !", Rin shouted as soon as he stepped out of the car – the gift clearly wasn't like what he expected. All he could think of about Haruka's present back then was just something Haruka-like; something like going somewhere where they'd spend their time together or something close to that, something that is non-materialistic. Rin observed the house lawn as thoroughly as he could as he couldn't believe what he's seeing. "Whose house did you use to play tricks on me…?", Rin muttered, earning a sigh from the blue-eyed male. _

_"Stop being nonsensical… It's my gift for our relationship's 6__th__ year anniversary. Why should I borrow someone's property to give it to you ? ", Haruka said while walking towards the building's main door._

_"Tch ! I know ! But… Isn't this… Well… You__…__"_

_"Impossible for me to buy on my own ? Don't look down on me."_

_"I'm not looking down on you ! It's just… you should have told me so I can help with it. It's our house after all."_

_"If you had known about this earlier then it won't be called a 'gift', idiot… Besides, I had always wanted one."_

_"Well, I wanted one too but isn't this one too big for just the two of us living in ?"_

_"I guess so… but the next time your mom and Gou come, they can stay longer since we have plenty of rooms. Isn't that good ?", Haruka replied, while unlocking the door. 'Once we raised some kids, this house wouldn't be that big, you know…', he thought._

_"Well… You're right but…", Rin said, following Haruka who has already entered the house but stopped as Haruka blocked him. "What is it ?"_

_Haruka didn't answer, staring at Rin's crimson orbs while gathering his strength to say something. "W-Welcome home… Rin…", he finally said with his cheeks coloured by a faint tone of pink, his sapphire orbs trying to fix their gaze into the crimson orbs. Rin couldn't help but to gasp in awe as he heard him – Haruka has never said that to him before._

_"W-Well… Give me a reply…", Haruka muttered._

_"I'm… home…", Rin replied._

_Slowly, Haruka extended his arms, wrapping them around Rin's waist. "Happy… anniversary… Thank… you… for… staying with me… for these 6 years… I love you…", he said while his face buried in Rin's collarbone. From the tone of Haruka's voice, Rin didn't have to actually see Haruka's face to know what kind of face he's making – he knew that the dolphin is blushing hard just like how he is by the time being. Haruka is not someone who would say those kinds of things directly and Rin had never heard him saying something like that right in front of him._

_Rin tightened his hug, holding his lover even closer to his body. He could feel that his tears are welling up inside his eyes, waiting to flow down his cheek – something touching like this one is really his weakness. "I love you too… Thank you for keeping up with my annoying behaviors and thank you for the gift.", Rin muttered then kissed Haruka's forehead gently._

* * *

"Unfair~~ I'm the who is supposed to be cooler…", Rin whined as he thought of all the things Haruka has done. Simply saying, Haruka had always played the most important role in their relationship even though Rin seems to be the one who plays the role in the eyes of the public. Haruka might seem passive in their relationship but that is what that makes the relationship last until now. When Rin made mistakes, Haruka would try to correct it; when Rin fall into a slump, Haruka would bring his spirit up; whenever they fight, Haruka would be the one to give in.

"But wait… Where did he got that much money ?", Rin muttered himself a question as he realized there was something odd. To own a land that big would cost him at least a million yen and building a house that big would cost him more. The house was already fully-furnished by the time they came. There's no way Haruka's part-time job would provide him with that lots of money even if he saved part of his salary every month. "Tch… Another mystery… Stupid Haru…"

* * *

**So... that's all for this update. :) I hope that was good enough. Sorry if this one turned out boring. ;)**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow and Review~~ :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated~~ It has been a month since my last update. I did too much programming for 3 of my courses' mini projects after the last update that my eyes suddenly get too sensitive to light. I turned to get dizzy easily when exposed to light. Even now, I feel light-headed... **

**So, for this 14th chapter... and it seems like Haru turned into an otome game's heroine ! LOL... XP Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter ! If it feels somewhat weird or boring then forgive me. I still have a long way to go in writing stories... ^^" Thanks for those who supported this fanfic by faving, following and reviewing ! They're really precious !**

* * *

From : Rin

Subject : Wanna tag along ?

Hey, Kisumi. I'm going to visit Haru around 5. Wanna tag along ? It's okay if you can't.

* * *

Kisumi's eyes shone in happiness as he saw the text from Rin. How wouldn't he ? Rin contacting him is a rare occasion – well, everyone contacting him is a rare occasion. The only ones who would always contact him are his manager, his fan girls and Haruka. Maybe he should put Haruka in a different list since it's him that loves to contact the stoic-looking guy. 'If only Haru is awake by now… He would scold me for sending him this lots of texts…', the peach-haired male thought, smiling upon looking the unread texts he sent to Haruka. He didn't stop sending texts to him even though he already knew from Sousuke that he's being hospitalized – he chose not to. Haruka could scold him later and he's ready for it.

Even though Haruka seems like he doesn't really like him, never once did he ignored his texts and calls like the others did. Sometimes, he even invites him to come to his house for dinner, though it's more like he's using him as his lab rat for his new recipe. Kisumi doesn't really care about that – so far, the foods that Haruka cooked are edible. He just loves being by Haruka's side so he doesn't care how that water-lover treats him.

'Oh my… Did I just thought that I love being by his side again ?', Kisumi thought, burying his face into the palm of his hands.

"Kisumi ! Last one !", the assistant shouted, signaling the peach-haired male to make his way to the site he is supposed to stand for his last photo shoot.

"O-Owh, okay~~", he responded. 'Stop it Shigino Kisumi ! Now focus !', he thought while heading to the site shown by the assistant.

* * *

Relieved sigh escaped his lips as he finished all his paperwork right on the time he set – an hour before 5. Since he became accustomed with doing lots of work in a time, he didn't have any trouble finishing his paperwork and Sousuke's within the limited time he set on his own. 'If I had done this before, Haru wouldn't have to be alone too much…', Rin thought as his mind wandered off to his husband. He stood up from his chair then put the papers he has printed into their respective files before arranging those files on the shelf. Those that he needs to send to another department has been neatly arranged on the desk so that they won't mix with each other. As he put the last file on its place, he paused for a while, staring at his hand.

"I hit him… with this hand… huh ?", he thought. He still remembers Haruka's emotion from back then – an emotion filled with questions, disappointment, sadness and disbelief.

* * *

_"I don't think there's a problem with me managing our household expenses.", Haruka firmly stated his opinion._

_"Yeah, there's no problem at all but I don't like it. At least let me help with the rent and utility bills.", Rin replied, starting to get irritated with Haruka's stubborn self. It has been 20 minutes since they started the discussion but Haruka's decision didn't change even a bit._

_"Then come up with a very strong reason on why I should stop doing that. If it's just because of your pride, then you better forget it.", Haruka replied calmly, staring deep into Rin's eyes. The crimson-haired male kept silent after hearing his words but Haruka could see the change in Rin's expression – nothing good will come when Rin got that expression. 'Great… I just hit a nerve… You better be prepared for his anger, Nanase Haruka… You're the one who started this…', he thought, still keeping his focus on Rin's face._

_"Tch…"_

_"Really, Rin… You should stop being too prideful in everything you do…"_

_"Hah ?! Dare to repeat that again ?!", Rin said, glaring at the smaller male, his fist clenched tightly._

_"You should stop being too prideful in everything you do."_

_"So you're saying that all this time, I'm being prideful ? As if you're not !", Rin started to raise his voice._

_"I didn't say that I don't. It's okay to have your pride… but in some situation, you don't need it.", Haruka replied, trying to keep his calm._

_"Great ! Fine ! You're the best ! Thanks for the advice, Mr. Perfect !", Rin yelled, hitting his fist on the table, causing the smaller male to jolt a bit._

_"R-Rin ! ", Haruka tried to talk but Rin didn't let him to do so._

_"Don't talk like you understand what I'm feeling ! I'm not like you, so carefree, having no problem and worries in your mind… You don't even give a damn on what people say about you ! About your image ! Well, I'm not like you ! I care about a lot of things ! What do you understand by living in that small world of yours ?!", Rin started to stand up from his seat._

_"Yeah ! I might don't understand ! But I know I can help you ! I don't have a lot of problem like you do… T-That's why I'm trying to help you ! I can manage our household expenses and you can focus on solving the other problems !", Haruka finally raised his voice._

_"I didn't ask for your help ! All that you wanted is to show off to all people that you're better than me, right ?! That I'm unable to take care of you ! That I'm unable to solve my own problems !"_

_Haruka gasped as he heard those words – he couldn't believe that Rin had always thought of him that way. Never once did he mean to do that to Rin. All he really wanted to do is to help the dearest person in his life. He could feel that his heart is shaken by Rin's words, his chest starting to ache. "R-Rin ! I never-"_

_"Just shut your fucking mouth up !", Rin shouted while his right hand went right onto Haruka's cheek. _

_Haruka was completely shut up with the sudden impact on his face and he didn't even move his face from facing his right – the result of Rin's strong slap on his cheek. It happened in a split second that he didn't realize what was really happening to him. It took quite a while for his brain to process that the person in front of him just slapped him on his face. He didn't need a mirror to see how red his right cheek was since the painful sting on it told him everything. 'Rin… hit me…', he thought, tears started to flow down his cheeks without his consent._ _That hand that had always been gentle on him has finally hurt him. _Slowly,_ he moved his face, looking down, letting his bang to hang down and covering his upper face._

_Even Rin was surprised by his own acts but he couldn't deny that his hand has reached his lover's face harshly. He could feel some light sting coming from the palm of his hand. He could see tears starting to stream down the smaller male's cheeks and he could see his skin that turned red after he hit him. He hurt Haruka but he didn't mean to. He just couldn't control his anger._

_ "Haru… I didn't mean to…", Rin said, his hand reaching for the place he just slapped on just now but Haruka pulled away from him. _

_"It's okay…", Haruka muttered, standing up from his chair, walking away from the living room. Rin immediately chased after him, calling his name but Haruka didn't stop walking. As soon as he opened the front door, Rin hastily grabbed his wrist, not letting the smaller male to step out from the house._

_"Haru ! I'm sorry ! I was-"_

_"I said it's okay !", Haruka raised his voice, pulling his hand harshly so that it leave Rin's strong grip. "Do whatever you want to… I won't disturb your life anymore…"_

_With those words, he left the apartment, sprinting as fast as he could, sneaking in every alley he knows so that Rin wouldn't be able to chase after him. He didn't know where to go but he also didn't want to see Rin's face, not right after what he just went through. If it was just words, his heart can still handle the pain but what happened was too much. He was not that strong to accept it. Never did he think that Rin has such negative thoughts about him when he was just really wanted to ease his burden and never did he imagine that Rin would hit him. Sure, Rin is a bit hot-headed, prideful and sometimes emotionally unstable but all Rin has done before was his usual yells and shouts. 'Just where did I do wrong…?'_

* * *

"Hah… What have I done to him…?", Rin muttered. Even after the incident, he keeps on hurting Haruka without him realizing it. "Firstly, the unsolved question right now is… where did he go after the fight ?"

He wasn't in his late grandmother's house in Iwatobi, not in any of his friends' houses and obviously not in their apartment. He might went to any of his family's house but where ? Did he even have another family member aside of his deceased grandmother ? If he could survive living for a month without his important things, then he was certainly staying with someone, right ? With those questions swarming his mind, he finally realized something – something he should have realized from the start. "It has been nine years but Haru… never told me in detail about his family...", Rin muttered. All that he knew –based only on what Haruka had said– until now is he was living with his grandmother.

"Come on, Haru ! Why does everything about you a mystery to me ?", Rin said in frustration, pushing his forelocks backwards. His mind was in a mess – a really big mess that he felt like he could get angry over every little things happening around him. "Well… It's time to pick Kisumi up…"

* * *

To : My Cutie Haru-chan

Subject : Finished my job

Haru~~~ I missed you~~~ just finished my modeling job for today ! It was tiring, you know~ L By the way, that fashion designer you modeled for has been asking for you these days. He said that it would be good if we could model for him together. We're a 'good combination' he said. Isn't that great ?

Hey, Haru. I'm going to visit you after this. I'll text you later. Love ya !

* * *

"Haru~~", Kisumi greeted the sleeping male as soon as he entered the silent room. Silently, he made his way closer to the bed to look at him better. "You look paler than usual. Do you skip eating again ?", Kisumi asked, trying to sound like his normal happy self. He couldn't take it. Even with his easy-going personality, he couldn't take this one well. "Haru… Why do you have to be in this mess…?"

Rin kept his mouth shut seeing Kisumi's reaction – not that he could do anything to sooth the other male up. Besides, he knew what Kisumi was feeling since he experienced it way earlier than the rest. For that time being, he just let the taller guy to do what he wanted to. 'This is the first time I saw him cry though…', Rin thought, changing his gaze to the window. He didn't want to catch Kisumi's sadness or else he's going to cry as well. He might cry later but not in front of the other male.

"Rin… I have something to tell you.", Kisumi said out of blue, looking serious, staring deep into Rin's eyes. "I think… I've fallen in love !"

The second sentence made Rin chokes on the water he was drinking, causing him to cough for a few times before he could speak. "Hah ?! Why do you suddenly tell me about this right now ? More importantly, I thought you've had a few girlfriends already ! Well, you keep sending texts whenever we hang out."

"Uh… I'm not straight, you know…", Kisumi replied.

"But you were saving the girl's address by the name 'My Cutie Haru-chan'.", Rin said, resulting the peach-haired male's eyes to widen.

"How do you know with whom I was texting ? Prying my privacy, I see.", Kisumi said, pouting.

"Ahaha… My bad… but if you want to blame someone, blame Sousuke. He was the one prying."

"But that's not a girl… actually… It's Haru…"

Rin turned silent upon hearing Kisumi's confession; he didn't know how to react with it. Kisumi fell in love with his husband. The most important part is the person whom Kisumi texting the whole time during their hangouts was Haruka. It never occurred in Rin's mind that the stoic-looking guy would reply to that lot of text since he knew that Haruka hates doing that activity.

"So… You're telling me that… you love Haru ?" , Rin asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah…", Kisumi replied, looking at the sleeping male with a smile.

"Well… I don't know how to feel with this…", Rin said, pushing his messy forelocks backward.

Kisumi didn't reply immediately, but instead he took a long gaze at Haruka's serene face. He already knew that he shouldn't get too involved with the sleeping beauty but his heart won't let him. Just from the joy of seeing his reactions to his teases, jokes and pranks it turned into something else – something he hadn't even thought about it. He loves Haruka but he already belongs to Rin so he couldn't do anything about it. He has to forget about his unrequited love. After all, loving is not all about having but it also meant to let go if it's the best for the one you love. As long as Haruka is happy, he would always support his decision.

"Uh… Rin. I have another thing to tell you."

"Don't tell you've done it to him…", Rin said dryly, staring at the taller male threateningly.

"Ahaha ! Come on, Rin ! I haven't done anything weird to him. I just wanted to say that I'm jealous of you.", Kisumi replied with a smile, slightly regained his usual self. "He cares so much about you."

Rin turned his gaze downwards, staring at the floor – he knew what Kisumi meant by his words. Nagisa did the same before. Just how many people would lecture him about this thing ? 'Yeah… I'm the worst…', he thought. He couldn't find the right words to reply since he knew he was in no place to deny it.

Kisumi let out a chuckle looking at Rin's troubled expression. "It's okay, Rin ! I know you can change for the better after this."

"Thanks…", Rin muttered weakly.

"Ah ! By the way, you don't know that Haru sometimes does modeling, right ?", Kisumi asked cheerfully, trying to change the mood.

"Don't pull my legs, Shigino Kisumi ! I bought those fashion magazines every month but I haven't seen him even once.", Rin said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's because he's wearing a wig and contact lenses during modeling. You do know that he doesn't like to be the center of attraction. He doesn't need it.", Kisumi replied, beaming a gentle smile at Rin then continued talking. "He just wanted to help you, he said. So that you would always smile like you always did. He didn't want me to tell you though. You know how stubborn you are, right ?", Kisumi said, caressing Haruka's hair gently.

"Yeah…", Rin replied slowly, that the peach-haired male almost missed the word that came out of the shark's mouth. Seeing Rin's eyes turning watery by time, Kisumi left his chair, heading to the couch where the crimson-haired male sits to comfort him. Rin was wrong but he could change after this – Kisumi was sure about it. Hugging his friend tight, he muttered, "It's okay, Rin… When he awakes, treat him the way he deserves it. It's not too late to fix your mistakes."

Rin didn't give any visible response toward his words but Kisumi could feel his shoulder getting wet by time and he could hear some stifled sobs coming from the man he hugged. 'Yeah… You were right, Haru… Rin was just lost… It'll be fine after this…', he thought, smiling to himself while patting the crying male's back. Now Kisumi understands why the blue-eyed male has always been protective over this big crybaby in his arms. Blaming everything on him is not a wise decision, not when it only cause further damage to Rin. He is hurting. The incident has really tormented him mentally so adding his emotional burden wouldn't help the situation to get better. He waited until Rin's breath getting calmer then slowly pulled away from the hug, cupping Rin's wet cheeks with both of his hands.

"Rin… Haru wouldn't like to see you like this, so stop being a crybaby !", Kisumi said then pinched his cheeks hard.

"Oi… That hurts…", Rin replied, trying to regain his normal self. Kisumi was right. He wasn't too late.

"Hehehe~ Feeling better now ?"

"A bit better… Thanks…"

"You're always welcomed~ I'm your friend, you know… I love both of you ! I love Haru more though. It's okay for both of you to rely on me when you need help !"

"Even someone like you have a matured side in yourself, huh ?", Rin said with a mocking tune in his voice.

"Eeeh… What's that supposed to mean ? I'm a full-fledged adult, you know~~", Kisumi whined as he heard Rin's word.

The room that was gloomy has turned lively again thanks to the peach-haired male whom everyone always thought to be annoying. Somehow, Haruka's words suddenly came across his mind – everyone has their own different sides. 'Haru… You're right…'

* * *

It was already 12 in the midnight but a melody from a lonely violin could still be heard in the silence of the big house. With only 2 people living in it, the house felt enormous and cold. The head of the family is always busy so he rarely stays home. The older brother has married so he and his wife stayed in a different house in a different city where he's managing the company's branch.

"Aren't you going to sleep ?", a woman in her mid-40 asked the second son of hers who was playing the violin.

"Ah, mom ! I'm going to but later. I suddenly missed big brother, so I played the song he taught me back then. Hehe…", he replied, grinning at the older woman. She smiled at her son's response, walking closer to where he was sitting.

"Which big brother, is it ?"

"Haru-chan, of course ! Hokuto onii-san has always been too busy… so I don't really miss him.", he replied, carefully placing his violin into its casing.

"Hahaha… You're calling him Haru-chan again ? He'd pout if he heard you."

"Ehehe~~ I don't really care~ He's cute that way. By the way… Did he contact you ?", he asked then threw his body at the empty space beside his mother on his bed. "It has been 2 weeks without any news already."

"Hmm… No… Not at all, Haruki…", she replied, a worried expression appeared on her face. She just met the first person she gave birth to 4 years ago after abandoning him just because of her work and relationship problem. She didn't want to lose him anymore. Not after she finally can repay for what she did wrong when he was a child. Not after she knew that he doesn't hate her and he has long forgave her. Not after he said thank you for giving birth to him.

"Mom… Don't cry, okay ? I'll try to search for him so don't worry !", Haruki said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, trying to sooth his mother's feelings. "Now go to sleep, okay ? It's getting late."

* * *

**Thank you for reading !**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow or Review ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is on~~ :D I can't believe I've written this much chapters and I don't know how long this fic is going to be. For now, I'm still thinking of the ending since I have different endings in my mind. With 'How Close You Are' playing in my mind every second and everyday, the urge of creating a sad ending is getting greater. LOL. **

**Anyway, I wanna say thanks to those who kindly pointed out my mistakes. :) I appreciate it and I'll try to fix them. **

**Please take your time to enjoy this story and thank you for your time.**

* * *

As soon as Sousuke got back from his leave, Rin immediately requested a leave for a week to take a rest and clear up his mind. Besides, he wanted to spend his time more with Haruka. Who knows that his lover would wake up around these days ? It has been almost a month since he fell into his coma state so he should be awake anytime soon according to what the doctor had predicted. He directly went home as he left the police station – he wanted to do some cleaning. How many days was it since someone last cleaned the big house. Rin rarely took his part in cleaning the house before since Haruka would always make sure that the house is in a clean condition and from what Kisumi had told him, Haruka sometimes called him over to help with the lawn.

'Pfft… That Kisumi… he didn't even mind when Haruka bullied him…', Rin thought as he remembered how excited the peach-haired male was when telling him what he usually does with Haruka. It might sounded like Haruka was only using him but he was sure that wasn't what his lover intended. The Haruka he knows is not someone who loves to take advantages on other people. He must have been too lonely and needed someone to accompany him since Rin couldn't do that – there's no way he would tell the peach-haired male about it directly so he must have made those excuses to cover it up. 'Well… Kisumi did bully him sometimes so that makes them even…'

Thinking about Kisumi, Rin remembered the conversation about Haruka they had in the hospital 3 days ago. There was nothing so important about those things that the peach-haired male told him since most of them were about their relationship which made him felt pretty jealous. From those stories, Rin realized that Haruka opens up to Kisumi –though not fully– more than him or anyone else in their small circle of friends. For Haruka to be open about something, he must have trusted Kisumi a lot.

Rin was thinking about lots of thing while driving that he didn't realize he had arrived right in front of his house. The moment he realized it, he saw a car parked in front of the gate. There was someone standing right beside it and he looks like someone he knew. 'Haru ?', he thought, staring at the figure's back. As soon as the person turned around, Rin finally could tell that he was not Haruka. 'What is he doing here ?', Rin thought then get out from his car, walking towards the younger male.

"Uh… Are you looking for someone ?", Rin asked as soon as he stands in front of him.

"I'm searching for Nanase Haruka. Is he home ?", the male replied. His voice sounded surprisingly not as deep as Rin thought from his looks.

"He's not. May I ask who you are ?"

"Hakaze Haruki. His younger brother.", he replied with a smile on his face, extending his hand to shake Rin's hand. "You are…?"

"Matsuoka Rin.", Rin said, accepting the handshake. "So… wanna talk inside ?"

"Well, if you don't mind."

Rin went back to his car then opened the gate using his remote control. The male named Haruki immediately drove his car into the lawn as soon as Rin signaled him to do so. The crimson-haired male didn't bother to park his car inside the garage – he just parked it wherever he felt right for the time being. After all, he has an important guest this time. There were lots of questions that he wanted to ask about Haruka and his family. Rin invited him to sit in the living room and asked him to wait for a while as he wanted to prepare at least some drinks for the guy.

'Do I even have something to drink ? I think I bought something yesterday…', Rin thought to himself, while walking towards the kitchen. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw a bottle of orange juice sitting nicely in the pocket attached at the fridge's inner door. He was lucky that he bought it yesterday. He lazily poured the juice into two glasses and brought it to the living room.

"Uh… Sorry. There's nothing much in the kitchen.", Rin apologized as he entered the living room.

"It's okay. I don't mind.", he replied, observing the awkward shark who was putting the glasses on the table. "Awkward, huh ?"

Rin let out a nervous laugh to the question then said, "A bit…". He couldn't help but feel embarrassed with the situation. It's true that he felt awkward – he was facing his husband's family member after all even though he was just a kid.

"So… you're his housemate ?", the red-eyed male asked, eyeing the crimson-haired male in front of him.

"His husband… actually…", Rin replied nervously.

"So you're the one who fought with him. From about 4 years ago.", Haruki said, narrowing his eyes, staring at Rin as if he was going to devour him – Rin could feel the chill crawl in his spine. All Rin could do was nodding his head in fear towards the younger male.

Appearance-wise, Haruki doesn't look like a normal human to Rin. He didn't know if he has a health problem but his skin looks paler than a healthy person should and when added with his bloody-red pair of eyes, he looks like a vampire from the movies and TV shows. Nevertheless, Rin couldn't deny that Haruki is a very good looking person. Compared to Haruka, he has a more matured looks and he has that kind of face that makes people assume he is a prince-like person.

Rin almost couldn't believe that he is Haruka's younger brother, both from his looks and height. He is taller than the both of them despite his younger age – around 187 cm from Rin's approximation. His build showed that he is not an athlete since his muscles doesn't develop much like an athlete should but despite all of that, he still manages to look attractive in his own way.

Rin couldn't assume what his real personality by that time since he just met him but there are a few things that he noticed. Haruki might seemed very approachable at first but he actually can intimidate people easily and he speaks with confidence and authority.

"So where's Haruka ?", he asked, his voice sounded full of authority, demanding an answer from Rin.

"He's… in the hospital.", Rin answered, focusing his gaze to his glass as he didn't dare to look at Haruki in his eyes. 'Crap… He's angry…'

"Bring me there right now. We'll talk later.", Haruki said, standing up from his seat, not averting his gaze from the shark.

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain house, a blonde boy was sitting in front of his laptop, busy working on his friend's request. The task required him to do some information stealing from the bank since he knew nothing about it. In certain times he let out an irritated groan as he failed to break through the tough wall of the system's security. It is true that he could hack but he had never actually hack to steal information, especially from a big institution like a bank – he's not in that level, at least for now. Compared to him, Haruka is way better in hacking system with strong security level. Yeah, it might sound weird but that is the truth. This was proven when they managed to win the 4th place in the international hacking competition – an astounding achievement for a team with a total rookie in it.

Nagisa was like always, forcing Haruka to do something he doesn't want to do because no one would join him. He had tried asking for Rei's help but he is more interested in pure science than technology so he immediately refused the blonde's plea. As for Haruka, he was not interested –not even a bit– but Nagisa knew that he is a very fast learner so he dragged him along no matter what he said. The stoic-looking guy didn't have any choice but to follow what the blonde's had planned or else he won't stop pestering him about it.

At first, he didn't even understand a thing that Nagisa explained to him, so to catch up to Nagisa, he requested a month to study everything he needs to know by himself. The competition will be held a month later so Nagisa gave him the time he needed. A month after that, Haruka called Nagisa, saying that he has finished learning everything that he needs to know. Starting from that day, Haruka's hacking training was started.

Nagisa prepared a 100 level security system model with its security increasing and changing every time someone breaks a level. It was a model that he received during the hacking seminar he joined last year. The earlier levels were difficult for Haruka since he was just getting started but once he reached the 15th stage, he found his own way to break down all the security set in the model. He ended up finishing all the 100 levels in a total of 24 hours, beating Nagisa's personal record by 5 hours. While Nagisa is better in defending, Haruka is proven to be a lot better in attacking so the blonde asked Haruka be more on the offensive side during the competition.

"Still working on it ?", Rei asked, approaching Nagisa who was sitting on the couch with the chocolate shake he just bought on his way home. Nagisa just gave him a quick nod, still focusing on his laptop. "Here. Have a rest for a while.", he said, handing over the chocolate shake to the smaller male.

"Thanks, Rei-chan~~", Nagisa finally looked away from the screen, turning his face to Rei.

"You should take it easy, Nagisa. It's not like Rin-san wanted the information that fast.", Rei said then took a sip of his cold latte as he sat on the couch right beside Nagisa.

"But I want it fast. I can't stand this situation. I don't understand why Haru-chan hid almost everything from us…", Nagisa said, hanging his head low.

Rei extended his hand, giving a soft caress on the blonde's head. "I know, Nagisa. I don't understand this situation too. But it's better to do things on your own pace, effective and safe. There's nothing good with being reckless like this."

Nagisa just nodded then rested his head on the taller male's shoulder, enjoying his company. Rei has always been his source of strength and he couldn't imagine living without him by his side. Even though Rei always nags him with his theory whenever he did something wrong, he doesn't really hate it since he knew that his boyfriend loves him so much.

"What is it, Nagisa ?", Rei asked as he realized that Nagisa was staring at him.

"Hey, Rei… Promise me something.", Nagisa said, his eyes still keeping their gaze on the other male's face. "Don't keep secrets from me."

Rei was at first surprised upon hearing the sudden request from Nagisa but he finally smiled as soon as he realized the reason behind the request. "I promise. I'm not going to do that."

"Pinky promise ?", Nagisa said, holding out his smallest finger while grinning. Rei nodded with a smile on his face, linking his pinky finger to Nagisa's.

* * *

The situation in the room was awfully quiet and awkward to Rin. The black-haired male who was sitting on the chair right beside the bed where the sleeping beauty was sleeping on didn't say anything since they came. It has been 15 minutes since then but all the newcomer did was playing with Haruka's hand. Rin wanted to break the silence but he didn't have the courage to do so. 'Tch… Even your little brother is weird, Haru…', Rin thought, looking the sky through the window.

"Matsuoka Rin.", the red-eyed male finally broke the silence and Rin was glad but in the same time didn't like the tone he used. "What happened to him ?", he asked.

"It was a long story but put it simply, he was attacked by a group of criminal.", Rin said; there was a hint of hesitance in his voice. He didn't like talking about what happened to his lover and he never thought that he would need to tell anyone about it again. "I'm sorry… but so far, there is no lead about them."

"I see.", Haruki only gave a short reply.

"Uh… May I ask something ?", Rin nervously asked, earning a nod from the other male. "Your family name is 'Hakaze'. So… I guess you're not coming from the same dad as Haru, right ?"

Haruki gave another nod then spoke, "We only share the same mother. I just knew about him around 4 years ago. He was in a rush that time."

* * *

_He sprinted as fast as he could, slipping through the alleys he knew to avoid from Rin catching up to him. He knows the city better than Rin so it is an advantage for him. Rin often told him that it is not safe to walk through such places but for now, he just wanted to go far from him – nothing else matters. Just when he was about to exit the alley, he bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down on the sidewalk. Slowly, he got up from his position, breathing deeply to calm his heartbeat then took a look at the person he just knocked down._

_"Uh… S-Sorry…", Haruka said, helping the stranger to get up. _

_"Look where you're going, idiot !", the male said, obviously irritated with the incident._

_"Haruki ! It's not nice to talk like that to others ! Apologize, now.", a woman's voice could be heard coming from their back. _

_"He's the wrong one ! He didn't see where he was going.", the male protested._

_Haruka was suddenly frozen on his spot, his eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. Somehow, the voice made his heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice. He still remembers that voice. 'Why now…? After all these years…', he thought. He wanted to go away from that place but strangely, he couldn't move his legs. _

_"Haruka…", the woman muttered as she went closer. Haruka wasn't facing her, but he could know that the person in front of him was her son. _

_Hesitantly, Haruka turned around, facing the woman behind him. "Mom…"_

_"He called you 'mom' ? Who is he ?", the other male asked, demanding for answer._

_"He's your big brother. I'll tell you everything later.", she said, smiling at the male who appeared to be Haruka's little brother. "Would you come with us for a while, Haruka ?"_

_Haruka didn't give an immediate respond, taking his time to think about it. Honestly, he wasn't ready to face his mother, especially with her new family. He was left all alone after his grandmother died but his mother was happy with her new family. She even has a new child and not to mention, she is much richer than before – Haruka could see from the clothes she was wearing. 'Is this the reason why you left ?', Haruka thought, clenching his fists both to the coldness of the night and his irritated feeling. _

_"I… I'll come along.", Haruka replied, deciding to follow the woman. He didn't want to think much longer. Her offer came in the right timing. He can run away from Rin for a while, and find the answer he wanted at the same time._

* * *

"He followed us after that and later asked to let him stay there for a month.", Haruki said.

"So he went there…"

"After that he still comes to our house. He usually comes during weekend so when he didn't come at all, we got worried. We couldn't even contact him. That's why I came.", Haruki explained.

Rin kept quiet, sending his gaze to Haruka. Never did he think that the stoic-looking guy has such a complicated thing in his life. He felt guilty for saying that Haruka has no worries and problems when he actually has a big one since he was a child. Haruka is just too good in hiding his real feelings. 'You must have endured a lot of things…', Rin thought.

"Hakaze-san…", Rin called his name, earning his attention.

"Just Haruki is fine."

"Well then… Haruki. I have a request. Tell your mother that he's fine. I'm sure… Haru wouldn't want her to worry.", Rin said, his eyes begging for the other male's agreement.

"Okay.", he replied. "I'm going back now. Make sure you take care of him. You'll pay if something bad happen to him again."

Rin just nodded his head in obedience as a reply to the younger male's words. Haruki's bloody-red eyes changed their focus from Rin to Haruka, observing the unconscious male once again before he leaves. Rin frowned as he saw the other male whispering something to Haruka and he could see that Haruki sometimes took a glance of him while whispering. 'Did he say something about me ?', he thought, somehow feeling irritated with the situation. After a while, Haruki gave a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek then left the room.

Rin let out a relieved sigh as the other male disappeared from his sight. Slowly, he walked towards the chair where Haruki sat back then to take a seat near the sleeping male. "Haru… When are you going to wake up…?", he muttered, gripping Haruka's hand while staring at his face. After sometimes, his eyes traveled from his face to down to his chest – his eyes turned watery at the sight of the healing scars peeking from the partially exposed area. He carefully opened the cloth, revealing the other scars carved on his lover. "…'bitch' ? With whom did you bitching, Haru ?", Rin muttered weakly as he read the word.

Travelling his eyes to the other part of his chest, he could see the words 'die', 'gross' and 'worthless'. He shakily moved his hand to touch Haruka's skin, tracing over the painful-looking scars lightly. "What did you do to deserve this, Haru ?", he muttered again, his voice starting to get shaky. He couldn't understand why people hated Haruka that much that they wanted to torture and kill him. His lover has always been the kind person despite his stoic personality as long as Rin remembers – never once did he saw or heard anyone saying about him doing anything bad to others.

"Haru… I miss you…", Rin said, bringing the sleeping male's hand close to his cheek that they came in contact.

"Rin…", a voice suddenly heard from the sleeping male's direction, causing Rin's crimson orbs to widen in disbelief at the situation. He just heard his lover calling his name. Was that his hallucination or the reality ? – Rin didn't sure at first but a second call from the blue-eyed male made him realized that it was real. Immediately, he pushed on the red button placed near the bed, calling the nurse in charge of Haruka to examine him.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. :)**

**Feel free to fav, follow or reveiw~ :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... the 16th chapter ! Finally... =_=" My schedule is getting tighter this semester. I barely have time to write, watch anime and play games. The only thing I play is Clash Royale though. It's my new addiction. Anyway, this is the 16th chapter. Nothing much revealed. Yeah, there's no point in writing my own complains on my writing, but I have to say that my stories had gotten bad recently due to the lack of writing time in my daily schedule and it's distressing.**

**A lot of thanks to those who left reviews and/or follow and/or fav this fic ! Your supports encourage me to continue this fic until now ! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

_As soon as they arrived, the woman guided Haruka to a guest room, situated on the first floor, at the west wing of the big house. The blue-eyed male didn't say anything, but he just followed what her mother said. After all he really needed a rest for the day – that day was just not a lucky day for him. 'Or maybe… This is lucky enough…', he made a second thought. He scanned the big room that he entered just now. From the furniture choice to the decorations, he could tell that the one who own this house has quite a distinct taste in choosing a branded item. He could tell that some of them came from rare companies, the one which only the richest could buy them._

_It wasn't like he had experienced buying a distinct branded item but he saw plenty of them in different people's houses. A house might have an item with the exact brand, style, design and material like the other house has or a house might have a lot of high-branded item collections compared to the others – that doesn't really mean anything. Haruka wasn't really interested in other people's wealth and interest but he found out that it is actually amusing that some people would try so hard to imitate another just to clarify their status. After having himself visiting a lot of houses for his additional work, he finally could tell the difference between those people._

_A house might have the same item of the same brand, but there is a certain possibility that one of the houses bought a fake one just to show that he could afford to buy that item. A house might have a lot of high-branded item collections, but that doesn't mean that they are richer than a house that owns only a little number of high-branded items. Some people just wanted to be acknowledged as rich people, some people prefer to keep their rich status low so that they can be equal to the others. _

_'Looks, fame, status, words… all of them… are deceitful.' , Haruka thought to himself. Just when he decided to take a bath, someone barged into the room. Haruka immediately turned his face towards the door, only to find out that it was the male that he bumped into back then._

_"What's actually your plan ?", the intruder asked furiously._

_"Plan ?", Haruka asked back. _

_"Like I don't know that you're aiming for our family's fortune."_

_"Pfft… You're watching too much drama. Not all people wish for wealth.", Haruka replied, letting out a small laugh._

_Haruki was frozen in his place for a while as he felt his heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. He remembered that the line once came from the person he was very close with and he really hated it. "Do you think I would believe that ? Who knows that you're just pretending ?", the red-eyed boy spitted out his words again._

_"If I really wanna do that, then I should have done it earlier. I should've came properly to this house instead of hurting myself bumping into you.", Haruka said, then let out a heavy sigh. "I can't force you to believe me but I promise that I'll leave once this is over."_

_'Tch… What's wrong with him…?', Haruki thought as he immediately walked out of the room. He couldn't stand someone like him since back then._

* * *

_'Not all people wish for wealth.' – Haruki despised that phrase a lot. He wished he could believe those words like his second brother did but he couldn't, even after he tried. Natsuki's opinion might have been right if only most of the human living in this world think like that but sadly, the reality wasn't that kind to Haruki. If that phrase was right, Natsuki wouldn't have been killed by his own friend. 'Both of you… are too naïve…'. Haruki thought, clenching his fists as he stared at a family photo placed on his desk. It was the one from when Natsuki was still alive. Haruki once decided to throw it away but he ended keeping it since his heart wouldn't let him do it._

_"I met a fool today. His way of thinking is the same as yours though he's a bit cold.", Haruki muttered with a smirk on his face. "Mom said that he's her son. She hasn't explained about it though…"_

_The dark-haired male let out a heavy sigh then walked away from the desk, heading to his bed. From what he observed, Haruka wasn't a dangerous person to begin with, both from his looks and attitude. If he could describe him fully, Haruka was an idiot like Natsuki – the type who would ends up being hurt because of their kindness. 'I hate idiots like you…', he thought, drifting to sleep. _

* * *

'Not all people wish for wealth, huh… Can't believe it had been 4 years since he came.', Haruki thought, as he went out of his car, heading to his family's cemetery. Since the day Natsuki went away, Haruki had always come to visit whenever he has something he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone else in his mind. It's not like he didn't trust his mother but talking to Natsuki feels easier – it had always been like that. After Haruka came, a lot of things had changed and gradually, he stopped coming to visit as often as he did. After all, he has someone who can hear his problems and respond to them.

"Natsuki.", Haruki muttered in front of his brother's grave, staring at the name carved on the tomb. "Sorry for rarely coming… That idiot… he had almost ended up dead like you…"

He crouched down a bit, placing the offerings –a chocolate cake, a pudding and a milkshake– he had brought together with him on the base of the tombstone; Natsuki had always loved eating sweet foods. "Today's chocolate cake comes from a new bakery nearby our company. The one that Haruka made was a lot better though."

* * *

Rin let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped out of the hospital, heading to the outdoor garden situated on the ground floor as he really needed some fresh air. 'It might take a bit longer until he fully awake.', was what the doctor said. According to the doctor, Haruka is gradually waking up from his coma and the fastest it would be for him to wake up is on the next day. Finally, the day he had been waiting all this time will come and he was happy about it, but somewhere deep in his heart felt restless, anxious about what would happen after he wakes up.

_"Bear in mind that he might be suffering from amnesia due to the strong blow on his head and this might be or not be permanent."_

Rin shook his head as he remembered the doctor's words – it had been a month since he heard those words but never once he forgot about them. He spent most of his time thinking on what he should do in case if Haruka wakes up with no memory about them at all, but he hadn't found any solution yet – not because he couldn't think about it, he just couldn't accept that Haruka would actually lose those precious memories. What kind of memory should he tell the new Haruka ? Should he tell him everything or should he hide some of them.

Even though he hadn't read all of Haruka's journal entries, he knew very well that he had hurt him countless of time with and without him realizing. 'Then… if I hide those memories, Haruka won't remember all the bad things I've done.', his mind started thinking. But… will Haruka be fine with that decision ? Is it okay for him to decide that just because Haruka won't know anything when he wakes up ? A lot of thoughts were playing in his mind – some of them agreeing with his decision, some of them were against it since it would be so unfair on Haruka.

'Wait… Why am I thinking about things like this again…? Haru… he called my name before, right ? That means he still remember me. There's no way he would forget.', he thought, shaking the previous thoughts that had been swarming his mind.

He took a look at the sky, staring at the beautiful full moon that was shining brightly in the darkness of the night. He was still clad in his police uniform, he hadn't eaten since lunch, he even didn't take a bath yet, but he didn't have any time to care about those. That day was once again tiring, thanks to a certain stranger who just barged into his life to increase more pressure. 'What's wrong with that boy, anyway ? Being overprotective over Haru even though he's just a brat… He has a sharp tongue… He didn't even have any respect on me after I told him that I'm his step-brother's husband…', Rin thought then let out another heavy sigh.

He had finally met one of Haruka's family members but he didn't expect the first one he would meet is a rude brat. Thinking of a family where Haruka came from, he imagined that the family members in it are all Haruka-like – calm and polite – but his encounter with Haruki proved that his theory was wrong. "I guess the only thing they share is just the good-looking gene…", Rin muttered to himself. Just when he was about to stand up from the bench, he jolted a bit as he heard his phone ringing.

"Rin-chan~~", Nagisa greeted cheerfully as Rin answered his call.

"Yo… What's up ?", Rin asked with a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"About your request… I've completed it !"

Rin's eyes widened as he heard Nagisa's words; he didn't put much hope on that request since it sounded impossible. "Really ? So how was it ?"

"There's a lot to talk about, so let's meet when both of us have some free time to spare for this.", Nagisa suggested.

"I'm free for a week starting tomorrow. Just give me a call if you wanna meet."

"Okay~~ Bye2, Rin-chan~~"

"Bye.", Rin replied before ending the call.

As the night getting colder by time, the crimson-haired male retreated back to Haruka's room to take a rest.

* * *

The next morning had started and the sun had risen up the horizon but Rin was still fast asleep since he couldn't get any sleep until it was finally 5 a.m. Even after the nurse in charge of Haruka had slide opened the curtain, letting the sunlight to shine into the room generously, the crimson-haired male didn't move even a bit. He was so determined to wake up early that day to greet Haruka as he wakes up but his tiredness beat that determination of his. The sunlight, being bright and warm didn't manage to wake Rin up, but it miraculously managed to wake up someone who had been sleeping for a month.

Haruka's eyelids slowly opened as he felt the brightness of the room. His eyes was still blurry but he forced them to look around – everything was in white. As his eyes travel to the right side of his bed, he saw someone sleeping with his head resting on the empty spot of his bed. He stared at the figure beside him in curiosity but he didn't bother to wake him up as the other person was sleeping so peacefully. 'How can he sleep like that ? It didn't look comfortable…', he thought, looking at Rin's sleeping position. 'The back of his neck will be painful when he wakes up…'

He moved a bit, trying to sit up with little movements as possible so that the other person won't wake up. As he successfully sat on his own, he continued staring at the sleeping male. At times, Rin would mutter a name with a voice that sounded like he was in a verge of crying. 'A fight with his girlfriend ?', the black-haired male thought. He moved his gaze from Rin to the window on his left side, spacing out as he enjoys the sight of the sky from the transparent glass. 'It would be great if I could take a walk outside…', he wished before he started to jolt because of a sudden grip on his right hand.

'Is he having nightmare ?', he asked in his mind, as he could see the tense emotion on the crimson-haired male's face. Instead of removing his hand from Rin's grip, he wrapped the larger hand with his left hand, caressing it in effort to sooth the male and it worked well. Haruka smiled as he saw the tension on Rin's face faded away. Before he could even think about it, his left hand has already landed on the crimson head, caressing the soft hair affectionately. "I… don't know why you're here… but you look like you've been through a lot of things…", he muttered then sighed. "I don't even know why I'm here… I don't even know who I am… and I don't know what to do about this. Isn't that pathetic ?"

A sudden move from the Rin made Haruka hastily removed his hand. Slowly, the crimson-haired male raised up his head, forcing his eyes to look at the direction where the gesture came from. Rin could see a figure sitting on the bed in front of him, but the light from the window was too bright for him to see clearly. He rubbed his eyes then tried to open them once again, narrowing a bit at first as they gradually adjusted to the bright surrounding. "H-Haru…", Rin muttered, crimson orbs widen as he finally saw the person clearly. Without him realizing, two streams of tears had started flowing down, wetting his cheeks.

"Uh…", Haruka tried to say something but he stopped, realizing that he didn't know what to say to the crying male – all he could do was staring at him. Rin stood up from his chair, leaning closer to Haruka with his arms extended then wrapped them around the smaller male lovingly. Haruka wasn't sure how to react with the sudden gesture, so he let him do as he like. All Rin did was chanting a name non-stop like a prayer, sounding very grateful. 'That 'Haru'… Is it me ?', Haruka thought as he somehow started to understand why Rin had been muttering that name so many times.

Haruka could feel his shoulder starting to get wet because of Rin's endless tears, but he couldn't do anything about it. If his hypothesis was right, the crimson-haired male must be someone very close to him so letting him cry might be good choice for him to release all of his feelings. 'I'm sorry…', Haruka thought as he wanted to apologize for making the larger male cry. After quite a while, Rin pulled away from the hug, his hands moved to cup Haruka's cheeks before starting to talk – he seemed a bit calmer than before and that somehow made Haruka felt at ease.

"You should have wakened me up earlier."

"I… didn't want to disturb your sleep…", Haruka replied.

"Idiot…", Rin said, giving a quick kiss on Haruka's lips. "Haru… I missed you…"

Haruka just gave a smile to the confession as he couldn't find a way to reciprocate it. The way the larger male said those words didn't seem like he was just a friend to him – it was more like he was someone closer, like a family member or maybe someone who loves him more than a best friend should. He wasn't sure what was Rin to him but from the shameless kiss on his lips, –though it was quick– he could deduce that Rin was his lover. However, while he could have replied 'I missed you too' to the crimson-haired male, he couldn't do it; everything was too much for him to accept right after waking up from his long slumber. It would be cruel to Rin and he didn't want to lie both to Rin and himself. Rin frowned as he didn't hear any response coming out from Haruka's mouth.

"I…", Haruka tried to say after seeing Rin's reaction. "I'm sorry…"

Rin's heart felt like it had stopped for second as he heard Haruka's words – that sorry could've meant a lot of things. "W-Wait… Sorry for what ?"

"For making you cry, for making you worry… for -", Haruka replied, but stopped as Rin cut his words.

"Come on, Haru… You don't have to be sorry for that…"

Haruka could hear the sound of fear in his shaky voice and he knew that Rin just didn't want to hear the last apology coming from him so he chose another way to voice his words. "Is… 'Haru' my name ?"

Rin went speechless upon hearing Haruka's question, eyes staring at the black-haired male in disbelief. "Haru… Stop playing around.", he muttered under his breath, barely audible to Haruka's hearing. "You were calling my name yesterday !"

"I'm not joking…", Haruka replied with guilt written on his face.

"This is ridiculous…", Rin muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

As for Haruka, he didn't know what else to say, so he kept quiet until Rin walked away from the room to call for the doctor. "It's not like I wanted to wake up without remembering anything…", he whispered to himself, letting the tears he had hold up since back then to drop little by little. He felt guilty to Rin, but the strongest feeling he had in him was fear of knowing nothing, not even about his identity.

* * *

**So... that's all for this time. I hope that wasn't too bad. LOL.**

**Thank you for reading~~ :D**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow &amp; Review~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**17th chapter at last ! ^^" I think by the time I ended this story, Free! fandom has already died... LOL... Anyway, I don't want to rant much here... I'm just sorry if this chapter turned out weird or somewhat ridiculous... **

**A lot of thanks to those who faved, followed and reviewed~ :D I really appreciate your supports !**

* * *

Haruka found himself staring at the window again and again. Even though he knew that he won't get anything by doing that, but it helped him to relax, even just a bit. He tried recalling whatever happened before he slept, but nothing came into his mind. The only thing that was clear in his memory was a name that sounded like a girl's name – Rin. Even so, he had no idea whose name was it; it might be his mother's or sister's.

'Or maybe… that was the crimson-haired guy's name. That's not impossible, right ?'

After debating about it for quite a long time, he immediately focused his sight at the door as he heard the sound of the door slid opened. It was the crimson-head male that went out earlier and a doctor – both of them approaching his bed.

"Good morning. I'm Midorikawa Shuu, the doctor in charge of your case.", the older man asked, trying to be friendly. "How are you feeling, Nanase-san ?"

"Fine… I guess…", Haruka replied nervously.

"Good.", the doctor said while taking necessary actions on the blue-eyed male – just some clinical procedure that should be done after a patient is awake. So far, the patient named Haruka was in a pretty good condition.

"So, Nanase-san… Do you remember what happened before you sleep ?", the doctor asked.

The smaller male flinched as he heard the question. 'Why are you asking a question you already know ?', he thought, getting irritated at the question. Haruka clenched his hands, eyes fixed at the white sheet of the blanket that was covering his legs. "No… All I remembered was a name."

"A name ?"

"Yeah… It's 'Rin'…', he said, pausing for a while before he continued talking. "I don't know whose name is it…"

Rin's eyes widened as the words left Haruka's lips. Somehow, those simple words coming from Haruka gave him a new hope, even though it was a small one. "It's my name… I thought you had even forgotten that.", he finally muttered.

Haruka immediately turned his focus to the crimson-haired male – as he thought, that name does belong to that person. He didn't know why, but there was something inside him that he couldn't cast away ever since he saw Rin when he woke up back then. It kept on telling him that the larger male was someone very precious to him even though he couldn't remember anything about him. "So… that girly name is yours…", he muttered, earning a glare from Rin.

"You're not the one to talk ! Even you have a girly name, you know…", Rin replied.

"I still don't remember my own name…", Haruka replied, staring away from the crimson-haired male.

"So...", the doctor interrupted, his hand adjusting his spectacle. "Firstly, Nanase-san... As you already know, you're suffering from amnesia. I know it might be something scary for you to not remember anything but please try to remember things at your own pace. For now, you're staying here for another one week for some necessary physiotherapy sessions. Matsuoka-san, I need to talk to you in my office."

* * *

Rin nervously took a seat as the doctor invited him to, eyes busy eyeing the neat-looking office while waiting for the slightly older male to finish searching for something. After going through the files he had arranged on the shelf, he finally took one of it – written on it was the name of the blue-eyed male. Putting the file on his desk, he sat on his chair before paying his full attention to the document laid in front of it.

"Is there something else wrong with him ?", Rin asked, with a concerned voice.

"Well, physically… he's healing. His dislocated shoulder would take a long time though. Mentally, he could be pretty unstable.", the doctor said, leaving a moment of silence before he continued his words. "Given the situation he's in, he might show some emotional disturbance. I suggest that you should never leave him on his own. He might try doing something dangerous."

"But he's not someone who would do something like that…"

"Are you really sure about that ?", the doctor asked; Rin didn't know if it was just his feelings but the male named Midorikawa Shuu sounded like he knew something that he didn't know.

"What… do you mean by that ?"

Flipping through the document, he quickly scanned the words typed on it, before stopping at a particular page of the document. "I've just been Nanase-san's personal doctor 2 years ago. This document was passed to me by the previous doctor in charge." He turned the file so that the crimson-haired male could read the details written on it easily. "Written on this page and the next pages are his hospital visit records. He has been diagnosed with chronic fatigue syndrome since he was 20. Most of his cases range from mild to moderate. After doing a few tests, we've come to a conclusion that his root problem is stress."

'Stress, huh…', the shark spoke in his mind, painfully aware that the main source of his lover's stressful condition is no one other than himself. "Is it… life-threatening ?"

"It isn't. But if his condition gets any worse, he'll eventually have to spend his life on his bed. That's if only he didn't thought of killing himself. According to his personal psychiatrist, your husband had thought of suicidal attempts countless of time."

'No… Haru won't… I won't let him…', the shark's mind muttered. Rin brought the file closer to him, reading each sentences carefully, before widening his crimson orbs because of the revelation. For the month before the incident only, he had been sent to the hospital 7 times. When he continued reading through the records, he found out that most of the blue-eyed male's cases were later forwarded to a psychiatrist. His chest tightened as he read the records further – the records written was another strong proof of his obliviousness towards his own life partner.

Why couldn't he notice that his lover was sick ? Why couldn't he notice the odd behaviors that his own husband showed ? Why did he believe that he was okay ?

_"I took a leave. I guess I need a rest…"_

Yeah, he still remembers that phrase he heard when he asked Haruka about going to work every time he saw him lazing around in the house while he was in a rush. He should have realized it since his water-freak isn't someone who loves leaving his works to his workers.

'Wait…', he thought as he saw a name he really familiar with. 'Shigino… Kisumi ?'

"May I ask something ?", the crimson-haired male asked, earning a nod from the doctor. "This Shigino Kisumi…"

"He's the one Nanase-san often came to the hospital with. He's a promising future psychiatrist; Shigino Kyousuke's son from Shigino Medical Center. He's going to finish his medical school in another one and a half year, so his father allowed him to help with Nanase-san's case for training. Besides, he's the only person that he trusts enough to discuss about his problems. Thanks to him, your husband had gotten a lot better recently.", the doctor explained, only to be replied by a complete silence from the crimson-haired male who was frowning at his answer. "Well, I have an appointment after this. Just remember that 'you', the most important person in his life hold the biggest responsibility in helping him throughout his recovery process. Whatever happened between the both of you… just leave them behind. He'll need your help a lot."

Rin nodded as a reply to his words then thanked the doctor before leaving the room with a heavy feeling. 'As if I don't know about that…', he thought to himself, the urge to cry started to strengthen as the doctor's words rang in his mind – he hated how those words remind him of his irresponsible attitude even though they were just stating the truth. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of his negative thoughts away with that act then patted both his cheeks hard. Things had happened, so he couldn't do anything about that.

All he should do by the time being was looking at the present and the future. A new Haruka or not, the fact that he loves the blue-eyed male won't change. "Stop being a crybaby, Rin… Haru needs you…", he muttered before walking back to Haruka's room.

The crimson-haired male couldn't help but wonder since when did his peach-haired friend have an interest in psychiatry. Sure, he knew that Shigino's Medical Center belongs to Kisumi's family, but he never knew that Kisumi wanted to participate in working there, not to mention, he is going to finish studying in medical school soon. In another 4 years, the fluffy ball is going to be a certified psychiatrist. Kisumi himself hadn't told anyone in his friend circle about it – knowing Kisumi, he would have bragged to everyone about it. 'Don't tell me… I'm the only one who don't know about it…', he thought, before slipping his phone out of his back pocket.

* * *

To : Sousuke

Subject : Important question

Sorry if I'm disturbing, but I have an important question. Do you know that Kisumi is aiming to be a psychiatrist ?

* * *

Sousuke frowned as he read the text he had just received. 'Kisumi ? A psychiatrist ?', he thought. As far as he knows him, helping people to deal with mental illness doesn't really match Kisumi – he is the one who would make people to develop mental illness just by hanging around him.

* * *

To : Rin

Subject : Re: Important question

You're not disturbing. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know a thing about that. From where did you know about it ?

* * *

To : Sousuke

Subject : Re: Re: Important question

It's okay. The doctor in charge of Haru showed me his medical records. Apparently, there's Kisumi's name in the records. Thanks. You can continue doing whatever you're doing.

* * *

'Nanase's Rin…', Sousuke thought as he read Rin's reply. From the time he started to fall in love with Haruka, that attitude of his had never changed – he would only contact him to ask for help. He took a glance at the empty seat that belongs to the crimson-haired male. Even though they meet every day in the office and spend most of the time in a day together, he couldn't help but feel lonely whenever the crimson-haired male isn't around. 'Nanase had it rougher than me…'

He let out a heavy sigh as he turned his focus to the screen that was glaring at him, but eventually lose it after typing a few words. Somehow, his mind traveled to the blue-eyed male, the person that he had always hated. It wasn't just the fact that he stole Rin's heart from him that made Sousuke hates him; the fact that Haruka is willing to let Rin go for him also irked him in a different way. The way Haruka was able to sacrifice his own happiness for another person's made him feel embarrassed of himself.

He still remembers their secret meeting around 4 years ago – Haruka was the one who invited him. The teal-eyed male was a bit hesitant to go at first, but somehow, his legs dragged him to the meeting place. Sousuke couldn't possibly forget that night; Haruka's warm treatments despite knowing that he hates him, Haruka's teary eyes when talking about Rin, Haruka's apologies for taking Rin from him and Haruka's small and sad smile when saying that he's willing to let Rin go for him. Sousuke didn't know what happened to him, but Haruka looked miraculously beautiful in front of his eyes that day that it hurt his heart when he thought of the things he had done with Rin behind of him.

The dark-haired male let his body slumped against the back of his chair, staring holes onto the papers scattered on his desk. He thought of the day he visited Haruka's room; he thought of the bad thoughts swarming his mind after seeing the blue-eyed male in such a vulnerable state. That time, part of him wanted Haruka to die and the other part of him wanted Haruka to survive. Call him a jerk for thinking like that, he won't deny it. Even Sousuke didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't actually hate Haruka to the point that he would wish for him to die – he was just jealous.

* * *

Sliding the door close, Rin stopped for a while in front of it, eyes staring at his feet while his mind thinking about what he should do with the blue-eyed male. The whole situation felt awkward to Rin. While he could just embrace Haruka as much as he likes, kiss him as much as he wanted or even having some light passionate sessions with him, he couldn't bring himself to do them; not after he knew that Haruka had lost his memories, not to mention, all of them.

The crimson-haired male couldn't help but felt very guilty about it since as far as he knew, the source of the blue-eyed male's stress was mainly him. Rin himself didn't understand how the freestyle swimmer could live with all of his lies despite knowing them. Normal people would have walked away from such a relationship, but Haruka chose to stay and took the all the pain to himself while acting like nothing had happened. 'No…', Rin thought to himself – the blue-eyed male wasn't acting like nothing had happened after all.

The fact that he found the canvasses hidden in the supposedly empty room in his house and the digital diary in his laptop were certainly the proofs that he wasn't acting as if nothing affected him after all. Haruka wasn't a person who loves to display his feelings much, but he displays them in his works very well even without him realizing. Just because he was naturally calm and quiet, everyone including Rin would assume that he was always okay.

Rin finally raised up his head, looking at the blue-eyed male who was still staring at the sky through the window. 'This Haruka is indeed different', he thought as he saw how restless the blue-eyed male was, sitting on the bed. He looked like a confused kid, not knowing where to go and what to do. Somehow, this new Haruka showed his feelings so clearly that even Rin could understand him without even trying too hard; he was like an open book to him. The crimson-haired male advanced to the side of the bed, sitting on a chair close to it before trying to have a conversation with him.

"Hey… Haru ?", Rin broke the silence, earning his lover's attention – Haruka didn't reply anything though, waiting for the larger male to continue the conversation. "Uh… Yeah… Firstly… Your name… It's Nanase Haruka."

The black-haired swimmer let out a barely audible 'owh' then changed his focus back to the window. "Can you get me out of here ? Staying here… it's suffocating…"

"Well… I guess I can… Just for a while, okay ?"

Rin went out for a while to get a nurse to bring him a wheelchair after receiving a nod from Haruka. After a few minutes of waiting, the wheelchair finally arrived, but he found himself waiting again as the nurse explained how to handle Haruka when moving him to and from the wheeled chair. Haruka let out a relieved sigh as the nurse left.

"Hurry up.", Haruka muttered, extending his arms as he desperately wanted the crimson-haired male to lift him up and let him sit on the wheelchair already.

'This is… too cute…', Rin thought, before fulfilling the blue-eyed male's request. "So… where do you want to go ?", he asked as he pushed the wheelchair through the hallway.

"Anywhere outside of this building…"

As soon as they reached the park outside of the hospital, Haruka took a deep breath of the fresh air then slowly released it through his mouth. 'Being outside is always better…', he thought, sapphire orbs busy observing the green surrounding. He didn't mind where the taller male was going to bring him since he didn't particularly want to go to a specific place; just being outside was enough for him. After a while, the wheelchair stopped under a big tree; from his seat, he could see the water fountain glistening beautifully as the sunlight hit the water particles.

"You…", Rin said – a bit hesitated –, leaving a short pause before continuing his words. "You used to strip right away whenever you saw water…"

"Really ? That seems embarrassing… You must've had a hard time whenever we went out back then."

"Pfft… You didn't care about that at all before.", Rin let out a chuckle, trying to hold back his tears. "You would just strip down to your swimsuit and jump into the water. But… but…", he paused as whatever that he wanted to say by that time would only be replaced with unfathomable breathy sounds. The black-haired male tried his best, turning his head to take a peek at Rin's face; he was really sure that the other male was crying and what he saw was true.

"Uh…", Haruka tried to say something but he didn't sure what he was trying to say.

Rin couldn't hold back his tears any longer as the realization crashed on him like the big waves crashing on the shore, eroding his heart every time the truth uncovered little by little. He didn't remember when but Haruka had stopped that habit quite a long time ago; he failed to notice the change since he thought it was just one of Haruka's mood swings. Well, Haruka loves water a lot and for him to not get excited upon seeing water, he must've been in a bad mood like that one time when he fought with Makoto.

"I wonder… since when… and why… did you stop doing that…", he finally muttered. "Since when did we stop hanging out together…?"

"R-Rin…"

Haruka froze as Rin's arms wrapped around him, his head buried in one of his shoulders. "I'm… I'm… sorry…", he muttered while sobbing. He hated how oblivious he was towards his life with the blue-eyed male; he couldn't see the changes in his own lover; he couldn't see the changes in himself; he couldn't even see how far they've been apart this whole time. "Just… what have I done…?"

"Rin…", Haruka said, caressing Rin's head gently. "I don't know what happened back then… but we can always start over… I mean… uh… I'm sure… the 'me' before this… would like to…"

Those words coming from him weren't really something he planned to say – they just went out instantaneously, like there was someone else inside of him that wanted him to convey them. Whoever it was, Haruka was sure that the person was a part of him that was buried deep inside him.

"Haru… Thank you…"

"Just stop crying, Rin… You're not a kid anymore… so… it's kind of… weird ? I mean… you look like someone's father already… yet you're crying a lot…"

"Hah ?! I'm honestly reflecting on my wrongdoings right now, okay !"

"But you're getting my cloth wet… You've been spilling your tears on my shoulder twice today. The tears from the previous one hasn't even dried completely. Not to mention…", Haruka complained.

"What ?"

"I guess you haven't bathed since yesterday… You're still in your uniform too…", Haruka said, eyeing the police officer.

"So ?"

"You stink…"

"Tch… This is what I get from worrying about you ?"

"Owh… That wasn't a sincere act ?", Haruka gave him a sly grin as he said. "By the way you were crying and hugging me when you saw me awake, I assumed that you love me so much that you're willing to do anything for me. I'm wrong then."

Defeated, Rin agreed to go back home for the day; Haruka had successfully made him promise to take a bath, eat something and take a good rest before coming back for a visit.

* * *

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading~ :D**

**Feel free to Fav, Follow or Review ! :)**


End file.
